Blood and Roses
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: kuroko tetsuya a pure blood vampire and his guardians(gom*) are protecting their district from the forgotten ones who rebelled on the policies of the council and made a huge commotion a decade ago. will his past hunt him? will history repeat itself? will he able to move on and love again? grazie mille for the support
1. Chapter 1 contract

**BLOOD AND ROSES **

_Genre:_ action, romance, hurt/comfort and tragedy

Oh… by the way please read the bottom for the character profiles so you guys wont be confuse…

By the way I know you will be weird out by this but this is a (seme kuroko*)

…**..**

"**I knew, you would do me good, in some way, at some time; I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not- (again he stopped)- did not (he proceeded hastily) strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing."**

― **Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**

…..

**CHAPTER 1: THE CONTRACT**

It was now past midnight and Kuroko decided to review the reports of the elder heir of the Akashi, his former servant to do the paper works due to he also need to check on what is happening to one of his business empires…

Knock knock

"you may come in Shintarou-kun" he spoke with his usual soft voice, he looked at the door way and saw midorima holding a tray of milkshake and cookies. the taller male is wearing his Orange Pajamas and a fluffy white bunny slippers, Kuroko tried not to snicker at the childish get up of the taller male, the blue haired vampire can still- remember everything like it was just yesterday when a young shintarou first stayed into his house and whenever he cant fell asleep he will knock on his door..

Kuroko continued working on his Laptop while the taller male placed the tray on the table.

"shintarou-kun why are you still awake? It's past midnight, staying up this late is bad for your health right? Why don't you try to be like Kagami-kun, I guess he is sleeping soundly on his room at this time, right?" Kuroko asked the taller male who sat in the couch near his wooden desk.

"sleeping soundly? Yeah right he was practically snoring and I cant sleep because of it, so I made something to eat but it looks like I made too much so I gave you some of these but if you want you can drink my blood instead ehem*." He said to the smaller male while averting his eyes and his face where flushed red in embarrassment. The bluenette noticed what shintarou is implying so he stood up and walk towards the megane.

"is that so, shintarou-kun? Indeed, I'm quite hungry right now, I'll eat it later but before that I guess it looks like I need to drink your blood first, it's also been a while since I tasted it, is that ok?" he said bluntly to the teen with a smirk.

"y-yeah no need to restrain yourself, Kuroko-sama. It's my job as your servant to do my duties such as this to you." He averted his eyes and pushed his glasses in attempt to hide his flushed red face.

"…." The bluenette look at him intently and was clearly amused on how shy the greenette is acting at him.

"kuroko-sama is there a problem?"

"no it's just shintarou-kun grew up just how I just thought."

"w-what do you mean, K-Kuroko-sama?"

"… hmmm nothing it's just you look handsome, Shintarou-kun." The bluenette seductively said to him as he leaned towards to the megane, both of his knees are on the either side of Midorima's thighs and both of the bluenette's arms are now on his shoulder.

Shintarou on the other hand is blushing furiously; slowly the greenette removed his glasses and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his front shirt. Midorima tilted his neck so that the bluenette can have further access, Kuroko whispered on his ear if he is ready and he just nodded as both of his hands held the back of the smaller male and slightly clutching the others clothes as he waited for the pain.

"shintarou…" Kuroko whispered huskily and kissed Midorima's neck making the greenette teen shivered slightly at the cold touch. Kuroko felt his fangs already and he slightly grazes it and licked the taller male's neck making Midorima flinched and clutches the back of his shirt.

"relax, shintarou-kun… itadakimasu.." he whispered again and the only thing that Midorima felt is a pair of fangs pierced his skin and felt pain as Kuroko sucked his blood.

"nngg …gg" the greenette teen gritted his teeth.

He felt a bit dizzy as he rested his head on the smaller male's shoulder. A few moments later, Kuroko stopped when he noticed the dizziness of the other.

"sumimasen shintarou-kun if I over did it…you can sleep on my bed because on your state right now it looks like you can't go in your room."

"it's ok, this is my duty after all Kuroko-sama and I can walk to my room." the taller male mumbled but as soon as he stood up he immediately lost his balance.

"I told you, I insist… plus it's not like you haven't slept in the same bed with me, right?" he bluntly said to midorima who is now blushing slightly when he remembered about what happened before. So the bluenette vampire helped the taller male walk towards his bed.

Kuroko sat on the edge of his bed as he caressed Midorima's hair and when everything is alright kuroko kissed the forehead of the teen but before the bluenette could stand up and leave, shintarou grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so please stop treating me like one.." Midorima whispered and looked at the sky blue eyes of his master.

"so Shintarou-kun wanted to be treated as a man am I right? Why, is there a reason shintarou-kun? You are now acting like your father and grandfather shin-ta-rou-kun" the bluenette asked as he sat on the edge of the bed besides Midorima. He was amused at the shock face of the taller male, he can still remember it was also the same thing that the elder midorimas said to him when they are younger and still serving him, but shintarou was different from the other midorimas who served him…

"hmmm yeah so shintarou-kun is already grown up." He flashed a sad smile to the taller male who felt a bit guilty making the bluenette remember some bitter sweet memories.

He knew that the bluenette fell in love with a human before based on what his grandfather told him on when he is still serving him on his younger days… his grandfather told him that when he was 15 he already fell in love with kuroko but he decided to just kept it to himself especially when he saw the bluenette is happy with another human… shintarou can still remember what his grandfather told him that Kuroko fell in love once on his life to a human named Ogiwara though it ended tragically… everyone knew about it but no one dared to speak of that incident because they didn't want to see the kind bluenette to be sad and depressed again…

"you should move on… it's been a long time, you should find a new love kuroko-sama." He said and gave kuroko a gentle squeezed on its cold hand. 'and be mine..' Midorima thought to himself, hoping that Kuroko didn't read his mind but the bluenette vampire frowned and looks at him blankly… he climbed on his bed and lay beside the taller one…

"shintarou-kun let's just take a rest… tomorrow Akashi Seijuro will be arriving, he will now take his father's place here at my household…" Kuroko said in a monotone voice as he looked at midorima's eyes seriously.

"yes… Kuroko-sama… goodnight."

"hmmm yeah...good night shintarou-kun"

**The next day**

Today was the arrival of Akashi seijuro… Kagami taiga woke up on his bed, he dressed himself up wanting to look somehow presentable to Kuroko…

"ah… another bastard is coming here… I wonder how many servants Kuroko has in contract… all I can remember is the Akashi family, the midorima's and… Ahomi- ugh fuck ugh damn it I forgot what that tsundere bastard told me… tsk like I care… anyway I guess I look somehow presentable… I hope I can see him sleeping again anyway it's time to wake him up." Kagami grinned in front of the mirror. He dashed towards the bluenette's room wanting to be the first one to greet Kuroko a good morning…

Knock knock

No one is answering

' I guess Kuroko is sleeping~ I can see his bed head again.. hmm weird there is no sign of midorima here?' he thought to himself as he look at the empty hallway.

"kuroko? Are you there? I'm coming in!" he said and he slowly opened the door… and observed what is inside the room

Neat desk with a pile of papers beside a laptop… check

Untouched Vanilla milk shake and cookies on the table?... check?

Kuroko does love Vanilla maybe that megane gave him this last night…

He turned around and looks at bed just to see a megane cuddling his adorable kuroko, the 15 year old teen felt a pang of jealousy and he didn't know why….

"k-k-kuroko?! Me-megane! What did you do to Kuroko! Oi bastard wake up." He yelled making the two guys wake up from the noise.

"it's been a while since I slept that much… oh Kagami-kun Ohayo.." he greeted the red head teen with his usual monotone voice.

"the hell bastard it's too damn early and I don't feel well!" shintarou growled and glared at the 15 year old teen.

"what are you doing at Kuroko's room?!" Kagami grabbed the front shirt of Midorima and the two taller male glared at each other.

"it's none of your business.." midorima bluntly said to him.

"oh… yeah we need to prepare, damn you! another bastard is going to stay here!"

"…"

"it's ok Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun will just be moving in here after the meeting with me… plus Shintarou-kun is tired.."

"tired?" the red head cocked an eye brow to the bluenette vampire.

"I was thirsty last night." he frankly said to the two with an innocent face. The two taller teens blushed at the statement.

"oh… you should ask me… we knew that this guardian of yours is busy in one of your 'businesses' Kuroko, I'm here to protect and took care everything for you, remember?" kagami said to kuroko, he was still jealous on how close the two is…

"oh… sorry it's just Shintarou-kun told me that you are snoring so I didn't want to bother waking you up whenever I feel thirsty that even milkshakes can't satisfy my thirst…" the bluennette childishly pouted

"kuroko-sama sorry but I guess bakagami and I need to fix a few things here… the Akashi family is sending their son to take his father's place as one of your sentinels, right?" shintarou spoke up as he turn his gaze towards the adorable bluenette who is pouting , he tried to suppress a blush but he miserably failed as his blush reach on his ears and neck as he suddenly remember last night.

Kuroko nodded…

"then we will be going ehem* now…. Kagami cook something for Kuroko-sama I'll just contact the first district* so they can send someone to open the barrier protecting Kuroko-sama's mansion…"

The bluenette vampire watched the two young men leave his room just then his cell phone rang

"Akihiro Kise?" he look at the registered number, he was curious why the head of the Kise family is calling him it's been almost 10 years since he last talked to his former guardian…

"hello….Kise-san it's been awhile."

"Yes I'm sorry if I haven't contact you for a decade Kuroko-sama I'm sorry I'm just a coward an-"

"it's ok… at least you leaved a letter… after the rebellion of the fifth district the Kise family needed to hide since your family is threatened because of me…"

"I'm still sorry … I neglected my duty as your protector especially the Kise Family is serving you for generations… and because of that I'll be sending my son Ryouta in my stead..."

"you don't need too, I don't think it's necessary… if Kise-san is worrying about the contract…"

"no… I also want my son to learn how to be responsible… I failed as your protector and as his father… I was busy working at Paris branch of the first district I knew that you are also the reason why I got a job here…I guess I haven't raised him well… so I will be sending him there to also fulfill his duty… please Kuroko-sama… after the rebellion I lost my wife and daughter… he is the only one that I have left and I don't want to lose him anymore… I think he will be safe in your district.."

"how about you?"

"my son and I are coming back to Japan and momoi-sama told me that I was needed at the first district as their engineer and co trainer with Kagetora-san…."

"hmmm ok but I hope he isn't as troublesome and annoying as you are Kise-san when you are still young… very well then have a good day. See you soon."

…

Time skip

Akashi Seijuro is now in front of the large gate of the bluenette's mansion, he was a bit taken aback at the sight of the mansion and surrounding it was some cherry blossom trees and hydrangeas...

but his patience is now on its limits, the prodigy Seijuro Akashi and the next heir of the Akashi industries needs to wait from someone in the first district to open up the mansion's barrier, he wasn't an intruder so why did he need to wait? He could just barge in after all he's an Akashi…

One hour and thirty five minutes later

A motorcycle arrived with a man that is about his height stopped near him… dark hair, sharp gray eyes and a casual grin with a happy- go –Lucky aura greeted him.

"ah~ I'm sorry if I'm late by the way I was sent by the first district, my name is Takao Kazunari you can call me 'Hawk'… and I guess you are the next Akashi that will protect my adorable tet-chan~ right~"

"how dare you make me wait…" seijurou was beyond piss off at the man in front of him

"how feisty and scary you are for a human~ Akashi-san… hahaha you also release such menacing aura like your dad, Grand pa and Akihiro Kise-san~.."

"could it be that you are a vampire…"

"yup… ohh it looks like your father didn't explained everything to you after all you just came back from Europe, anyway I'll open the barrier… tet-chan and shin-chan will explain everything to you~ oh by the way I have to warn you I don't know if your father told you this but I have to remind you there is a golden rule that tet-chan and your ancestors made and it's to protect tet-chan at all cost and lastly never fall in love with him " Takao said to him and after he opened the barrier and made a little alteration from the barrier that another Akashi can enter it, they both made way inside the mansion….

Meanwhile Akashi was a bit confuse at the last rule… yeah his family served this vampire named Kuroko and he also did his research about it though he only got so little information about him and how each districts and the council works, he tried asking his father but he only said to him is that he will know everything how it all works if he started doing his duties to the so called mysterious vampire. First of all his father told him that he didn't have to worry because he will serve a really adorable and kind man that looks like around his age and is smaller than him, the way his father talk to this mysterious vampire is so weird and he tenses up when he saw his father flash a rare smile… so this vampire is really important huh?

A few minutes later the two end up outside a door.

Knock knock

"tet-chan~ we finally arrived~"

"you may come in." after Akashi heard a monotone voice he cant help but to be tense… for so many years at finding the truth he will finally see the man behind this fiasco.

When the boys went inside, Akashi cant help to narrow his eyes at the sight of a weak looking beautiful boy. Sky blue hair and eyes, pale skin, all in all the vampire named Kuroko Tetsuya look so adorable and he has this calm aura surrounding him.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro 17 years old …" the red head offered his hand for a handshake which made the bluenette amused.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya a hundred or more years old, it's nice to meet you Akashi Seijuro-kun…" he held the others hand and gave him a small smile, Akashi on the other hand was taken aback at how cold Kuroko's hand is yet it was so soft and he didn't expect how beautiful the bluenette is when he gave him a small smile. The bluenette withdrew his hand and look at takao intently who slightly blush at Kuroko's gaze.

"aw~ Tet-chan don't look at me like that, I might ravish you for good~ uhmm tet-chan I'll just go and tease shin-chan and Kagami-kun first so I need to go… ah… before I forgot Satsuki-chan wanted to inform you that she wanted you to go to the first district… you know what I mean~"

"thank you for the information Takao-kun and please don't tease Shintarou-kun and Kagami-kun too much ok? They might beat you up. Especially that they got stronger lately and it's all thanks to riko-san's training menu. Do you want to join them on training?"

"no thanks Tet-chan I still want to live my life… ok bye enjoy your time with him! Honestly I don't know why you chose the Akashi clan they are all scary you know~" Takao said as he tried to hide his blush when he felt Kuroko is looking at him and he immediately close the door and ran away.

.

.

"so Tetsuya tell me everything you know, I want to know it…" Akashi gave a threatening tone to the blue haired vampire who just looks at him blankly.

"if that is what you want Seijuro-kun but before that I want to say that ever since these chosen families made a contract with me the Akashi family became the leader of my Guardians for generations, so I hope you wouldn't mind being a candidate to be my right hand man." The bluenette vampire bluntly said to the boy in front of him.

"candidate? Why cant I be your right hand immediately? I'm confident on my leadership skills After all since I'm always right I always win, Tetsuya…" the red haired with heterochromatic eyes look at him with a challenging tone and look.

"just like youichi, your father told me… Seijuro-kun is still a naïve child…. Not everything in this world is all about winning….Ok are you ready? don't be shock if I tell you the truth."

"let's see that tetsuya…" he evilly smirked at the innocent looking bluenette who just gave him a small sad smile.

….

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 2: bewitch**

…**.**

_Pumpkin-san:_ so this is a shounen ai that I made back when I'm still studying customs administration (in a manga form*) coz I was so bored at that time that watching people became a habit (college students, professors and politicians from the news*) and I find economics interesting due to the issues of smuggling, black markets and etc. coz there are people in this world who are too damn greedy who value their wants more than their needs …

it revolves on (slight*)mafia and vampire world hope you like it. sorry if they are ooc… actually I had trouble if I will turn this to a f.t. fanfic but Akashi, imayoshi, sakurai, riko and kuroko's personalities is somehow the closest to the original one... I'll adjust everything so they wont be too ooc..

ORIGINAL MAIN CHARACTERS  
**THIRD DISTRICT (SOUTHERN REGION*)**

Gabriel 'Yuki' Verseoux-** kuroko** – a fragile androgynous beauty and pure blood vampire, anyone who saw his exotic beauty will be immediately smitten to him and the council decided that he will only get male servants due to they didn't want his blood line to spread and mixed with a human blood. he is also the boss of the third district and a member of blood alliances that made a contract to the humans to protect their district but in return the first son of a chosen family will be his protector, servant, blood supplier and etc. Despite being a vampire he was a clumsy one and attracts danger easily, though drinking his blood will gave you endless luck, charisma and youth… the effect will last as long as kuroko lives.

Leonard chervil- **Akashi **– 17 yrs. Old a human his family served Gabriel/kuroko for Generations after his father needed to resign and needs to focus on running one of Kuroko's business empire… he hated the idea of it but when he started attending Kuroko's household all of his doubts was erase after he saw kuroko.. though there is a golden rule that his family should abide and it's to serve and protect Kuroko and never fall in love to the bluennete.

Jake carmine- **kagami-** 15 yrs. Old a human and an orphan who lost contact to his family when the fifth district rebelled 10 years ago … when the rebellion started a decade ago Kuroko saved him and he decided to be his servant while finding his missing brother. Kuroko and him are best friends… his personality is childish and immature despite his quite mature appearance.

Takashi Kagoshima- **midorima-** 17 yrs. Old his family is also serving Kuroko for generations like the akashi's and his family is living a secure and wealthy life ever since they served kuroko… but he did broke one rule that His family should abide and it's not to fall in love with Kuroko. He is also living at kuroko's mansion for almost 10 years.

**SECOND DISTRICT (EASTERN REGION*)**

Jean Daemon- **sakurai-** a pure blood an advisor and Lieutenant, he can see the future

Nathaniel Crux- **imayoshi-** a pure blood and the head of the second district

Luke Patton- **wakamatsu**\- 19 yrs. old a human vice-captain for the defense squad of the second district and Sakurai's Guardian

William Masson**\- aomine**\- 17 yrs. old human- was temporarily place at the second district for training and Kuroko's Guardian

**FIRST DISTRICT OR THE MAIN HEADQUARTERS (WESTERN REGION*)**

Lilith Rose- **Momoi**\- a pure blood also known as the red queen and the leader of the blood alliances, kuroko's self proclaim fiancée.. other info will be revealed soon…

Kumiko Geraldine **– riko aida**\- 19 yrs. old human and the vice-captain and co-trainer of the defense squad for the four districts

Joe Frederick –** Kiyoshi**\- A vampire and a former colleague of hanamiya

'Hawk'-**Takao**\- vampire- he uses his power to locate and put a barrier at certain areas so the intruders can't trespass.

'eagle'**-izuki**\- vampire-same power as takao but is now assigned to locate certain men that are hiding.(just added him out of a whim*)

**FOURTH DISTRICT (NORTHERN REGION*)**

Reo von Klein **\- haizaki**\- a pure blood and head of the fourth district

Kaito Urushiyama- **Nijimura- **human and Reo's/haizaki's guardian, disciplinarian and advisor

**FIFTH DISTRICT OR THE FORGOTTEN ONES**

Kaiser – **Hanamiya**\- a vampire and the first one to rebel at the alliances also deals with the black market

(the other kirisaki Daichi members will be humans*)

…

Some characters will also be appearing soon such as Kise, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu, Hyuuga, Izuki, coaches, uncrowned kings and etc. (but we are not going to focus on them that much*)

I don't know if I'll follow the original pairing on the old story that I wrote back then.

Anyway thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 bewitch

**B.A.R**

…

"**The very essence of romance is uncertainty."**

― **Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest and Other Plays**

…**..**

**CHAPTER 2: BEWITCH **

"just like youichi, your father told me… Seijuro-kun is still a naïve child…. Not everything in this world is all about winning….Ok are you ready? don't be shock if I tell you the truth."

"let's see that tetsuya…" he evilly smirked at the innocent looking bluenette who just gave him a small sad smile.

.

.

.

While Akashi and Kuroko is having a conversation, Takao is hanging out with midorima and Kagami at the kitchen.

"tiger-kun~ shin-chan~ ohayo~" takao grinned at them as he hopped towards the two males

"shorty what are you doing here, don't tell me you leave kuroko with the new guy!" kagami grabbed the front shirt of the smaller guy who is still grinning at them

"shut up bakagami, and don't you dare barging on Kuroko-sama's office… they are discussing about the contract and put down that idiot, kuroko-sama will be disappointed if we beat up that idiot"

"b-but" Kagami stiffened when he saw Midorima holding a kitchen knife and glared at him, so he decided to put down the vampire.

"easy tiger~ hmmm you should respect someone who's older than you…Shin-chan's right~ plus I may not control myself if I stayed longer at Tet-chan's office… you know what I'm saying right~ tet-chan is really irresistible~ ah, I want to ravish him… but you guys know what~ the new Akashi guy is really scary! He got the guts to glare at Tet-chan~ but it is also funny when he first saw him~ I mean he look like he just saw a goddess or something and then he reverted back into his demonic aura self~ I wonder if tet-chan is fine~" takao said animatedly to the two taller guys

"ugh shut up takao, ok I take it back I want to beat this idiot " Midorima said as he punched the head of the guy who pouted at him

"he's right baka megane… damn it I'm worried I don't like that guy, even though I just saw a glimpse of that shorty I knew that he's really different from his father, by the way the stupid giant and that bastard ganguro, hasn't come back yet from their training and mission whatsoever."

"…"

"bakagami don't you dare call me baka megane and the other two idiots, we have a name you know…"

"but I'm bad at remembering names plus it's not like they stayed here for more than three days and they hated me so what's the used on remembering those bastards name! maybe the former guardians but them nu uh hell will broke loose if that happens."

"idiot.."

"I feel sorry for tet-chan for adopting a boy who cant even remember the names of his housemates… by the way you two are really worried huh? hmmm ah~ how about we eavesdrop?" takao gave them a mischievous smile

"I'm in, shorty"

"tsk, I wont join you idiots, I'll be at the garden just call me if something happened." Midorima said to them as he leaves the kitchen.

"so tiger~ let's go!"

"aye! But this doesn't mean that we are friends…"

"ouch that hurt my feelings, anyway let's go~"

...

at the garden

midorima is taking a walk in the garden when he saw someone from the tactical squad stopped in front of the gate (each divisions / squads has a crest and specified uniforms *) and waved at him when he saw him, just then he shivered in fear when he notice who it was, he immediately dash towards the vice-captain of the tactical squad.

"ohayo vice capt. Kasamatsu!" he politely greeted the 20 year old man and bowed at him.

"ah good morning midorima shintarou, at least you have some respect unlike that guy kagami he needed to learn some respect… tsk... that kid"

"anyway do you have some business with kuroko-sama?" midorima ask the vice capt. Just then he noticed a large bouquet of larkspurs, crepe myrtles, violet's and bachelor buttons all wrap up in a purple bow, inside the vice captains car.

"not really , I just want to know if everything is all fine… so what do you think of the new Akashi?"

"I just saw him at the window earlier when he came with takao and I don't like him." He bluntly said to the vice capt. Who just raised his eyebrow.

"hmmm is that so? By the way murasakibara atsushi wanted to deliver this flowers that he made to kuroko-sama the mission didn't go well… it was such a hassle, anyway I need to go now to the second district a.s.a.p. and meet imayoshi-sama and sakurai-sama…. Can you give this to him? I really need to go now." Vice capt. Kasamatsu immediately took the bouquet and gave it to midorima.

"ok.. so he haven't finish his mission yet… have a nice trip vice capt. Kasamatsu I don't want you to be late especially if you are meeting with the vicious imayoshi-sama and the good natured sakurai-sama." He said as he took the flowers and bowed again to the vice capt.

"ok see you soon and please discipline that kid, we don't want kuroko-sama to be stressed out by that brat and luckily the brat aomine is on the care of the second district for now… ugh that brat I hope wakamatsu taught him a lesson at respecting the elders and not just those physical training."

"don't worry I'll do my best to discipline kagami and Aomine when he came back here."

"yeah I trust you and you don't fail our expectations for taking care of kuroko-sama, very well then see you soon."

"have a safe trip vice capt."

.

.

.

When midorima came back inside the mansion he immediately saw the two idiots eavesdropping and they still didn't notice him.

"what are you two doing?" he asked the two, slowly the two idiots turned their heads and saw a vicious aura leaking out from the megane.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" they shriek when they saw midorima

"I'm sorry, shin-chan… ah! I need to go, I think riko-san wanted me! Bye! Good luck to you tiger!" Takao said to them as he immediately run away.

"oi don't leave me idiot! This is your fucking fault and idea!" Kagami chased after him and run away from the megane..

"tsk idiots.. anyway I need to give these to him."

Knock knock

.

.

…

At the office

"so you mean that all of our wealth and power originally belongs to you? are you crazy tetsuya? why do you need to share out all those things" he said in a threatening tone

"..." The blue haired vampire just nodded at him

"hmmm is that so…about the one you explained to me earlier, I never thought that the system of the alliances works that way, it's really complicated yet interesting."

"it is, we protect our districts from the intruders especially from the fifth district.. Their power and influences went worldwide after the rebellion and it's hard to eradicate them. even the head of the tactical squad imayoshi-san cant predict their next move mainly because of hanamiya, his former student. Anyway let's change the subject… so seijuro-kun do you still have a question?"kuroko bluntly said but when he mentioned the name of hanamiya he cant help but to bit his lips and clenched his hands. Akashi noticed it and it seems that the man named hanamiya is a touchy subject to his master.

"ok… it looks like you don't want me to ask more question about the rebellion and about that hanamiya…. so tetsuya…"

"?" the blue haired vampire tilted his head at the teen in front of him. Akashi stood up from his seat moved towards where kuroko is seated, he leaned and trapped him from the chair and let out a smirk while looking at the sky blue eyes of his master.

"so tetsuya, as far as my family's contract to you, it seems that I only belong to you from now on, right~" Akashi leaned more towards the blue haired vampire until their faces are a few centimeters away from each other.

Akashi on the other hand cant help to be mesmerized at how beautiful his master is. The blue haired vampire is over a hundred years old yet he still looks as young as he is and looks so drop dead gorgeous, so androgynous…

So captivating…

"… is there a problem seijuro –kun?" his master whispered and Akashi seijuro cant help but to be entice by kuroko's voice, he leaned more and nibbled the earlobe of his master…

"ngnn….s-stop that Seijuro-kun." Kuroko's breathe hitched as he warned the red head, he can feel his fangs already when Akashi leaned more and purposely exposing his neck to his master.

For some reason he want to possess his master after all if he only belongs to kuroko, wouldn't it be fair that kuroko should only belong to him, right?

"Thirsty? You can have some~ if it's you I wouldn't mind giving you a lot~ te~tsu~ya~" Akashi purred at his master's ear then he felt the blue haired vampire graze his fangs to his exposed neck, and he cant help but to shiver in delight but before kuroko could pierce his fangs to his neck, just then someone knock on the door.

Knock knock

'tsk' Akashi mentally growled on who interrupted them, then he felt kuroko gently pushed him away, Akashi frowned at the gesture and watched his master to walk towards the door and opened it.

"shintarou-kun? Come in"

"vice capt. Kasamatsu went here to give this to you… he said that Murasakibara atsushi wanted to give this to you." He gave the large bouquet of flowers to his master."

"ah atsushi-kun… it's all purple… hmmm isn't he finished to the mission that I gave to him? He should be back by now…"

"I guess there are a few problems that happened during the mission, don't worry kuroko-sama he will come back soon." Midorima ruffled kuroko's hair and noticed that his master's hair is getting longer again.

"ehem*" Akashi faked coughed to them and glared at the tall green haired man who just raised an eyebrow to him.

"kuroko-sama I'm sorry but I need to go now and teach bakagami again…"

"ok take care shintarou-kun and please be patient to him also please don't kill takao-kun, I can still sense that he and kagami is hiding from you inside this mansion." He said to midorima and smiled at him…. When midorima was gone Kuroko sat on his couch, Akashi saw the blue haired vampire smiled as he look at the flowers and to be honest he didn't like it, Kuroko noticed it when he heard a 'tsk' coming from seijuro.

"oh I forgot to tell you that guy you saw is Midorima shintarou he is also 17 and the other candidate that I am telling you… the one who gave me this flowers is Murasakibara Atsushi also a candidate he's 19 years old… by the way, kagami taiga or the one that shintarou-kun called bakagami is the boy that I save a decade ago… I didn't made a contract with him and he's just 15 years old though he insisted that he wanted to stay here and served me, I still want him to have a normal and peaceful life… and… before I forget there are other two who is about to live here soon and it aomine daiki he just turned 17 and the second district is training him for almost a year now, imayoshi-san insisted that they will took care of him for a while, don't worry you will see daiki-kun here… he's just training there and I guess he will be back next week. And oh! Lastly Kise Ryouta will be here soon I think he's 18…"

"hmmm so I have two rivals at being your right hand man right?" he said confidently smirked

"indeed so it looks like Seijuro-kun is the type of person that always gets what he wants.. don't worry the moment when atsushi-kun arrives I'll start the test on who will be the one who is suitable for that position. Seijuro-kun I think you need to take a rest now or do you fancy exploring the mansion first?" he said and gave a small smile to the red head while he unconsciously tilted his head, Seijuro akashi cant help but to notice how adorable his master is.

"will you tour me if I said that I want to explore your mansion?"

"I'm sorry but I cant, I need to finish some paper works and read the reports first."

"then I'll just take a rest and unpack my luggage first."

"have a good day then seijuro-kun"

"same to you Tetsuya, if you need something I'm just on my room~" he smirked and winked at kuroko who just raised an eyebrow on how right Youichi is when he told that he's son is a bit different, he made a mental note that he need to call Youichi about Seijuro's behavior.

…

Timeskip

It is now evening Kagami is at the dojo cleaning the whole place as a punishment for eavesdropping and for not memorizing the different kinds of guns (note: yes behind the mansion there is a dojo and beside it is a large swimming pool, not so far from the two establishment is a shooting range*). Midorima was cleaning his katana at the living room sitting near the window as he took glances at kuroko who is outside and stargazing alone, just then Akashi showed up with an intimidating aura as he walks towards the green haired Megane.

"good evening I haven't formally introduce myself… I'm Akashi Seijuro 17, I'm an expert at handling guns and swords" He smirked when he noticed the scowled expression from the megane

"Midorima shintarou, 17… my specialty are swords and archery" he said and took a glance at the intimidating Red head with dual coloured eyes who is staring at Kuroko.

"so shintarou, is _he_ really like that?" Akashi said as he seated in front of shintarou while not tearing his gaze at the bluenette vampire.

"he? Oh Kuroko-sama… yes he really loves to stargaze, why?"

"hmmm he's interesting so Tetsuya said that you are a candidate for being his right hand man."

"yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"yes there is something wrong… I just thought that you are not suitable for that position"

"what makes you said that?" shintarou growled at the red haired teen

"because I said so, and since I'm always right, I always win..." Seijuro smirked

"how arrogant… it's useless to talk to you, the only Akashi that I acknowledge is your father, be grateful that AHOmine and murasakiBAKA isn't here or they'll both squash that emperor size ego and vibes of yours." He said as he took one last glance at the window where kuroko is stargazing alone at the garden.

"is that so? Hmmm it's alright after all I also don't acknowledge you being a candidate as tetsuya's right hand man" Seijuro taunted him while not leaving his gaze to the oblivious blue haired vampire.

"hmmp" Midorima turned around and went back to his room.

Flash back (10 years ago*)

The 17 year old Midorima shintarou can still remember when he first saw kuroko almost a decade ago when he first step foot on this mansion and his first apprenticeship…

it was early in the morning when he first saw a long haired bluenette surrounded by hydrangeas… snow white skin, sky blue eyes, and sky blue long hair swaying by the breeze 'an angel' he thought to himself, just then he saw him held a dagger, he saw the beautiful blunette pulled his own hair and cut it. the bluenette kneeled down and buried his hair on the ground.

Then he decided to look for his grand pa and tell what he saw, he run towards the back door and to the hallway that led to the living room, then he saw a man with red hair with bandages on both of his wrist comically arguing to a guy with navy blue hair and a sakura tattoo on his neck on how he is a better sharpshooter, then he saw a really tall purple haired man with glasses and has a tear drop crystal dangling earing on his left ear playing chess with his grand pa and beside the tall purple haired man is a boy that looks a bit older than him eating snacks while observing the two elders playing chess.

"ojii-sama! Ojii-sama!" he said as he ran towards his grand pa, the old man look at him and smiled asking what's wrong.

"ojii-sama! I think I saw my soul mate though she's an angel and older than me… (young shintarou pouted but then he became excited again*) She's really pretty! She's wearing a white hoodie and brown shorts though… but I swear I know that she's an angel! She has sky blue eyes and really long sky blue hair! And her skin is as white as snow! But then she cut her hair and buried it to the ground" young shintarou said animatedly to the older man who just smiled and ruffled his hair…

The two elder man who has red hair and the other who has a navy blue hair looked at him then the two burst out of laughing, then he looked at the other elder man with purple hair and glasses who is playing chess with his grand pa who just snickered at him.

"how dare you call Kuro-chin an angel! Kuro-chin is mine~" a young boy with purple hair glared at him, then the four elder men began to talk.

"so I guess _he_ did it again this year."

"_he_ should move-on"

"poor _him…_ah I want to comfort _him _in my arms~"

"pervert"

"tsk I told him that _he_ should choose me"

"_he_ won't listen to us anyway, just let _him _be."

"yeah right… _he's_ so stubborn, but that's what I like about _him~"_

"damn you we all know that we all like _him_ that's why we are protecting _him_ with or without the contract."

"yeah _he's_ so kind, gentle and yet so authoritarian and protective~"

"so cool, right~"

Half an hour later

Just then everyone in the living room became silent, they immediately stood up and bowed even the boy with purple hair bowed, young shintarou looks confuse and then when he looks at his back there is the angel that he saw at the garden.

"ohayou kuroko-sama/tetsuya-sama/kuro-chin-sama/kuro-dono/master-chan" they all said in unison and when they stood up again, they had shocked and amused expression on their faces when they saw Kuroko cut his long hair and now it's exposing his white long sexy neck.

"good morning youichi-kun (Akashi*seijuro's father), Jin-kun (aomine*daiki's uncle*), peter-kun (Murasikabara*atsushi's father), atsushi-kun, and tohru- kun (midorima/ shintarou's grandpa*)" he said with a small smile on his face as he slightly tilted his head.

"master-chan~ you look sexy~ with short hair" Jin jumped towards kuroko and hug the short bluenette tightly.

"Kuro-dono~ uwaahh you look so sexy though I will miss your long hair~" Youichi also tackled hug the cute bluenette.

"oi you two perverted bastards! Kuro-chin-sama can't breathe" Peter stood in front of the two elder men and forcefully separates them from the adorable bluenette and the two comically cried when both of them got a punch or two from the tall purple head with glasses.

"thank you peter-kun" Kuroko said with a small smile on his face, the tall purple head with glasses blushed as he carried the blue haired vampire to the couch. Just then a young atsushi hugged kuroko offering him vanilla candies which was happily accepted, young shintarou was still confuse on what is happening.

"ehem* everyone I would like you to meet kirito's son and my grandson, shintarou" tohru introduced him to everyone…

"oh hi Shintarou-kun, I'm kuroko tetsuya nice to meet you." He said with a smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Kuro-chin how about me~" young atsushi whined and hugged the blue haired vampire, Kuroko sighed and ruffled atsushi's hair as well.

"speaking of kirito (shintarou's dad and he has a dragon tattoo on his back*), where the hell is he?" Jin asked them

"you know that guy is a workaholic plus Kuro-dono assigned him on a mission that he always wanted to get despite kuro-dono warned him that it will be a dangerous mission, that guy is always a show-off trying to impress kuro-dono" Youichi childishly said to jin as he seated at the other couch drinking his coffee.

"Kuro-chin-sama I'll cook something for you, do you want your usual breakfast?" peter asked the vampire who just nodded and smiled at him.

"ah! I'm sorry if I mistook Kuroko-sama as a girl and an angel! I'm sorry." Shintarou bowed while blushing.

"it's ok shintarou-kun don't worry you'll know everything, after all you are staying here from now on.. oh don't worry you can go back to your house anytime you want plus look here, atsushi-kun and you can be friends, daiki-kun will also accompany you soon as his injured foot healed, uhmm you will meet the other two soon, very soon I guess it isn't time yet to meet them." Kuroko said to him with a sad smile as he ruffled his hair again.

"no it's ok it's my duty after all, you don't need to be sad kuroko-sama, I will protect you!" Shintarou declared while blushing and everyone inside the room laugh at him..

"no I will be the one protecting kuro-chin" Atsushi whined as he hugged kuroko while glaring at shintarou but the young boy glared back at the purple head boy.

"hahaha yeah, but you should protect each other too… because you will get stronger when you are protecting someone or people that is precious to you, right?" Kuroko smiled brightly at the two kids while ruffling their hair, the two kids blushed at the gesture while the other elders who noticed it pouted in jealousy coz they missed being treated as a baby by their beloved master… (yeah even shintarou's grandpa, atsushi's dad and the elder aomine and Akashi, lol*)

"speaking of those two boys, why didn't you bring seijuro?" jin said as he helped peter to bring out some breakfast for them.

"ah that boy of mine is so eccentric, he's not ready yet… I'll bring him here when he's 15 or 17 something."

"how about Kise's son I think he's older than seijuro, daiki, and shintarou, right? so does takao or even izuki tracked them?" Jin said to them

"ah that bastard, that traitor he leave kuro-dono after last year's rebellion, I don't want to see his face anymore." Youichi said to them as he handed some food to kuroko who just sighed.

"Akihiro-kun needed to leave, you guys know that his whole clan got killed and the only survivor are his wife his daughter and his son, remember?" kuroko bluntly said to them while taking a sip on his tea

"he didn't said goodbye to us." Jin and youichi said in unison and pouted

"but he did leaved a letter for us, we are all friends despite of our clashing personalities" peter said to them as he seated next to kuroko and cuddled the short blue haired vampire.

"ah shut up megane stop being all cheesy and blunt damn you and don't hug master-chan." Jin yelled and throw a pillow to the purple head megane sadly the pillow face planted towards their beloved blue haired vampire and his tea was spluttered all over his clothes… jin the navy blue haired man immediately paled..

"you bastard how dare you do that!" Youichi growled, on the other hand Peter and his son atsushi glared at him. Shintarou look at them and he shivered in fear when his grandpa is smiling sweetly that when Jin saw that smile he was about to cry…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry master-chan and tohru –sensei please don't kill me!" he cried and was about to escape from the wrath of the elder midorima who trained him on being a swordsman.

"it's ok I'll just go to my room and change." Kuroko said to them as he stood up from his seat

"I'll come with Kuro-chin~" the purple haired boy said and Kuroko just nod.

As soon as the blue haired vampire is gone shintarou watched his grandpa dragged the tall navy blue haired man outside with a smile on his face.

"HELP MEEEEE, Please master don't kill me" Jin yelled and cried while he was being drag outside

"jin-san as the one who disciplined you on your younger years I'll teach you your manners again, o-kay~" shintarou's grand pa smiled and the other two elder guardian paled knowing that the punishment will be painful.

"rest in peace, jin" the purple haired megane and the red haired men said in unison. Shintarou look at them and when the two notices the young midorima is staring at them, both of them grinned.

"hey shintarou-kun do you want to hear some funny stories about Kuro-chin-sama~"

"yeah we know a lot of his embarrassing moments! So keep it a secret okay."

"roger!" he said and the two elders grinned at him.

End of flash back

…

Meanwhile at the fifth district headquarters (it was hidden by some kind of powerful barrier*)

"oi hara did the shipment arrived?"

"yes hanamiya-sama but we have a problem…"

"what?"

"someone infiltrated our shipment and he was too strong for us…"

"you have gun then why didn't you shoot that person!"

"it was a vampire and he's really fast though he wore a black ninja uniform with a crest on it's back."

Hanamiya was now curious on who it is…just then someone arrived with a happy grin on his face while dragging a huge black bag.

"hana-chan don't be so angry look I captured him~" the vampire that is taller than him smiled

"who?" he growled in annoyance at the flirty vampire

"here~" the other vampire opened the bag and saw a guy all tied up in silver hand cuffs and chains. Hanamiya's eyes widen and didn't expect that one of the best part time assassins of the first district will be captured.

"ugh damn you hanamiya I knew you are behind that disgusting shipment, are you trying to contaminate… ugh" izuki yelled at him.

"oh~ long time no see 'eagle'" hanamiya smiled at him

"if I got away here I'll report this to Kuroko-sama!"

"oh it's been a decade since I last saw that beauty, he was so astonishing that time, that rage.. ah~ I want to see those eyes again…" he said with a smile, he also knew that izuki was the one who made the barrier at kuroko's mansion, just then an idea hit him and smirked. On the other hand izuki flinched when the same idea hit him…' no way, hell no.' izuki thought to himself.

"stop talking about kuroko, I know how close you are before… so hana-chan what we should do to him~ he already knew about_ that_ _shipment_~"

"jealous? hara call the others, you told me last time that you are all so stress out right? Then here I'll give you eagle for a while. Oh call seto I need him for a new strategy… after that come here I'm thirsty, hara"

"oi hana-chan I'm thirsty too give me some share~"

"no way they are mine, hmmm but since you brought such a nice gift to me Mibuchi then I'll lend you one of my best men~ don't worry they all taste so fine~ but you need to wait for them to come…. Oi hara call them Mibuchi is waiting."

"hai. Hanamiya-sama"

"so eagle, is kiyoshi all well? I miss my good old friend~"

"you bastard shMMMff-mffmmff"

"why did you cover his mouth mibuchi?"

"first was Kuroko and now kiyoshi, huh?...hmmm you knew he is fine, why do you need to hear if he's really fine? Especially coming from this little birdie's mouth?"

"are you really that jealous~?" Hanamiya sexily grinned and move forward to the other as he gently caressed his cheek.

"…"mibuchi didn't utter a word and just averted his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Hanamiya evilly grinned and played the locks of the taller male in front of him

"they are coming here in less than five minutes, hanamiya-sama"

"oh great, hara take eagle to _that room_, ok" mibuchi seriously said to Hara who immediately complied and went to the torture room while dragging izuki.

"mibuchi don't be like that to my right hand, I want to be the one who punish them not you."

"I don't like him… especially seto… you two are so close."

"hmmm you look cute when you are jealous." He whispered on mibuchi's ear

"not really, they just pissed me off… I think you don't need those human."

""you really are cute~ let's go to my room, mi~ bu~chi~"

"I think that's a good idea hana-chan, for tonight I'll make you forget about kuroko and you'll just scream my name." Mibuchi grinned as he leaned closer towards hanamiya and his arms on the others waist.

"let's see about that."

...

Back at the garden of the kuroko mansion

Kuroko is gazing at the stars; he hated this empty feeling in his heart… "shigehiro-kun…" he muttered, he really missed the man 'my first love' he thought to himself as he remember some bitter sweet memories of the two of them.

'Betrayal and lies yet I'm still so drawn to those words… I love you and I promise I wont leave your side.' He bitterly thought to himself again. Then he remembered shintarou's words… 'move-on' should he really move on? Yes, it's been years BUT 'I'm scared' he thought to himself again.

Kagami saw the blue haired vampire resting alone at the garden. He noticed that kuroko's fangs showed… 'he's hungry' but why does he look so sad he thought to himself then he decided to run towards kuroko and laid beside him.

"oi kuroko why are you alone?" he look at the blue haired vampire while kuroko is still looking at the sky purposely ignoring the tall red head friend.

"…"

"talk to me kuroko"

"…"

". I know you are uhmm.. hungry I mean thirsty… argh kuroko don't give me a cold shoulder, hello?" the 15 year old tall red-haired boy whined as he tried to make the petite blue haired vampire to notice him…

A few moments of silence

Kagami frowned as he failed to catch kuroko's attention, he thought that he should leave now and maybe kuroko preferred to be alone, just then

"I don't want to bother kagami-kun and yes I'm thirsty "

"yeah right look you are hungry… uhmm I told you that you should drink my blood and I know that how much you hated drinking those blood bags, I'm here for you and ah! No… I mean us! Yes we are here for you! That stupid giant, that bastard megane, that narcissistic ganguro, I'm sorry but I forgot their names"

"it's fine I can manage myself, and kagami-kun they have names and you live with them uinder the same roof for years though you rarely see them but still how can you easily forgot their names? Are you that an idiot kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly said to him and finally look at him, kagami's eyes widen when he noticed how close their face is, he immediately averted his eyes he knew his face is heating up

"huh really sorry about that I'm just not good with names and they just rarely go home here!... plus Look you are so petite and you haven't grown tall at all." Kagami decided to tease the blue haired vampire then laugh at him.

"is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult, kagami-kun?"

"both. here, have some I don't mind… plus you look so thirsty." Kagami smiled at him and unbuttoned his front shirt still laying on the grass beside kuroko.

"are you sure?" Kuroko sat up and leaned towards kagami

"it's ok, anything for you Kuroko." Kagami tilted his head as Kuroko moved towards him and now was on top of him kissing and licking his neck. Kagami blushed again when he felt the blue haired vampire clutch his shoulder and graze his fangs on his neck.

"kagami." Kuroko whispered in his ears then kuroko pulled away and look at him in the face. Kagami's breathe hitched a little when he saw kuroko's face was just so close, just a little push and he can kiss him.

"kagami, are you sure, I can have some?" kuroko asked again as their nose touched each other, the tall red haired boy was still speechless and just nodded.

Kuroko cant help but to smirk as he leaned more, neither the two of them noticed seijuro is still watching them from the window.

'you'll be mine tetsuya' seijuro thought to himself as he watch the two from the window, he knew that he shouldn't be jealous especially he just met him, and he can still remember that there is a girl who confessed to him and told him that she fell in love at first sight to him, he harshly rejected the girl and told her that there is no such thing as love at first sight or even love itself.

Now he cant help but to feel how ridiculous he just said before and now he didn't expect himself that he will fell in love at first sight to his master, now he wonders if his father also felt the same when he is still young and serving kuroko….

'I'll do everything to be your right hand, tetsuya' he smirked and leave the room.

…..

To be continued

NOTE:

Sorry if some of them are ooc because I based them to the original story that I wrote and yeah I hope you wouldn't mind about the elder guardians/protector of kuroko I used the original name of the elders or former guardian of kuroko from the story that I wrote… and about the reason why kuroko is making his hair long up until his waist and the hair cutting you will know the reason soon.

_The original story that I wrote ended up to 27 chapters in my note books… I don't know if I would follow it and some scenes on it were _ehem*_ M-rated/sex scenes _ehem* _so I was a bit scared if you guys don't like it and be bothered by it. _

In this story kuroko's hair is as long as riko aida's hair at the season 2 and he just tied it in a low ponytail or hair pins*

**CHAPTER 3: HONEY**

**CHAPTER 4: KISS**

**English is my second language so yeah a lot translating meaning I'm not good at grammar and also means not so fast updates.**


	3. Chapter 3 honey

B.A.R.

Pumpkin-san: thank you guys… for liking the story, I'm really happy… ehem*characters in this story will be a bit ooc for I will follow the original, For now this will be kuroko x all… don't worry he will end up with someone you're really familiar with and you will noticed it as my story progresses. Thank you for the favorite, review and follow..

Oh before I forgot there is a kissing scene here…

…..

"Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear."

― John Lennon

…

**Chapter 3: honey**

As kuroko leaned towards kagami, the bluenette vampire noticed the lustful daze of the tall red head to him, he cant help but to smirk and be disturbed at the same time due to vulnerability Kagami is displaying to him… 'how naïve…" he thought to himself, yet apart of him wants to tease the boy beneath him.

So kuroko brushed his soft cold lips to kagami's chapped warm ones, kagami blushed furiously by it… 'cute' kuroko thought to himself, just then he accidentally read the tall red head's mind his eyes widen and kagami noticed it.

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

Kuroko shakily pulled away and sat beside the tall red head, his body is trembling as he tried to suppress his laughter. Kagami was so embarrassed when he noticed that kuroko read his mind, he stood up. Then kuroko burst out in laughter

"HAHAHAHAH k-kagami-kun HAHAHA really? I-I never thought that in that young age of yours HAHAHA you can think of such sexual stuffs HAHAHA keep dreaming kagami-kun yes you are indeed taller and bigger than me, but can you really top me? that was such a really cute romantic daydream Kagami-kun,, hahahaha!"

"YOU! AHHHH! ASGFDGLALDGH!" Kagami said as he pointed at kuroko who is trying to calm himself. The tall red was about to leave and ran away to hide his embarrassment from Kuroko but before he could make his first step he was pulled and pinned down by Kuroko in the ground again. Yes, kuroko is the weakest in terms of physical strength among the purebloods and his kind but he is still a bit stronger than most of his guardians.

"Kuroko! You idiot!" kagami shouted with a blush on his face, his heart beat raced when kuroko leaned and whispered in his ear

"taiga" kuroko whispered his name and kagami shivered when he got an eye contact to the bluenette vampire who was suppressing his thirst of blood.

"taiga, I'm sorry but I cant drink your blood right now" the bluenette bluntly said to him

"damn it but you are thirsty kuroko!" kagami yelled back

"yes I know what you are thinking but Taiga you are tired right now from shintarou's punishment. So don't worry about me, I can manage myself… so taiga I order you right now to take a rest in your room." the bluenette stared at Kagami's eyes with his usual blank stare and voice…

"o-ok…" Kagami mumbled under his breath

After kagami left, kuroko stayed outside and watched the stars again… he wondered if taking kagami taiga under his wing is a good thing, the 15 yrs. Old teen should find his brother soon…

The cold breeze blew again and for some reason he smelt the scent of honey from the beehive a couple of feet away from him, it made him remember some memories of the past that he regretted.

'if I wasn't that cheeky bastard back then it wouldn't happen all of this wouldn't happen…. The rebellion, shigehiro's hatred to me, and his betrayal… no one could have died, those tragedies wouldn't happen. This is all my fault ' Kuroko thought to himself

"amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus* (love is rich with both honey and venom*)" the bluenette vampire mumbled to himself as he sat on the grass, one of his arms is supporting his weight on the ground and the other one is up in the air as if he is trying to get the stars above in the sky, and silent tears flowed on his sky blue eyes.

Flash back

It was evening, spring season and a long haired Kuroko tetsuya was in Italy to visit the main headquarters of the world blood alliances but as he took a break under a tree, a man with glasses approached him with his famous Cheshire like grin.

Telepathic conversation**

"oh~ buona Sera tetsuya~ are you on your way at the headquarters? Come sta?" imayoshi grinned and waved to the long haired vampire sitting under the tree as he slowly walked towards to him.

"Abbastanza bene I'm going to the headquarters and i'm just tired so I sat under this… oh… it's rare to see you without your cute brother, so who is that boy behind you?" kuroko looked up and smirked as he saw the fire user imayoshi looking handsome in his navy blue tailored suit with a boy on his teens following him wearing a black suit.

"he's with Momoi-chan…. You know what I really envy you tetsuya~"

"huh? perché?" kuroko raised an eyebrow to the sly raven head megane in front of him

"jeez look among us pure bloods you are one of a kind I mean you really are different among us to the point it was scary coz your blood line almost doesn't have any weaknesses except on strength and speed… yet you didn't want to have such special treatment from us despite you are the last one from your bloodline…"

"imayoshi I don't know where our conversation is going about my bloodline but I also envy you too… you are tall, you can control the fire while your brother can see the future and you guys have such masculine features like the other male vampires even sakurai wouldn't be mistaken as a girl.. however I have such androgynous features and I hate it plus you are all strong while I lack the strength that a pure blood must have…actually some of my human guardians are stronger than me and it's irritating… by the way before we can indulge our self in our conversation would you like to introduce me to him?" kuroko gave a small smile to imayoshi as he stood up and brushed the invisible dust or dirt on his well-tailored long beige coat. imayoshi stared at kuroko's face and the bluenette swore there is a glint on the fox like eyes of the raven haired megane vampire.

"aw… don't pout tetsuya… anyway this is hanamiya makoto… cute little human isn't he?" imayoshi finally speak up when they noticed the teenager looking at them with a confused faced.

"where did you met him? Is heone of your subordinates?" kuroko spoke up as he leaned his back on the tree and his hands tucked in the pocket of his coat.

"actually no… I just found him at an orphanage… he grew up there and he volunteered to teach the younger ones there, he was really smart so I adopted him plus isn't he cute? Tetsuya do you like the name that I gave to him? hanamiya makoto means flowery truth~" imayoshi walked towards the smaller male and trapped him on the tree, kuroko just stared at him with his usual unemotional face yet on the other hand Hanamiya looks so scandalized at their position especially when he noticed imayoshi burying his face to the long blue locks of the pretty 'girl' leaning on the tree.

" don't tell me you'll turn him into one of your underlings soon?" kuroko whispered and he felt Imayoshi just grinned and nodded…

"come si chiama?" Kuroko said as he pushed the taller male in front of him but failed due to Imayoshi is stronger than him, imayoshi on the other hand buried his face and inhaled the scent of the bluenette's soft long sky blue locks.

"Mi chiamo…h-hanamiya makoto, uhmm…molto lieto signorina…" Hanamiya politely bowed, his cheeks have a tint of pink when he got an eye to eye contact with the beautiful bluenette.

kuroko chuckled on the odd behavior of the young teen in front of him, Imayoshi also chuckled because Hanamiya thought Kuroko was a girl, he felt a bit pity to his fellow pure blood because he was always mistaken as a girl yet he have to admit Tetsuya is really beautiful, and most of his kind wanted to acquire him to be his lover.

"makoto-san, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya… and I'm a man, imayoshi will give you further details if you wanted to know more trival things about me." Kuroko bluntly said and smiled at hanamiya who 's face turned red from embarrassment, imayoshi pulled away and walk towards the teenager.

"congratulazioni! oh makoto-chan… don't tell me you like my dear tetsuya? Ah, So we are rivals from now on? Jeez that hurt my feelings…" Imayoshi said in a sickly sweet toned as he slung his arms to him.

"È pazzo, cut the act imayoshi your acting skills sucks… don't tease the boy… and no… I don't want to have a date with you, I would rather have a date with izuki, takao or sakurai than you… you really are sly, you know that?" kuroko bluntly said to the sly megane

"ouch how did you know that I will ask you out again?" imayoshi pouted

"we've known each other for a really long time and every time we met you always ask me out… by the way that boy looks interesting, you got a smart one huh? would you lend him to me sometimes?" kuroko teased the older pure blood and smirked when he saw a blush on the two taller men in front of him.

"eh~ I found him first but if it's you I wouldn't mind… or perhaps this is your indirect way to say that you want me tetsuya~" imayoshi smirked as he removed his arm on the human teenager who looks a bit scandalized at what the megane just said.

"È pazzo, Devo andare adesso my guardians are about to come here, Hanamiya, Imayoshi . a più tardi." Kuroko seductively smirked and winked at the two taller men and he walked towards his 'protective' guardians.

"ciao~" imayoshi said and smirked back as he waved his hand to the bluenette, hanamiya on the other hand bowed but blushed furiously when he saw the smirked and wink.

A few weeks later (they are still in Italy due to some circumstances that will be revealed in the next few chapters*)

The human teenager named Hanamiya makoto was ordered by Imayoshi to come at Kuroko's rest house with kiyoshi and Izuki to open the barriers. Izuki raised an eyebrow on why the hell hanamiya has a bouquet of red roses with him, hanamiya knew that the other raven haired with silver eagle eye like eyes didn't like him at all then he look at the tall vampire beside him who was just smiling like an idiot… as soon as the three arrived they were just greeted by Kuroko's guardians who just glared at them. hanamiya noticed how protective Kuroko's guardian is. One of the guardians led them to kuroko's office and the two vampire left him behind and the two warned him that.

"don't get too cozy to kuroko-sama or I'll slit your throat. Remember this I'm watching you." Izuki threatened

"ah~ I want to play with the cute tohru-chan~* (tohru is shintarou's grandpa and at this timeline tohru is just 3 years old*), izuki please let's go and play~"

"huh? senpai! I still need to warn this brat! And Kuroko-sama is mmffff" Izuki protested but was cut off by Kiyoshi who is grinning like an idiot and covered the mouth of izuki with his large hand, kiyoshi turned to hanamiya and gave a big smile

"hanamiya~ good luck~ and don't worry izuki is just concerned on your well-being~ maa~ maa~ I already felt Kuroko-sama is glaring at us behind that door~ izuki let's go and spar with kuroko-sama's guardians." Kiyoshi merrily said but slightly shivered in fear when he felt kuroko is glaring at them behind the wooden door and he immediately dragged izuki on the hallway.

As soon as he was left alone hanamiya decided to knocked and opened the door, his breathe hitched when he saw Kuroko staring at him who just sat on his chair and on the grandeur wooden desk of the bluenette vampire was a massive amounts of paper works and books neatly piled on each side.

"buon giorno hanamiya, come sta?" Kuroko said as closed the book he is holding not tearing his gaze to the human in front of him

"si… uhmmm grazie… Kuroko-sama I want to know why did you ask me to be here? Uhmmm here flowers uhmm for you" Hanamiya shyly said the beautiful bluenette seated in front of him, his face flushed pink when he saw Kuroko smiled in amusement.

"È bello hmmm Grazie mille Hanamiya."

"you can call me Makoto, K-Kuroko-sama"

"hmmm now I know why Imayoshi took you, you really look cute ma-ko-to a really interesting and intelligent one… oh~ I called you because I got so stressed on having this paper works and I just want some company, so would you like to play chess with me? Apparently none of my guardians know how to play it plus I'm tired playing shogi, mahjong and cards with them, Imayoshi told me that you know how and somehow you checked mate him…"

"yes I checked mate him, it was easy."

"is that so? I want to see that myself don't worry I wont read your mind it would be unfair plus I want to see if you can checked mate me."

"let's see about that."

"let's go to my room I have a board there."

"your room?!" Hanamiya said looking a bit scandalize

"don't worry I wont kill you or anything, are you nervous around me Makoto?." Kuroko gave a seductive grin at the taller male as he took a glance at his back. they both walk towards his room and Hanamiya was curious why Kuroko has a long hair.

"I just like my hair long Makoto…. I didn't read your mind, you are just staring at my hair since the beginning and you even thought I was a girl. Right?" he said at the taller male as soon as both of them entered the room Hanamiya was just confused on how simple Kuroko's room is… white walls with a few landscape paintings, White marbled tiles, fluffy white carpet, one big window with a light blue airy curtain, a king size bed, a small table made out of glass where a lamp was place in it, on the window there is a table with a board of chess made out of glass and two chairs in it.

"the truth is I don't like grandeur stuffs, I like my room to look as simple as possible."

"is that so?"

"so shall we begin?"

"kuroko-sama to make this game of chess more interesting, how about we made a bet? , if I won uhmm can I be your friend or guardian perhaps"

"a bet? Hmm sounds interesting, sure why not but you need to ask Imayoshi's permission about it since you are under his care and you are underage little boy, I was wondering why do you want to be my friend or guardian?… ok, hey don't glare at me hahaha you really are an interesting kid but if I won you will do something for me, it's more like a dare." Kuroko said with a small smile

"dare? Wait I'm just 15 and I'm not a little boy!" he said in an irritated tone

" 15 is still underage for me… don't worry it will be a pretty interesting dare and it wont kill you, So shall we start? best of five makoto." Kuroko stared at him his face was really pretty as the morning light illuminated the whole room and the long blue hair was somehow swaying due to the breeze at the open window

"sure, be ready I'll win this." Makoto stared with interest at the bluenette and he let out a boyish smirk at the pretty bluenette.

"let's see about that." Kuroko bluntly said with his blank face but then he decided to smirk back at the human in front of him.

End of flashback

….

At the second district

(imayoshi and sakurai's mansion/ the land area and mansion is twice as big of kuroko's mansion but the design was minimalism*)

(oh before I forgot in this story sakurai and imayoshi are brothers with different mothers, both were born in the same year. The legitimate son was sakurai and imayoshi was the illegitimate one* but the two brothers have such a really strong bond and get along really well despite their total opposite personalities though sakurai was a really sweet and timid one that most of the time he was dependent to either wakamatsu or imayoshi. meanwhile imayoshi is really protective* (ehem possessive*) towards his brother, also they are a few years older than kuroko and both of them adored the bluenette in a romantic way)

"shoichi-nii sama wake up please… gomenasai shoichi-nii-sama but you have to wake up." Sakurai tried waking up his brother by shaking him… a few moments later the older brother still doesn't respond to this method, so he tried to pour cold water on his brother, and somehow successfully made his brother half awake.

"ryou-chan, if its riko-chan or hyuuga-chan tell them that I'll submit the paper works tomorrow, if either one of them still insist I'll burn the damn papers and their office." He buried his face on the pillows while his brother is still trying to wake him up frantically

"that's arson! Gomenasai! don't use your powers nii-sama! gomenasai! It isn't riko-san or hyuuga-san! Actually I got another premonition and it's about hanamiya-san!" Sakurai wailed and at the mention of Hanamiya's name, Imayoshi immediately sat on his bed and look at his brother.

"_him_!? What did you see?! Ryou-chan?!"

"I saw hanamiya torturing izuki-san and tetsuya-sama was about to get involve again!"

"damn it… call Momoi-san now!"

Just then the door opened, imayoshi growled a bit since he knew on who the hell is person who likes to keep barging in their room plus he knew that person will just be ogling his beloved brother who is just a few months younger than him.

"sakurai-sama, imayoshi-sama ohayou… uhmmm nijimura-san and Haizaki-sama from the fourth district is about visit here today to deliver some reports and paper works for you, he also told me something like this 'damn you kitsune for blackmailing me something blah blah blah like that' then Nijimura took the phone and told me that they will be here in a few hours." Wakamatsu said in a very polite way yet his voice was still a bit loud, he blushed when he saw his master (sakurai*) smiled at him and greeted him back, Imayoshi just chuckled and evilly grinned at the blonde vice capt. Of the defense squad of the second district, who immediately paled when he heard and saw imayoshi chuckled at him while he snuggled his brother tighter.

"buon giorno wakamatsu~ oh before I forgot how is your squad doing now?" wakamatsu swore he saw an evil glint on imayoshi's fox like eyes as he stared at him, while his cute and oblivious brother is dialing someone on the phone.

"they are doing fine… except for that lazy brat, damn him ugh fuck I want to shoot some bullets on him! I wonder how kuroko-sama has the patience to have such a lazy brat guardian ugh damn him! I want to kill that ahomine!" he bluntly said but his not so calm demeanor snapped out when he told imayoshi about aomine Daiki and kept bashing on how Lazy the kid is.

"calm down~ tetsuya-chan asked us to take care of one of his guardian, right~ wont it be a privilege to you that you are handling one of the beloved kuroko tetsuya's precious guardians am I right wakamatsu? And also tetsuya trusted you to instruct. Also please stop ogling at my beloved brother or I'll burn you." Imayoshi grinned liking how Wakamatsu suffered as he trained kuroko's guardian because he knew Wakamatsu has a crush on his beloved brother and he will do anything to protect his brother's chastity.

It was tough as hell before he could finally convinced Kuroko to take one of his guardians for 'training' and only daiki was fitted for his plans (atsushi and shintarou was under the training with mostly kagetora, araki, the elder guardian of the bluenette vampire and Kuroko tetsuya itself… plus atsushi was already a talented one and shintarou was a hard-working and passionate person… so the two did not fit on his plans until he saw daiki sleeping under the tree he knew the kid is a talented one yet also a really egotistic and lazy person*) so he tried convincing Kuroko until he finally gave up because Kuroko was so stubborn and quite protective for his guardians well-being. Imayoshi gave up and finally tell kuroko the truth that wakamatsu a talented vice capt. Has a crush on his beloved brother and he wants him to suffer, he also told that aomine could benefit on this so-called training so surprisingly and imayoshi himself could not believe that the beautiful bluenette finally agreed about it. Though if Daiki didn't learn a thing about the so called training, imayoshi will face a very painful punishment from kuroko and his guardians, Just the thought of the punishment made imayoshi shivered in fear especially kuroko knew what he hates despised the most… the last time he did something that displeased kuroko is that, the bluenette drag him to the beach and it was really painful experience plus the bluenette almost drowned him to the sea.

He cant protest at that time coz he knew it was his fault after all. He never thought the gorgeous, kind-hearted, ehem* delicate and feminine-looking, bluenette vampire could be really dangerous and murderous sometimes when pissed off.

"uhmm I think I need to go now… I need to discipline that lazy-ass bastard" wakamatsu said as he somehow realize something important on his role as aomine daiki's co instructor (the other trainer's also helped him due to wakamatsu's short temperedness can rival daiki's also already short patience*)… a lot of trainers wanted to impress the bluenette vampire that they did almost everything to convince kuroko that they want to train his guardians but all of them failed… now that imayoshi's district already acquired (due to some circumstances*) one of the bluenette's guardian, all he need to do is to do his best and impress the bluenette vampire and his sakurai-sama, maybe he could also get a promotion if he trained the other really well, wakamatsu unconsciously smiled triumphantly with an idiotic pose, he said good bye to his two superiors and immediately (and desperately*) tried his best to find where the hell that bastard is hiding.

Meanwhile the two brothers are still on the bed… imayoshi is still cuddling his only brother while sakurai is texting a certain someone.

"shoichi-nii-sama I already texted Momoi-san, I cant contact her maybe coz she's still sleeping." Sakurai said to his brother making imayoshi snapped out from his dreadful reveries (kuroko's dreadful punishment to him due to his playful mind games towards tetsuya*) and look at his beloved only brother with a sigh of relief.

"thanks ryou-chan if she read it, she will be definitely panicked after all she self-proclaim herself to the whole council that she is tetsuya's fiancée, which is really ridiculous and one-sided." Imayoshi said to his brother.

"let's visit him next week nii-sama, i- i- want to see him a-and… and… I want to hang out with him like the good old days…" sakurai said with a flustered face.

"hmmm yeah… after all tetsuya-chan is like a sky to all of us…"

"and no matter what we do to acquire tetsuya-sama, he is far from our reach yet no matter what we do, we are all still connected to him."

" yeah like a mysterious and ever so changing magnificent sky that's been watching us from above… yet I felt bad for him especially he is carrying one of the oldest and rarest bloodline"

"yes nii-sama… oh….. gomenasai I just remember tetsuya-sama's wrath a decade ago, that really was a fierce battle, I wonder why hanamiya-san did _that_ … didn't he and tetsuya-sama are quite close back then, I wonder what made him that sadistic and so blood-lust?" sakurai frowned as he reminisce, Imayoshi on the other hand knew everything why did that happened but at least he was also grateful that his brother is a bit oblivious on what is really happening on kuroko's and hanamiya's friendship.

"like hanamiya said a decade ago…. that night of the fifth district's rebellion _they say the misfortune of others taste like honey…_, actually after a decade I know fully understand what he really is trying to imply…"

"huh I don't get you nii-sama…"

"it's ok let's get out of here and eat some breakfast."

. ..

At the airport

Two gorgeous (and sexy ehem*)tall blonde men with honey coloured eyes arrived the first one was a short blonde hair, has an ear piercing and wore fashionable clothes while dragging off his luggage. Beside him another blonde man wearing a well-tailored black suit, his long hair that end up to his waist were tied up in a low ponytail, his honey coloured left eye looks so warm and friendly though his right eye has an eye patch and is hiding something underneath it, plus he looks too young for his age that is on his mid-forties (ryouta's father here is 42 but just looks like on his early 30's*).

"ryouta we finally arrived! Ah~ I miss kuroko-sama so much~"

"mou~ dad why do we need to leave Paris, I like there a lot and japan is so boring~"

"I told you, you are doing your duties as one of kuroko-sama's guardian." The older kise scolded his son

"mou~ who the hell is that kuroko-sama that you kept on barging on me~ I bet he was just a brat~" Ryouta bluntly said but before he could bash the bluenette more he shivered in fear when he saw the menacing glare of his father…

"s-sorry… I was just curious coz ever since I was young you always tell me on how great that vampire is."

"he really is great and you will know it why when you performed your duties there, before I forgot there are two golden rules at that house hold first was to protect Kuroko-sama his well-being/chastity, and etc… and obey his orders… the last one is never fall in love with him."

"but father, you fell in love with him right? And even you have mother you still have some one-sided feelings for him up until now."

"that was the most ridiculous rule that the council made even though they knew that most likely all of kuroko-sama's guardian will still fell for him, it's like a threat for us guardians that yes we may fell for him but we should also think that there is a high possibility that it cant be reciprocate back so it will all ended up in a heart break or worst it can turn into obsession… though there is one lucky human that only kuroko-sama loved all his life but that bastard how dare he make kuroko-sama cry…"

"huh? really? So who is that guy?"

"tohru midorima (shintarou's granpa*) told me about it and it didn't end well.. kuroko-sama was so devastated at that time that he almost killed himself but something happened and years passed by and an incident happened and that is the rebellion of the fifth district led by hanamiya… anyway I just wanted to warn you especially you are going to live there with other possessive guardians of Kuroko and the competition to catch his attention was ugh let's just say it will turn out into a bloody fight."

"oh~ by the way is there any girls there?"

"women are prohibited at that household due to they didnt want kuroko-sama's bloodline to be mixed up especially that Kuroko is the last one from that rare bloodline and the council wanted to preserve it…plus I doubt that you would need women there after all kuroko-sama already surpassed them in terms of charm, wit and beauty"

"so~ why did you know a lot about those things"

"I was Kuroko-sama's left hand, Ryouta never let down your guard and never messed up on your duties there or you'll end up getting killed, remember that."

Ryouta was now confused on what his father just told him but on the other side his curiosity sparked up more on this vampire named kuroko tetsuya.

"I cant wait to meet him dad."

A few moments later

A black luxurious sports car arrived and the driver is none other than…

"kazu-san~ long time no see~ I miss you~"

"hahaha akihiro-chan long time no see~ ah~ you've grown older again~ hahaha yet ugh taller as well. Anyway come inside the car and you'll be very pleased on who you'll be meeting inside a-ki-hi-ro-chan~ hope you didn't murder each other~ oh! Is that your son? Wow he is as tall as the other three"

"three?"

" yup aomine daiki, midorima shintarou, and kagami taiga… the tallest is murasakibara atsushi and the shortest is Akashi seijurou come inside~"

" kagami taiga?"

"oh you didn't know? That's really new after all you have a lot of connection so-"

"don't tell me kuroko-sama adopted again… damn why kuroko-sama is so kind.. what if that kagami is a spy or an assassin in disguise?"

"ehem* akihiro you bastard come inside the car, I don't want him to wait for us."

"y-youichi?! Ahahaha long time no see. You haven't change at all ok I'll go inside but I'll sit beside kazu-san, ryouta you can chat with Akashi youichi." Ryouta's dad said in a sickly sweet tone as he gave a gaze at the elder Akashi who glared back.

"ok… uhmmm Akashi-san I'm ryouta nice to meet you ssuu~" Ryouta said in a childish tone but at that moment the observant and calculating elder Akashi was taken aback by the younger kise who was devoid of any killer intent but still he noticed that there is an egotistic pride in him…. The elder Akashi contemplates on what sakurai have told to him a decade ago that kuroko's guardians will be either kept him safe or just be a hindrance on his safety… he cant help to be worried at the new generation of guardians kuroko is getting, there will be definitely a lot of conflicts this year.

"oh such a nice and sweet kid you have akihiro, thank god you didn't get your akihiro's vicious personality… I wish my son is like yours… for some reasons my son inherited your personality." He said to the older kise with a glare, on the other hand akihiro gave a devious gaze and smirk and youichi hated it, he didn't want his son seijurou to turn into a man that likes other to suffer and he definitely don't want to see his son to turn out like his bipolar sadistic friend, never.

"huh? dad? Vicious?" ryouta said in confusion

"you didn't know? Akihiro is one of the best assassins after all takao and izuki are his sensei. Among us guardians from my generation your dad is the most brutal and sadistic one that can par with Haizaki, imayoshi or even _him_* (hanamiya*)…"

"oh your son somehow inherited my personality? I think we can get along, hmmm I want to meet that son of yours~"

"I don't know about that earlier somewhere at 2 a.m. kuro-dono called me regarding of my son and I'm not really amused by it but…"

"but?"

"Kuro-dono wanted you to teach seijuro, kuro-dono told me that my son has the same aura like yours." The elder Akashi bluntly said to the other..

"eh~ the two of you please behave~ you are confusing the kid… and you akihiro the hell is wrong with you? You didn't told your son everything? Really? Damn do you want me to teach you a lesson…"

"ah~ sumimasen sensei…. Oh by the way how's izuki-sensei?"

"he's missing and now that I have said it… don't you dare to tell this to tet-chan or I'll slit your throats, that's the order of the first district earlier after sakurai texted momoi-sama about his premonition and I guess he was right after all his last mission was to infiltrate a suspicious shipment, all of shun-chan's back-ups were found dead at the docks."

"ok I wont say it. I promise sensei!"

"don't tell me _he _is involve with the disappearance of izuki-san?"

"most likely and I guess tet-chan already felt that he will definitely face danger again so I guess that's the reason why tet-chan called you in the middle of the night…"

Just then takao's phone rang

"moshi moshi … yeah? Tet-chan call me by my name please~ uwaahh~~ hehe yup I got them we will be there in two hours…. Yeah thank you tet-chan bye~"

"kuro-dono/kuroko-sama?"

"hai! Wow akihiro-chan looks so excited~ Hehehe"

"of course I haven't seen him personally for a decade~ so what has he look like~ is he still that baby face?"

"Hehehe, his face matured a bit and he looks so freaking drop dead gorgeous and his hair is almost the same length as mine… right youichi?"

"yes he also grew a few centimeters…."

"wow~ now I'm excited to meet him~ it's really been a while~"

…..

Kuroko's mansion

"takao-kun…. Tsk… ok… kazunari-kun are you all on your way here?, very well then see you later arrivederci." Kuroko sat on his bed as he threw his phone on the floor

Midorima is training kagami again at the dojo…. Meanwhile Kuroko is at his room trying to suppress his thirst and as if it was on cue seijuro knocked on his door.

Kuroko was panting, his thirst for blood made his mind gone a bit hazy though he already consumed 3 blood bags, he have to admit he hated it but he need to drink to it due to he didn't want to abuse his power over his guardians.

Akashi seijuro entered the room and locked it, he tried to suppress his urge for lust at the view he is seeing (though he horribly failed*), his master is in the middle of the bed half naked (kuroko is only wearing his black boxers*), shallow breathing, pearly white fangs are showing, disheveled sky blue hair, but what's making him more captivating is his master's piercing sexy gaze at him, he was in awed that kuroko's sky blue eyes were now crimson like blood or red roses it was just different from his eye colour. He didn't notice that he walked towards his master and now he was sitting on the edge of 'his tetsuya's' king size bed… 'My tetsuya is so cute' is all seijurou could think of still not averting his stare to tetsuya.

"… do you need something seijurou-kun?" tetsuya said bluntly in between his shallow breath and glared at the teen beside him. He noticed the teen climbed his bed with a smirk and lust filled eyes towards him and tetsuya didn't like it at all, he will definitely teach this boy a lesson. Yeah he will teach seijuro a lesson because since when did he became a property of seijuro Akashi that he could think of as 'my tetsuya'? he just met the boy yesterday and he knew that the teen in front of him will do anything to get what he wants… such possessiveness and selfishness he have… is all the bluenette vampire could think of.

"oh tetsuya are you thirsty? Hmmm I told you, I'm your guardian now so-" but he was cut off when kuroko suddenly pinned him down on the bed, it made the seijurou's heterochromatic eyes widen a bit due to shock at the aggressive movement plus he didn't expect the fragile looking vampire on top of him was actually an assertive type and was that strong.

"seijurou-kun" he whispered on the red head's ear making the teen shivered in delight.

"yes tetsuya?" he smirked and there was a glint on his heterochromatic eyes

"you want me to drink your blood am I right? Very well then…. Seijuro this will just hurt a bit, so where do you want, your wrist or your neck?" He coldly and sarcastically said to the other, seijuro on the other hand smirked at the somehow submission of his master towards him and he tilted his head for more access to indicate that he wanted it on his neck; luckily he is wearing his black V-neck.

The bluenette vampire sighed he shouldn't asked the teen where he should sucked his blood, of course the teen with an emperor size ego would choose his neck and he knew the lust on those heterochromatic eyes that somehow also reminded him of a certain guardian.

He graze his fangs on the neck of the teen below him and roughly plunged down his fangs then he suck his blood while he pinned down the teens shoulder due to the teen was squirming in pain and he purposely did it, tetsuya wanted this arrogant teen to experience pain… on the other hand Seijurou Akashi didn't expect it that it could be that painful and the way the bluenette vampire sucked his blood was excruciating, all could he think of is did tetsuya did this on purpose? For what reason? did he offended him? Or the bluenette was just like this? he couldn't deny that he like it and the way he was pinned down on his master's bed made his urge for lust went over drive… He was now feeling dizzy and that's when the bluenette licked his neck and pulled away while licking lips and still straddling on the teen that is still lying on his bed.

Kuroko's fangs are now gone and his eyes were now sky blue again, he felt a bit guilty on his rough treatment to the teen but seijurou's attitude made him a bit pissed off especially when he read the teen's mind… he never belonged to anyone, he promise to himself that he never will after what happened back then…

Betrayal and lies…

History shouldn't repeat itself… no it must not repeat again or he'll just experience another heart ache plus he haven't still move-on from his first love shigehiro ogiwara…

The bluenette was so occupied on his thoughts that he didn't notice Seijurou's arms are on his neck just then the vibrant red haired teen pulled him and pressed his soft yet cold lips onto his warm and soft ones. Their lips lock each other, he was taken aback but then before he knew it he moaned into the kiss and he never expected a teen could be this good at kissing just then he remember a certain someone. ' damn he is good' he thought to himself, he still felt the tongue explored inside his mouth and he hated that he is reciprocating it with much more vigor while his other hand slip inside the teen's v-neck shirt, was he that sexually deprived? he groaned when the teen nibbled his bottom lip and when he felt a hand caressing his sky blue locks, and again their tongues twisted and glided in a lewd way. As they kiss seijurou's hands wandered on his master's smooth pale yet toned body, he drew his hands towards tetsuya's abs and caressed it making the bluenette vampire groaned and Seijurou cant help but to think how sexy his master is.

Seijurou pulled away to catch some air he cant help but to smirk at the now equally lustful daze of his master, he was about to remove his shirt but just then someone knocked on the door.

Knock knock.

"kuroko! Oi please open your goddamn door! Please that fucking megane bastard is scaring the shit out of me! please hide me! Kuroko! I'll break the damn door please damn it hide me from that damn megane! I'll get slaughtered by that demon " Kagami desperately pounded the door and yelled.

Kuroko pulled away and coldly look at the teen beneath him who is still smirking.

"mi dispiace, seijurou…-kun… devo andare adesso" Kuroko coldly said to him as he stood up from the bed just then the teen grabbed his wrist.

"I thought we are having fun? Just let him be… tetsuya."

"…"

"why are sighing?"

"seijurou-kun why- ah, nevermind I need to help kagami-kun first… take a rest there for a while, be ready later youichi, your father, akihiro and his son ryouta-kun are about to come here."

"father? Why"?"

"to discuss something important plus I want you to meet your new instructor."

"why? I don't need one, I'm good enough to protect you and above that since I'm always right, I always win."

"good enough? Are you sure you can protect me? I know to myself that atsushi-kun and shintarou-kun can protect me but you? Hmm I doubt my safety in your care… I know that you won every tournament that you won but those are just tournament where you can win trophies, rank, fame, and popularity… those are your achievements and I was glad to have such a guardian with those accomplishment in such a young age. Nevertheless this is the real life kid once your opponent knew and saw your weakness they wont hesitate to kill you." Kuroko sarcastically said to the teen who was just speechless, he couldn't countered back a word at the bluenette because it was true after all, he hated that tetsuya compared him to his two rivals at being the right handman, are they really that stronger than him?

"…"

The bluenette took a robe and opened the door just to see a scared kagami… seijurou also saw the tall red head though Kagami can't see him. Seijuro cant help to be way too pissed off when the tall red head hugged the life out of his tetsuya.

"kagami-kun… why are you hiding from shintarou-kun?" kuroko asked as both of them pulled out from the embrace.

"he… he… almost murdered me with his katana!" kagami comically cried

"maybe kagami-kun doesn't pay attention to his instructor?" kuroko bluntly said to him

"but…"

"kagami-kun uhmmm can you prepare the food for now we will have a visitor."

"visitor?"

"yes oh please inform Shintarou-kun about this too I forgot to tell him that Youichi Akashi, akihiro and ryouta kise is on their way here."

"oh… wait did you say that old man Youichi is about to visit here? Really?!"

"yup you can spar with him after our meeting…"

"ok! I'll beat that old man!"

"yeah, the two of you almost have a father and son relationship… so kagami-kun should do his best and follow his training regime right so kagami-kun will be strong.." Kuroko said in a loud voice so that Seijurou can hear it.

"ok! Don't worry even though I hate that megane I'll do my best to be strong so you can be proud of me and I can protect you! Plus I'll beat that old man to our duel… See you later Kuroko!" kagami said enthusiastically said to the bluenette and immediately run towards the dojo

"ok see you later and don't forget to tell Shintarou-kun we will have a visitor."

After Kagami is gone, the bluenette close his door and he cant help but to smirk when he saw seijurou's eyes widen at disbelief after he heard the conversation.

"Seijurou-kun I think you need to get ready…you will finally meet your new instructor Akihiro kise and he is one of the best assassin guardian that I ever had"

"Assassin? Hmmm you really are interesting tetsuya."

"I just think you suit at that position after all you exude that kind of aura and I know that you are a very responsible person that you wouldn't just kill people randomly without valid purpose and you are emotionally and mentally capable of doing those jobs."

Seijuro stood up from the bed and walk towards the bluenette with a smirk plastered on his face until he stopped in front of him and leaned down a bit to press his forehead to the other...

"Indeed you are right." He said in a seductive tone while Tetsuya just gave him his usual unemotional face, up until Seijuro swooped up an unexpected kiss which made Tetsuya visibly stiffened and eyes widen at it. Seijuro pulled away and calmly left Tetsuya's room with a satisfied smile on his face.

'the hell was that?!' the bluenette yelled on his mind after all he was caught off guard by it.

….

To be continued

Chapter 4: kiss

Chapter 5: lavender

Chapter 6: rival


	4. Chapter 4 kiss

BAR

**Chapter 4: kiss**

…**..**

"**It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done."**

― **Vincent van Gogh**

…**..**

…

_Flashback_

"_Checkmate… makoto-san…. 3 wins and 2 lose, It looks like I won, right?" tetsuya smugly smiled at the teen who huffed in annoyance in front of him._

"_tsk… ok you won, I guess I won't be your guardian or friend like I want to." _

"_hmmm so about the bet, ."the bluenette chuckles and the raven haired teen admitted internally that he likes the sound of the bluenettes chuckles and the way the bluenette vampire looked at him in amusement but he wouldn't admit it. never._

"_hey don't chuckle, it isn't funny and it's irritating to rub it on my face with that stupid smile." He grumpily said to the bluenette vampire_

"_oh~ so this is your true nature makoto-san I never expected you to be like that how fascinating to see your true colours I'm impress."_

"_it's not like I'm hiding it, it's just look so rude if I did it plus you guys are powerful than us so if I didn't obey or be polite I might be dead before I knew it."_

"_oh very well then about the bet…. I want you to be my friend if it's fine for you. Plus I want you to be just yourself when you are with me, if that is fine with you?"_

"_eh? R-really?"_

"_yeah really I promise."_

"_promise? You said you want to be my friend, right?"_

"_why so worried makoto-san? Don't worry I give you my word so would you care to have some tea with me at my garden?"_

"_yeah I would love to, kuroko-sama."_

_At the garden_

"_makoto-san it looks like you want to ask me something?"_

"_sheesh ok it's just I want to know more about you, I mean we are friends right?"_

"_ok…. What do you want to know, makoto-san?"_

"_uh…. Where are your family? Your parents? What's your favorite color? About your childhood… favorite food, and more… this is ridiculous"_

"_hahaha you really are adorable makoto-san no wonder imayoshi named you hanamiya makoto… any way my favorite color is blue and white, food I eat anything that's edible, my family let's just say I am the last one on my blood line since the rest were either murdered or committed suicide due to the special case of our bloodline…. My parents died when I'm still in a young age my mother died when I was 5 and my father when I was 8… about my childhood uhmmm I met the yin and yang brothers imayoshi and sakurai when I was 5 and we've been close since then, the flamboyant momoi when I was 8 and the arrogant yet protective haizaki when I was 9… the others like izuki and kiyoshi those two who you met earlier I met them since I took my father's place as the boss of the third district… my childhood life can be compared to a circus show it's really bizarre…"_

"_oh… sorry about that… but a circus? Really?"_

"_how about your life, it's not fair that you know about me and I just knew so little information about you."_

"_I was practically living at the orphanage since I was born… the elders there said that a tall man with long raven hair, green eyes, and a red tattoo on his face gave me to them at the start of the autumn season… about my childhood the elders there saw that I have a high intellectual capabilities so they bought me books to study and ever since then I help the new kids to read and write… they were all nice to me but I felt that staying at the orphanage and helping them out isn't my thing… I don't know why but I felt I should be striving for something and when Imayoshi-sama appeared I immediately took his offer and ever since I start working for him… I don't know why but it just felt right, I felt I belong to this kind of world… I- I "_

"_hmmm could it be that… hmmm… it's ok…. But Makoto I have to warn you."_

"_?"_

"_don't you ever dare let imayoshi turn you into a vampire."_

"_why?"_

"_I just don't want you to be drag into our dark world when you can actually live a happy and normal life."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I thought you are smart enough to understand it? sigh* you will know it soon makoto-san, please I just don't want your hands to be smeared with blood and your whole being to be engulf with darkness, a monster like me…. Makoto-san did you know that you are my very first human friend beside my guardians, you are the first person who showed his candidness to a beast like me and that what makes you special, makoto."_

"_really? Then since we are friends can I call you tetsuya?"_

"_makoto, yes you can… you can call me by my first name Makoto." The long haired bluenette vampire gave small genuine smile to the teen in front of him as he caresses his cheek._

"_very well then let's seal this promise with a kiss, tetsuya." Hanamiya leaned and swooped a chaste kiss to the bluenette._

_End of flash back_

Hanamiya woke up as he dreamt about the past he was panting and wide eyed.

"tsk, damn it…" he gritted his teeth and clenched his bed sheet

"why? is there something wrong?" Mibuchi woke up beside him and asked.

"nothing… tsk damn it…" Makoto stood up from the bed and began wearing his clothes again.

"where are you going?" the other raven head vampire said as he tried to stop hanamiya.

"Somewhere and don't you dare follow me oh by the way call kotaro and nebuya… I'll be back later." He said without looking to the other and he leaves the room.

A few moments later he is outside the building just feeling the cold breeze…

'it's your fault that I turned into a monster, tetsuya… you provoked me to turn into one…' he thought to himself as he reminisce some good old memories of the past when he still isn't a vampire..

'damn that ogiwara, tsk I hate you tetsuya… I hate that you forgot about me, whether you like it or not I'll make remember me, I'll make you remember our past… I'll be the one who will break you apart and will also be the one who will fix you up again… I'll be the one who will you only need in your life…like what I promise to you a long time ago I'll be by your side till death do us apart, whether you like it or not. .' he murmured under his breath as he punched the bricked wall…

…

The kise's arrived at the mansion

"wow pretty mansion that kuroko tetsuya have." Ryouta said in awe… he was really impressed at the architecture of the mansion and the landscape of it…

"it's been ten years and it hasn't change a bit" akihiro said with a smile

"yes but last year it undergo into a renovation after taiga, atsushi and Daiki fought each other over kuro-dono's homemade chocolate for them…" youichi Akashi groaned as he said to his old friend slash rival

"oh I also remembered when he made it to us~ and we fought for the last piece of chocolate… hahaha such good old times… being here brings back memories… that is also the time that I covered my eye with this eye patch that our beloved master made for me~ we are still teenagers at that time~ " akihiro chirpily said while fan-boying to his master

"father who is this taiga, atsushi and Daiki?" ryouta asked to them as he scratch the back of his head…

"I'll explain it to you again coz it looks like you weren't listening to us earlier… tet-chan has other guardians and it's Daiki aomine, atsushi murasakibara, youichi's son Seijurou Akashi, and shintaro midorima… Taiga kagami was kept under tet-chan's care after he save him a decade ago after the rebellion of the fifth district…" takao explained to ryouta.

Knock knock

Takao knocked on the main door and as the door opened they saw seijuro Akashi with a still healing bite mark on his neck…

"father.."seijuro said… there were a few moments of silence before another tall red hair run towards the door…

"oi old man you are early, damn it's been a while since you visited us! I want a re-match… I'm stronger now; I know I can beat you at target shooting." Taiga enthusiastically said as he walk towards the elder Akashi and drag him towards the living room, the others just silently followed them.

now a raven head, two blondes and the three red heads are lounging in the living room with a tense aura surrounding them courtesy of a certain red head who is releasing an ominous aura due to his jealousy towards his father and a tall dark red head's interaction to each other like they are father and son, and a certain elder blonde who carefully watch the short red haired teen. Meanwhile Ryouta and Takao were just silently observing them one was confuse and the other was amused…

Suddenly the tense air surrounding them broke when they heard a familiar soft voice called them and all heads turned around to see the short bluenette vampire wearing a simple white v-neck shirt, brown cargo shorts and light blue snickers.. the bluenette's hair was tied into a low ponytail. Beside him is shintarou wearing his usual gray satin dress shirt, black pants and black leather shoes with a familiar gold and silver pin emblem with a small light blue gem in the middle signifying that he is the bluenette's guardian and he is from the third district (southern region*) that was pinned on his shirt right collar.

"buon giorno" a soft enticing voice cut through the tense air.

"tet-chan/ kuroko/kuroko-sama/tetsuya/kuro-dono/….uh…." they stood up, bowed and greeted the bluenette except a certain blonde who was still speechless when he saw the bluenette.

Kuroko walked towards Ryouta whose eyes are still wide, jaws slacked a bit and a blush crept on his face. The men noticed it and glared at the young blonde who is still blushing and still staring intently at the bluenette.

"ciao mi chiamo kuroko Tetsuya, molto lieto Kise Ryouta." He said with a small smile..

"uh…"he said dumbly

"cosa c'é? Sigh* Hey are you alright?" the bluenette asked worryingly at the young teen who is still blushing and speechless just then he was smacked by his father akihiro kise.

"sorry about my son kuroko-sama, he is such a spoiled brat and I think he was too shocked to see you" the elder kise smiled charmingly to the bluenette and before he can hugged the bluenette, a dart came flying towards his direction courtesy of Youichi Akashi luckily the akihiro kise caught it easily…

"mou Youichi~ you still didn't like me hugging kuroko-sama, right?" he tauntingly said to his old friend

"don't you dare hug kuro-dono so casually akihiro and what's wrong with your son he's ogling kuro-dono" The elder Akashi said with a force smile

"I agree with my father… mr.. akihiro Kise..."Seijurou said with a menacing glare to the elder blonde who just grinned at him..

"so.. Youichi and kuroko sama is right… hi I'm akihiro Kise your instructor…" he said with a smile.

"I don't need one" seijurou bluntly said to the elder blonde but before the younger Akashi knew it the elder kise threw the dart towards him luckly Seijurou has fast reflexes and dodge it.

The bluenette vampire watched their interaction with each other he sighed at them…

"Ehem* Kuroko-sama has something to say" shintarou fake cough to them and all of them seated at the couches the bluenette seated in between shintarou and takao while on the other couch infront of them was the two kise and akashi's seating silently while staring at the bluenette vampire. Taiga immediately went to the kitchen to make something for them.

"now let's go to business" the bluenette vampire bluntly said to them

"..."

"akihiro-kun, youichi-kun… do you still have your pins?" kuroko said softly to them which the two elder guardians obediently nodded and blushed slightly, their sons eyed them weirdly one raised an eyebrow and the other look incredulously comical to his father

"yes we have kuro-dono/kuroko-sama" they said in unison as they held out a pin that looks the same like what shintarou is wearing that is pinned on his right collar.

"I want it to hand it to your sons so the other districts will know that they are officially known as my guardians." He said to them which the two elder guardians gave the pins to their son hesitatingly as if they didn't want to hand it to their sons but anyway they still gave it to them, after all they would never ever defy the bluenette.

Ryouta and seijuro took it and pinned it to their shirts but before seijuro could finish pining it to his v-neck shirt, his father raise his hand to catch the bluenette's attention

"what is your question youichi-kun?" the bluenette unconsciously tilted his head that make him look adorable to the two kise and akashi's

"did my son troubled you, kuro-dono?" he asked as he pointed out the still healing bite mark on his son's neck, ryouta blushed furiously as his imagination runs wild and akihiro just tries to suppress his snicker, while takao snuggled to the bluenette and shintarou's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"actually yes, your son is arrogant and self-conceited so I taught him a lesson." The bluenette bluntly said to them which made seijurou smirked for some odd reason.

"tetsuya failed though… however tetsuya's punishment felt good." The younger Akashi braged and smirk to them which earned some violent reaction and blushes due to their imagination run wild.

"oh you're right I can still remember when kuroko-sama punished me due to I taunt him at that time…he has still has his gorgeous and silky smooth long hair at that time…" akihiro kise bragged about his past to everyone which earned a flying pillow that successfully face planted on the elder kise's face courtesy of the adorable bluenette vampire…

"father how could you do that to kurokochii…" ryouta whined at this father who just snicker in amusement, the other's just looked dubiously at the flash red face of the younger kise.

"kurokochii?" the bluenette asked to ryouta who immediately stood up and bowed at the bluenette.

"ano… uh… uhmm I'm Kise Ryouta 19 years old and uh.. I add –chii on people I respected… uhmmm please take care of me kurokochii" he said to the bluenette and when he looked at the bluenette vampire he swore he felt his heart beat rapidly when kuroko let out a small smile to him.

"now I have an arrangement regarding Seijurou Akashi-kun and Akihiro Kise-kun… whether you like it or not you will train once a week here, second I will personally train ryouta-kun due to he looks like he hasn't have a clue one what is going on here and shintarou-kun will help me to discipline him when I'm busy …" the bluenette stood up from his seat and walk towards the kise's and akashi's couch where they are sitting.

"kurokochii as my personal instructor? Thank you kurokochii" he said to the bluenette and lunged at him and into a tight embraced… just then flying scissor came towards ryouta's feet who luckily dodged it.

"stop embracing tetsuya." Seijurou threatened the blond who just cling more to the bluenette.

"ryouta-kun please calm down, you are getting annoying like your father." The bluenette bluntly said to the tall blonde… meanwhile the two elder guardians sighed it was as if they are seeing themselves when they are younger.

"akihiro is your son bipolar and a fanboy?" youichi asked

"I guess so? I don't know actually, I'm too busy at work to notice it, hahaha nevertheless I didn't expect your son to be like that, he looks like a sadist… your son didn't inherit your personality at all after all you are such a softy."

"sigh* he got it from his mother… she's really scary it was as if she has the same personality of you and peter (atsushi's father*).. tsk ok she's the female version of you and peter." Youichi grudgingly said to the elder blonde

"ahhaha it's like you married me and Peter at the same time.. what an awful combination I cant imagine how you suffer with such a dominating hot wife.."

"shut up." Youichi Akashi growled under his breath

As the commotion was going inside the living room with taiga now in participation as he hang out with youichi which made seijurou irritated plus the constant cooing of the two kise's and takao to his tetsuya, while shintarou was just silently looking at them with an irritated growl.

…

Meanwhile at the first district

"uwahhhh! What should I do?!Ryou-kun texted me~ tetsu-kun will be in danger again… " a whining voice rang throughout the large mansion where momoi Satsuki lives..

"maa~ maa~ calm down momoi-sama you should calm down kuroko-sama will be sad when you are sad" kiyoshi tried to calm the pinkette

"mou~ demo…. Izuki-kun is missing and mu-kun with some of my specialist squad still isn't coming back yet with the mission at infiltrating the docks on the south east region's shipment docks, what if something happened to them and tetsu-kun will blame me if something happened to mu-kun I mean look mu-kun is one of tetsu-kun's closest guardian and they have a strong bond…I don't want tetsu-kun to be mad at me." Momoi continued to whine hysterically…

"AHHH! Just please shut up momoi-sama we are doing our best to track them and don't worry we will shut up our mouths and wont say a thing to kuroko-sama" Riko snapped out

"uwaaah I don't want to hear that from a b-cup like you!"

"what's my chest size got to do with your problem!"

The two girls continued to banter which made a good distraction for kiyoshi to call Suga…

"what's wrong Kiyoshi?"

"we need to calm her down she's getting hysterical again and us in the first district is still on alert status, so please make a call for sakurai sama to calm her down."

"sure kiyoshi… this is really disturbing first izuki is missing, then sakurai-sama's premonition and now ugh… this is troublesome, moriyama give me the phone…"suga said and went to moriyama who is inside the communication department…

"suga… I think imayoshi-sama and sakurai-sama will be meeting kasamatsu today… so I guess they are quite busy to help us to calm momoi-sama." Moriyama said to the two taller man in front of him as he remove his head phone on his head.

"how about haizaki-sama the four of them are awfully close right coz they are childhood friends."suga suggested both kiyoshi interrupted moriyama so he cant contact the head of the fourth district(northern region*)

"that will be a bad idea, first of all they might be childhood friends but it doesn't mean they got along pretty well…actually they are more rivals than to be called as friends or acquaintances.. except for sakurai-sama he is more like a referee or mediator when their childhood friends fight"

"what do you mean, kiyoshi as far as we can see the four districts relationship with each other are strong…"

"yes but they do it for the sake of their people's security and economic stabilization, they didn't involve their personal life and feelings to get involve or hinder their vows to the blood alliances… plus if you called haizaki-sama here and he agree to pay a visit him and momoi-sama will more likely kill each other or destroy half of the headquarters on their petty fight "

"how about kuroko-sama? Momoi-sama always said that kuroko-sama is her fiancé right?" it was an innocent suggestion coming from moriyama, suga and Kiyoshi looked at him with incredulous look plastered in their faces…

"wow I never thought you were a genius moriyama let's call kuroko-sama!"

"I thought you were just a hopeless romantic flirt with bad pick up lines that can rival izuki's puns… never thought you can think of that idea"

"that hurts a lot guys… but thanks I'll connect the line to kuroko-sama's main mansion, I just hope he is there and not on his district headquarters" moriyama said as he connects the line to the main mansion…

Kringg kringg

Phone conversation

"moshi moshi this is moriyama from the communication and tracking department of the first district.. uhmm…"moriyama nervously said over the phone but it was a cut off

"this is shintarou Midorima talking… and Moriyama-sempai isn't this prohibited? A mere employee like you from the first district is having personal calls with my master?" a stern familiar voice spoke and moriyama jolted on his seat nervously and grabbed Kiyoshi

'uhmmm kiyoshi talk to him it's one of kuroko-sama's guardian, he's scary!' moriyama thought to himself and gestured kiyoshi so the tall vampire can read his mind… Kiyoshi looked at the young man in front of him with a worried face… so he grabbed the phone and spoke

"good day to you~ oh~ I recognize your voice if it isn't midorima-chan~ maa~ can I speak to kuroko-sama it's important, wait I am hearing the voice's of akihiro-san and youichi-san there! Are you having a party? Oh that voice it's takao right? Hahaha"

"tsk just stop blabbering kiyoshi-senpai I'll give this phone to kuroko-sama."

.

.

.

"hello kiyoshi-kun what do you want to talk about?"

"uh.. actually do you want to visit our district? I mean it's been awhile since you visited our headquarters…"

"ok… I'll be going there tomorrow please tell satsuki-chan that I'll visit her there tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"thanks it was a great help! She's been really stressed lately!"

"it's fine I'm sorry but I need to go now youichi, taiga, akihiro, and his son Ryouta is making a mess right now… uhmm have a good day kiyoshi-kun"

"oh?! Say hi for me to those two~bye bye~"

End of phone conversation

Kiyoshi smiled at the two young men in front of him and said that the bluenette agreed, they hurriedly went to momoi and told them that tetsuya will visit her tomorrow which earned a squeal from the beautiful pinkette vampire…

"oh tetsu-kun my fiancé (self-proclaim*) will visit me tomorrow~" she chirpily said to her subordinates

"tetsu-kun~ ah I can still remember when we are still kids he really is cute yet those two rabid and pervert childhood friends of mine tried to eat my tetsu-kun… I promise to protect tetsu-kun but I failed coz of that _human, _ it's all _his _fault…" the pinkette bragged on how cute her tetsu-kun is as a kid but then her mood switch from happy to scary when she mention that she failed to protect the bluenette coz of a certain human boy. This earned curious stares but they just ignored it knowing that their momoi-sama is overly possessive and protective to the bluenette vampire.

"oh before I forgot all of you don't you dare to tell tetsu-kun about our problem or I'll punish you, so ja ne~ hyuuga! Riko! Let's go to town I want to go shopping for a dress because tetsu-kun will visit tomorrow!" she announced to everyone who just obediently nodded to her mean while riko and hyuuga groaned in stress when the pinkette called them for shopping.

…

After the phone call tetsuya sighed, he needed to visit the first district not that he hated visiting his childhood friends but it just made him really worn out for some odd reasons.

He decide to go to the kitchen to see if there is a vanilla milkshake inside the refrigerator and he found none, he pouted and close the door disappointedly just to see seijurou looking amused at his dissatisfied face.

"what are you doing here seijuro-kun? Shouldn't you be at the living room and hanging out with them?" the bluenette said as he leaned his back on the ref. the red haired teen grinned and closed the door.

He hummed as he walked towards the bluenette and trapped him on the ref.

"it's alright I did my fair share of amusement while watching them, and tetsuya I didn't expect you to be that cruel… how could you~ anyway it's alright at least I just need to see my instructor once a week not that I really need one…" he leaned towards the bluenette as both of their foreheads are touching each other…

"seijurou-kun ." the bluenette glare which made the red head smile after all his plan is to annoy the hell out of his tetsuya, to get into his nerves until the bluenette cant forget about him, and miss how he taunt and play around him. That was his plan and he wished that it wont back fire to him.

"so my dear tetsuya do you want to continue where we left off or do you want me to make a milkshake that you craved for?" he asked the bluenette as he held the bluenette's chin and his other hand is on his waist. He leaned more and brushes his lips to the bluenette's cold soft lips but this time the bluenette vampire didn't respond to the teen's kiss to him even when seijurou nibbled the bluenette's bottom lip.

Tetsuya got irked so he gently pushed him away which made seijurou chuckled on how cute his tetsuya glared at him.

"just make me a milkshake." The bluenette ordered the teen

"wow how demanding, very well then I'll make it for you my dear master tetsuya." He grinned, the red haired teen immediately and expertly did a milkshake and some carbonara in front of the bluenette who just watch in awe.

He inwardly celebrates as he caught the attention of the bluenette. After he was all finish he watched the bluenette ate and notice how little his appetite is but for some weird reason the extra-large glass of milkshake he made was just empty…

"you should eat more no wonder you are small." Seijurou mused as he sat in front of the bluenette who pouted and glared at the teen.

"I eat fine… and I don't want to hear that from you…. You are also short seijurou-kun." The bluenette taunted which earned an eyebrow twitch from seijurou..

"I'm still young and I'm still 17 years old, unlike someone I know who is more than a hundred years old and still short."

"seijurou-kun you are annoying please shut up because you are getting on my nerves.." the bluenette glared and seijurou just chuckled.

Suddenly the door burst out open and saw the rest of the men at the doorway, ryouta hugged the bluenette….which earned some flying scissors, knifes, and darts towards the blonde who just luckily dodge it out of his survival instinct.

And so the commotion went on inside the kitchen, meanwhile the bluenette vampire silently observe them and let out a secret smile to himself that somehow he was happy to see everyone get along pretty well and it didn't go unnoticed by the eyes of midorima shintarou, takao, akihiro kise and seijurou Akashi…

…

timeskip

It was now evening and it was an eventful day for the bluenette vampire who was clearly worn out… due to the first district wanted him to pay a visit so he agreed to it, then the two kise's and takao's constant cooing and flirting to him, youichi and taiga trying to kick the two blonde's off of him. And lastly seijurou's secret attempt of murdering the two blondes with his flying scissors and wanting to continue their makeout earlier… the elder guardians decided to go back home where as youichi went back to his own home and akihiro accompanied and helped takao back to the first district for some paper works that needed to be finish as soon as possible, meanwhile taiga passed out from exhaustion at the dojo after he and youichi made a sparring session which turned out in a draw…

Shintarou knocked and opened the bluenette's room, he saw that kuroko was in deep thought as he dried off his hair and his bath robe is dangerously and loosely clung on his lithe body. He knocked and called him out but it looks like the bluenette still didn't notice him which is troublesome.

So the greenette walk towards his master and help him to dry his master's hair, Kuroko sat on his bed while midorima is in front of him kneeling down while drying his hair for him. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before the bluenette slumped his shoulder and rest his head to midorima's broad shoulder.

"shintarou-kun…." The bluenette whispered which made shintarou shuddered slightly their situation for him right now was a pain in the ass, it's unusual for his master to show vulnerability and he hates it.

"kuroko-sama?" he said as he rest his chin on kuroko's shoulder and unintentionally inhaling his master's sweet scent, he tried not to look at kuroko's nape and not to nip his ear…. He tried to regulate his breath and calm down his heart that is beating rapidly…

"I guess you are right… I should move on" he softly said to midorima as both of his small hands fist on the teen's shirt tightly

"kuroko-sama look at me." the green head whispered… both of the two pulled away and looked in the eye of each other but the bluenette vampire didn't expect the concern gaze of shintarou to him and he somehow felt guilty to it… before he knew it the bluenette pulled the taller male towards him and softly planted his cold soft lips to the warm ones.

Shintarou was shocked by it, and never in his wildest dream could he imagine that his master will initiate such intimacy… So he slowly and carefully removed his glasses while their lips hungrily touched each other. Before shintarou can knew it he was already nipping his master's ear which earned an elicit enticing moan from the bluenette, his hands began to wander around his master's body and slowly removing the bath robe.

He pushed kuroko on the bed who is earlier just sitting on the edge of it and him kneeling and drying his master's hair, he trapped the bluenette underneath him and he cant help to be in awe on how ethereal his master looks like… his disheveled hair (reminder his hair is as long as riko's hair at season 2*), his pale flawless skin, those beautiful big blue eyes that looks like it can see through your very soul, shintarou kept observing him ….

He leaned down and nipped the bluenette's neck, he felt kuroko's arms slung over his neck.

"please move on kuroko-sama…. No tetsuya-sama should move on or he will just hurt himself more if he continued to live in the past." Shintarou bluntly said as he pulled away and plant butterfly kisses on his master.

"I guess you are right… it just hurt a lot when you are about to let go of it yet at the same time you are feeling relieve because you knew to your self that you are going to be free from the pains memories of it." the bluenette whispered on his ear which made the greenette felt shiver down his spine.

" that's true ku-tetsuya-sama…" his husky voice whispered back and before the greenette knew it, his master yanked him down and pinned him on his bed. Kuroko was now straddling midorima with his bath robe half undone, his blue eyes were now crimson like roses, and his fangs are showing off as he opened his mouth slightly…

"shin-ta-rou-kun… I don't know why but I'm thirsty again.." he whispered to midorima who blushed

"but haven't you just drank from _him_?" he grumpily replied not liking what he saw earlier that seijurou is bragging that tetsuya drank his blood plus the bite mark on his lips is like proclaiming that they did make-out… which made him felt anger…

"are you jealous?" kuroko whispered unconsciously it sounds so erotic and the view from what he is seeing on the bluenette wasnt helping to calm himself down from being 'excited'.

"why should I be jealous? I-It's not like I'm worried …." He stuttered as he felt that now he is blushing furiously when he felt kuroko's tongue while grazing his fangs on his neck.

"shintarou-kun shouldn't be jealous… I punished him because he provoked me."

"oh… yes you said it earlier…"

"so can i? shintarou-kun please…" the bluenette asked with an enticing soft voice which just responded obediently by a light nod….neither of the two notice a certain red head saw them.

…

Flash back

The rumours about a genius human named Hanamiya Makoto and the elite rare pureblood Kuroko Tetsuya getting along became widespread throughout the blood alliances and the council nor kuroko tetsuya's childhood friends which is none other than Momoi, Imayoshi, sakurai, haizaki and the bluenette's guardians didn't like their closeness because first of all Hanamiya was an outsider and who knows from what kind of lineage he came from… they didn't want to tarnish the bluenette's purity and his uh… innocence. imayoshi somehow regretted keeping the young teen under his wing due to the human teen is getting closer to his tetsuya which is unacceptable.

Just then one day as hanamiya and Tetsuya are wandering around the beach which was owned by imayoshi, they saw a boy with auburn hair that looks like he was washed out from the sea. The two hurriedly went towards the teen, hanamiya was reluctant on saving the teen but what can he do? before he knew it the bluenette kneeled down and performed CPR which the boy was immediately revived. The boy woke up but as he opened his eyes he met such ethereal blue eyes and their lips still connected to each other, so he end up blushing when he knew that the one who performed the CPR is a beautiful long haired bluenette, he stood up groggily and thank her just then he notice that the bluenette is accompanied by a tall raven head.

"thank you guys… for saving me. my name is ogiwara shigehiro… I… uh.. actually I'm new here at Japan since I was actually lived in America but when my mom died my father decided to live again here in Japan… so…I am fishing to ease my boredom but then there was this huge wave that knocked my small boat and here I am I got drowned anyway… than you very much for saving my life… uhmm can I know my saviours name?" shigehiro smiled warmly to them which made tetsuya smiled back too, hanamiya saw this and scowled.

"I'm hanamiya makoto and tetsuya saved you. Be grateful brat." He scowled

"I'm tetsuya nice to meet you shigehiro-kun." the bluenette smiled which earned a huge smile from the boy who grabbed the bluenette and hugged him, Kuroko visibly stiffened and hanamiya noticed it. ogiwara pulled away and bowed at kuroko and smiled again..

"thanks for saving me tetsuya… I don't know how to repay you though."

"it's alright saving your life is more important a human's life is short so you should take care of yourself…"

"you speak weirdly tetsuya, humans? Anyway forget about it.. I just remembered something awful.."

"can I know it?" the bluenette tilted his head in worry

"hmmm… since you save my life sure… actually my mom died because a vampire killed her… I'm nothing against them but it just made me feel unease when I know that they are near me."

"are you afraid of them?" the bluenette frowned at the teen, for some reason Hanamiya just kept his silence and observed the bluenette intently.

"I would be lying if I said no, anyway… uhmm I think I need to change my clothes so where do you live..?" ogiwara bitterly said but immediately change the subject.

"just nearby… so I think hanamiya and I need to go back too… it's getting late and we all know that dangerous to walk alone in the dark… uhmmm nice to meet you shigehiro-kun." The bluenette smiled which earned a blush to the auburn head teen

"ah is that so.. thank you miss that you save my life I hope I didnt disturbed your date…also be careful miss a pretty lady like you should be at home before dusk." Ogiwara grinned he took the bluenette's soft cold hands and kiss it's knuckles.

"hanamiya is not my lover he is just a friend and I'm a mmmmfff"tetsuya said but was cut off when hanamiya dashed towards him and cover his mouth..

"hey kid go home now." Hanamiya warned and ogiwara frowned at the raven haired teen but smiled at tetsuya before running off away….

When the two are now all alone hanamiya decided to speak up.

"tetsuya… that kid thought you are a girl. Maybe you should cut off your long gorgeous hair." He joked

"I like my hair long… because I don't get a horrible bed head."

"uhmmm… so I was wondering are you going to tell him that the person who he thought is a girl and saved his ass off is a vampire?"

"I don't know but I doubt that we will meet again." The bluenette truthfully said to him, hanamiya frowned he didn't like it but he will ask to make sure if his thoughts is right.

"yet you still wanted to see him again right?" hanamiya blurted out and he wasn't shocked when he saw the bluenette stiffened again.

"I don't know.. makoto-kun."

"he hated vampires after all tetsuya so I think it's not good for you to see him again."

"I guess so…" the bluenette whispered

The two decided to immediately go back to imayoshi and sakurai's mansion after all he and the bluenette just escaped from the bluenette's over protective guardians.

…**.**

**To be continue**

Chapter 5: lavender

Chapter 6: rival

**I hope you like it and thanks for reading B.A.R.**


	5. Chapter 5 lavender

b.a.r.

chapter 5: lavender

…

"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

….

Last time:

"_but haven't you just drank from him?" he grumpily replied not liking what he saw earlier that seijurou is bragging that tetsuya drank his blood plus the bite mark on his lips is like proclaiming that they did make-out… which made him felt anger…_

"_are you jealous?" kuroko whispered unconsciously it sounds so erotic and the view from what he is seeing on the bluenettewasnt helping to calm himself down from being 'excited'._

"_why should I be jealous? I-It's not like I'm worried …." He stuttered as he felt that now he is blushing furiously when he felt kuroko's tongue while grazing his fangs on his neck._

"_shintarou-kun shouldn't be jealous… I punished him because he provoked me."_

"_oh… yes you said it earlier…"_

"_so can i? shintarou-kun please…" the bluenette asked with an enticing soft voice which just responded obediently by a light nod….neither of the two notice a certain red head saw them. _

Present time:

"so can i? shintarou-kun please…" the bluenette asked with an enticing soft voice which just responded obediently by a light nod….neither of the two notice a certain red head saw them. thebluenette vampire was about pierce his fangs but he stopped and took a glance at the door, he knew seijurou is there watching/eavesdropping them.

"is there something wrong tetsuya-sama?"

"nothing… I just remember something, shintarou-kun." Tetsuya pulled away until he was just straddling on shintarou's waist, the bluenette vampire looked at the vase filled with flowers that atsushi gave him then he turned his gaze to the window and gave the megane a knowing smile.

"what is it?"

"about the past…do you want to hear it?"

"I curious…"

"long time ago a 'friend' gave me some lavenders like that one on the vase every day… did you know that lavenders means Serenity, Grace, Calmness, Distrust*…"

"distrust? I'm sorry tetsuya-sama I don't really get what you are trying to say"

"as far as I can remember there is a Primary sentiment for "lavender" it is based in the superstition that poisonous asps live under lavender plants; therefore, "distrust" lavender plants. This is probably the most extreme example of a flower sentiment that is not really associated the actual flower blossom. What I am trying to say is, most of the humans believe what they see, like in the saying to see is to believe. You see I trust this 'friend' of mine, the people that surrounds us kept telling me not to trust him because that friend of mine will be my down fall, I never believe them because I truly think that he wont do it despite the warning that my colleagues have been given to me… but whenever we see each other I feel calm maybe because of his level-headedness? He just… he just see me as me… not a rare pure blood with a high status in the society and the blood alliances… it's just peaceful whenever that I am with him… but then again 'it' happened… I didn't see it happened, I never expected it, I trust too much and I learned my lesson.. but did you know what shintarou-kun, I never regret befriending 'him', the moments that we spend together is still buried in the back of my mind… i-… but I guess the past came to hunt me…" tetsuya's voice wavered a bit as he reminisce, he stole a glance at the door again and as soon as he felt seijuro silently walk away he turned his gaze to the greenette but before he could finish what he is about to say, he was pulled by the teen underneath him and embrace him tightly…

"sshhtetsuya-sama…"

"I never thought that I was in love with him until that fateful day happened, I was devastated,it was too late… I was…. Ugh… shintarou-kun let's just take a rest, I still have an appointment tomorrow with satsuki-san, oh!you'll be staying here in the mansion with kagami-kun and akihiro-kun… I'll be bringing ryouta-kun and youichi-kun with me tomorrow…"

"why? I mean why are you bringing that idiot with you? and… and why should I be left here with akashi, kagami and the elder kise?"

"Tomorrow the cleaners and gardeners of this mansion will be arriving to do their jobs here, I trust you the most shintarou-kun sinceatsushi-kun and daiki-kun aren't here… I want you to monitor everything in the surveillance room. Look kagami-kun is still a kid and you are older than him, akihiro-kun and seijurou-kun will probably start their sparring and I know they will make kagami-kun their punching bag or a Guiney pig in their training, whether the kid likes it or not… I- I just have this weird feeling that this place will be infiltrated tomorrow, Keep your guard up, if you felt a spy from the fifth district is on undercover here don't hesitate to kill them, whether they are vampires, witches, werewolves or humans." He murmured to his guardian, who is still embracing him.

shintarou loosened his grip to his master as the vampire pulled away "I see… tetsuya-sama… can I? uh…. sleep beside you?" he blushed as tetsuya just silently nods at him.

Time skip:the next day.

KiseRyouta 19 years old just woke up from his slumber, he groggily looked around his room and noticed it was really grand and spacious, he knew it was the first time he saw this room but he felt that he already stayed here before,for some odd reason he felt he should be beside someone important… someone important and precious like kurokotetsuya… seeing the bluenette made him felt nostalgic… and he didn't know why…

Anyway He still couldn't believe what just happened yesterday…

First his father drags him back to Japan just to be a servant.

Second he just met and is now serving an adorable vampire named kurokotetsuya. He swore this was the first time he saw the vampire but his subconscious says otherwise… he couldn't remember where or when he met the bluenette, maybe when he was still a kid, anyway he couldn't remember a thing from the past, it was like something is blocking his memories, all he can remember is….

Ryouta kise tried to rack his brain for some memories but whenever he did all he usually got is some migraines, so he stopped trying to remember…

Third he didn't know why but he immediately felt some weird attraction to his master, usually it was the other way around where humans/vampires/supernatural beings are attracted to him because of the Kises' family good looks that were inherited and passed down to each generation. For him their physical beauty is both gift and curse because he could use it to charm anyone and could get anything he likes whenever he wanted too like gathering some information though the bane of it, is that he was the usual target of some delusional obsessed maidens who wants to have their own prince charming, he didn't want to remember those times when some crazy rich 'alpha' dude demanded him to be his mate… at least his dad saved him that day though the alpha also took a liking to his dad and offered to be his mate instead of him but when his dad showed that he and him already belong to a vampire named kuroko tetsuya by showing the official and genuine family crest and pin of the said vampire, the people and other beings gasp in disbelief… he can still remember how the crazy rich 'alpha' dude apologize to him and his father, anyhow he secretly gathered a few information from one of his sorcerer friends who he found out that is also a fanboy and idolizes 'kuroko-sama' secretly said that the vampire named kuroko tetsuya is one of the most influential and respected 'beings' in the blood alliances, And on what he saw how the crazy alpha frantically apologize to them proved it all since the people and other supernatural beings almost killed the alpha on disrespecting 'kuroko-sama's guardian'… the news spread like wild fire all over France where they were currently staying at that time and since that day no one ever dared to harm him or experience some on the spot marriage proposals and etc…

Just then he remember the day his father and him fled out of Japan because he was told by his dad that his mother, sisters and the rest of his relatives was murdered ten years ago by the rebellion of the fifth district. He couldn't remember everything when the rebellion and war is onslaught but he felt that he was there and saw everything during the war and the killing spree of the fifth district… he inquiry his friend who happens to be a witch told him that someone powerful put a spell to block his memories about that day, he didn't know if his friend is saying is true it was just a hypothetical theory… though when he asked his father… the elder kise just embraced him and whispered some incoherent weird words and he fainted…

Anyway his father told him a brief history about the kise family and how they got a contract with the infamous bluenette vampire…

'Long time ago there was a man named Aijo*Kise a gaijin who was forcibly immigrated to Italia because he was an illegitimate child and a possible perfect heir of a yakuza man has Asian features like sharp dark brown eyes, his skin was so pale, his hair was so straight and so black, and short stature all in all the man could pass to be a geisha if he wanted to, he was almost looks a lot like his mother who work as a geisha. The man named aijo was looking for a job in Italy but none of the employers want to take a fragile and girlish looking man for manual labor work… luckily an old Asian woman that has some witch blood that runs on her whole beinghappens to own an old flower shop took pity on him when the old lady saw him sleeping in the park and take him as an employee, he work diligently and he was told that he shouldn't need to find an apartment since he just arrived in Italy, aijo happily accepted stayed in the spacious attic for 5 years.

Working and living a really nice life with the old ladywitch who he sees as a mother figure since his mother died already was one of the best time of his life, he thought he could escape his dreadful and traumatizing life as a yakuza heir, he never wanted to take the position all he wants is to have a normal life where he can protect and be protected by someone he loves since he failed protecting his mother and he wants to feel of being loved….

But one night changed everything, his only half-brother who wants to be the heir of their yakuza learned that he was sent to Italia, then that one night he saw his half-brother tortured the old lady in front of him. He couldn't do anything to protect the old lady, all could he do is to watch as the old lady just told him that he shouldn't fight back… when the old lady died, His half-brotherbeat him up and broke his bones, he couldn't fight back since his older brother is much stronger than him. He lost a lot of blood as he was left on the cold floor, then he watch the man burned his new home, he was about to lost consciousness when he saw another young man walk towards him, carried him and gave him a reassuring smile that could be translated that 'everything will be alright' before everything went black.

The moment the man woke up Aijo kise saw himself all bandage up, he was inside an unfamiliar but grand room. on his stay at the bluenette's mansion a lot of things happened like the bluenette made a contract with a 6 year old mute orphan boy whose name is Frederico who the vampire saved on being sold in the black market for child prostitution/trafficking and the bluenette gave him a family name 'murasakibara' since the boy has lavender coloured locks… one day AijoKise gather up his courage after he saw and observed that the bluenette was really a good Samaritan despite his teasing tendencies asked the infamous kurokotetsuya that he, aijokise wanted to be one of the vampire's sentinel, thus the contract happened since his only objectives is he just wants to protect the person/people he loves and to protect the helpless… and the rest is history…'

He was told that the kise's are the most loyal, childish and affectionate among the bluenette's guardian, it was a trait that was passed down in every generation.

Ryoutakise was still in a daze on his bed and didn't notice someone walked inside his room.

"buon giorno ryouta-kun, come sta?" a gentle voice woke him up from his daze, he was startled at the sudden appearance of the vampire.

"ku-kurokochii? Don't scare me-ssu" he said to the bluenette who is sitting on one of the couch beside the window, He immediately stood up and walk towards tetsuya.

"uhmmm kurokochii what are doing here inside my room? uhmmm this is embarrassing I'm still wearing my pajamas and kurokochii is all dress up, ah… what should I do? what should I do?" the blonde began to panic just then he someone is chuckling he turned around and saw it was just the bluenette vampire, he swore to himself that he heard that laugh before but he couldn't remember when or when.

"ryouta-kun calm down… you know ryouta-kun you remind me of aijo-kun base on what you are acting up like now, if I didn't knew it better I will think that you are his reincarnation. But aijo-kun is aijo-kun and ryouta-kun is ryouta-kun, no matter how your personality greatly resembled him… you two are still two different person."the bluenette's gaze to him was unwavering, the blonde noticed how those blue orbs shone with amusement, he swore he already saw it before… those blue eyes that could be resembled with the great blue sky above them.

"kurokochii is so mean-ssu…" he whined childishly, he didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult.

"ryouta-kun hurry up and dress yourself up we are going to the first district… breakfast will be all set up in 15 minutes, if you didn't get inside the dining hall asap you wont eat -kun, takao-kun, and akihiro-kun your father is also waiting for breakfast."

"hai,kurokochi…. Ara… he's gone…"he bowed and when he straightened his back the bluenette vampire just vanished in front of him leaving the door of his room wide open.

"kurokochi just told me that I was like aijo-jii-sama… what does he mean by it?" he muttered under his breath, He shouldn't feel jealous on his ancestor… but he really felt that his aijo-jii-sama is one of tetsuya's favorite guardians of all time. He then remember when he is hugging the life out of tetsuya yesterday he was ashamed for his actions but his body just move on his own as if his own body yearns for tetsuya, he cant help but to smell the vampire who has a familiar lavender and vanilla like scent which is unusual and rare…

He didn't know why but whenever he felt the vampire's presence he felt calm which is rare for him since he knew he is the restless type of person…

…

It was noisy and a bit chaotic when they were eating breakfast but the bluenette vampire knew to himself how it would be more chaotic yet fun when daiki aomine and atsushi murasakibara is with them… now he is now worried what's taking atsushi too long with his mission as far as he can remember that mission was led by izuki shun, his friend and one of the best assassin he met, he felt something is really wrong. Then he look at the teen sitting beside him who is now wearing a ridiculous cowboy hat… he sighed and began to talk to shintarou for his chores today.

meanwhile

"kuroko, you alright? You are not eating what I cooked for you- ouch old man why did you kick me?!"

"brat!where the hell is your manners! How dare you call kuro-dono kuroko! Baka"

"damn old man but kuroko and I are best friends, right kuroko?"

"stop being delusional, kagami taiga…"Seijuro bluntly said to the young teen who just glared back… the younger akashi kept glaring on shintarou who is too busy conversing with his tetsuya… tetsuya noticed it so he took a glance on the younger Akashi who's aura beamed a bit when his tetsuya paid attention to him but 'his tetsuya' ignored him when this kagami taiga gave the bluenette more food.

"your son is right youichi, I never thought your son is that scary how amusing for an akashi right?" the elder kise noticed the interaction of everyone with his one eye and calmly commented about the younger akashi who is literally releasing menacing aura and glaring daggers to the megane and the tall red head with weird eyebrows… at least it wasn't directed to his son…

"shut up akihiro, at least my son isn't an amateur like yours, soon seijuro will be the right hand man of kuro-dono like me." the elder Akashi sarcastically said and smiled too sweetly to his old comrade, his hand is gripping the butter knife tightly.

"is that so youichi? My son ryouta will beat your son,youichi I can assure you that since my son will be under kuroko-sama's care even though us kise isn't a candidate… don't worry I will also do my best training your son whether he likes it or not since it was the order that was bestowed by my beloved master kuroko-sama." Akihiro kise sarcastically said to his fellow former guardian as he stirs his coffee while giving a taunting look towards the two Akashi. Ryouta never saw this side of his father, he stole a glance on his master only to see him talking something serious with his fellow guardian who is wearing an eyeglasses and a cowboy hat, which he heard it was his lucky item from the tall red head with split eyebrows….

"ehem* guys I have something to remind you all, later this morning the cleaning staffs will head here…. Youichi-kun and ryouta-kun will accompany me towards the first district, shintarou-kun, akihiro-kun, kagami-kun and seijuro-kun will stay here…shintarou-kun will say the other information later after we left the mansion."

"aw~ so unfair I want to come with you too~ but if kuroko-sama says so~ but why youi-chii can't little midorima drive?" akihiro acted like a kicked puppy and glared at youichi who is smirking victoriously

"because he can drive SAFELY, &amp;akihiro-kun's driving skill is only for adrenaline seekers…shintarou-kun sucks in driving to the point that kagami-kun his student is better than him"the bluenette deadpanned at them.

"then I'll just drive for you kuroko!" the 15 yrs old teen beamed in happiness from the compliment he received, the other guardians just sweat dropped at him….

"no you will train here with them plus I don't want to abuse my powers too much to let a 15 yrs. old teen drive, it's unfair for the other under age teenagers who isn't under my wing and the civilians. But I'll give you permission that you join akihiro-kun and seijuro-kun's training… kagami-kun wants to be strong, right? " Thebluenette deadpanned at the young teenager whose aura immediately glooms, but became happy again when he mentions the word 'training'…. Seijuro glared at the other red head teen…

…

Somewhere in japan (Fifth district underground headquarters*)

"oi we are all here, so where is makoto?"

"don't know I cant contact him…and wait don't call boss's name casually"

"shut up you are just jealous mibuchi."

"maybe he's with seto? Right hara?"

"… maybe? Those two are quite close even though seto is such a lazy ass"

" neh~ shun-nii long time no see~ never thought I could live to see this day… just to see you all caged up"

"Like a bird inside a bird cage… oh its been a while izuki"

"don't touch me traitor…"izuki glared at the men in front of him…

"that hurt my feelings, shun-nii"

"me too… I thought we are friends izuki~"

"oh I heard hana-chan's voice already~"

A few moments later hanamiya opened the door with seto, furuhashi, and yamazaki… he look around the room where he saw all of his 'friends' all crowding izuki who is glaring at them inside the cage, he sighed and gave his subordinates a bored look…

"guys did you like what you are seeing? Little hawk here is all cage up, how fascinating…"

"neh~how did you manage to catch him? Shun-nii is one of the best assassins in the first district."

"yeahmibuchi I'm really curious he is one of the stealthiest fighters beside the oh so fucking great haizaki-sama, the annoying eagle brat and 'him'…so care to tell us?"

"simple tactics …&amp;I just want to give hana-chan a gift" mibuchi raised eyebrows and a scornfully curled lip shows his supercilious attitude.

"eh?"

"tsk"

"I just gave him a little show and tell, right izuki?"mibuchi grinned sadistically at the former colleague who just snarled back.

"makoto-sama where did you go?"

"outside."

"so your three minions decided to fetch you?"

"they should I am their master after all and they are my loyal sentinels…"

"of course we are, our loyalty is only for hanamiya-sama/makoto-sama.."

"tsk."

"oh jealous aren't you reo-nee~"

"you! what did you do to my squad!" izuki snarled

"we killed them don't worry the purple head teenager is alive…. He's strong."

"of course tetsuya wont pick a lousy and pathetic man to be one of his servants."

"you really know kuroko-sama don't you ha-na-mi-ya~… what can I say you two are almost inseparable before and mibuchi doesn't like it at all." the 'man' teased

"shut up"

"ehem*anyway our shipments succeeded it only takes a matter of time before we could distribute it to our allies."

"some humans are really willing to do everything just for wealth, power and protection."

"I agree with that but our objective is almost the same of them, right?"

"greedy fools…."

"but some of us do it for love… love does make people and us 'beings' crazy…. Like~ someone I know~"

…..

Time skip

First district*

Kuroko, ryouta kise, and youichi akashi arrived in front of humongous castle like mansion-slash-headquarters…

As soon as they arrived the three got greeted with a bow by the maids/servants/first districts's officers and employees.

"good morning kutoko-sama." They greeted the bluenette vampire who just gave them a nod and was oblivious or just ignoring to what really is happening in his surroundings. The elder akashi ignored the constant squealing of the maids and the flushed red face of the males. Meanwhile ryouta was confused and irritated at the same time, his musings were cut off when the elder akashi spoke up.

"you'll be used to it… you see kuro-dono is really charismatic that the council and momoi-sama prohibited stay-in servants especially women to stay at kuro-dono's mansion… though today is the weekly general cleaning of his mansion….perhaps that is one of the reason why momoi-sama invited him."

"is that so? No wonder it felt a little bit odd when I arrived yesterday… I thought my dad is just joking about it… now I couldn't even imagine how can we live if there are stay in servants… I might go deaf at their squeals."

"plus they might kill you just to keep kuro-dono to their selves… that's why all of us guardians knows how to do house works like kagami, he cook our breakfast, even shintarou knows how to it as well as long as he have a recipe, atsushi actually is a really great chef if you meet him soon try to bribe him with some junk foods for him to teach you on how to cook… and yeah I almost forgot daiki, that brat can't cook at all he even burned the kitchen thrice, so when he arrives please don't let him go inside."

"daiki? Atsushi?"

"aomine daiki currently he is on wakamatsu's supervision for artillery and combat training…. And murasakibara atsushi he is on a mission right now."

"so cool~ do I also get a training and a job?"

"of course but I have to warn you kuro-dono's training are fatal and the jobs will come in to you later when you are ready…"

"uhm are we there yet youichi-sempai? We are walking endlessly in this empty hallway… I mean how big is this place? It's like a castle!"

"you really are different from your dad in a good way."

Just then they heard a ringtone they look in front of them and saw the bluenette vampire stopped and took his phone from his dark denims… the two just realize and (kise and elder akashi*)cant help to wonder why their bluenette master is just wearing a simple/plain over size dark blue v-neck long sleeves shirt, denims, sneakers while the two of them are in a black formal suit not they are complaining but… Their bluenette master is just adorable in it especially his hair is tied in a low ponytail with a black satin ribbon.

The two can't also help but to eavesdrop, youichi immediately paled at the name shougo… shougo haizaki, meanwhile kise was confuse.

"salve.. oh shougo-kun , hai… yeah I'm fine… how about you?... oh I see… me? I am now in the first district inside satsuki-san's mansion, why? yes today they are cleaning my house? Huh? oh I see… important? Checosa? … is that true?Quando? Dove? Is atsushi-kun fine? Uh… hello… ah nijimura-senpai… grazie mille… yes, I'll go there after this…non importa, I'll ask them personally… nijimura-senpai please take care of atsushi-kun and can you tell shougo-kun thanks… mi e indifferente, yeah I know he is just like that, very well then. Arrivederci."

The two shivers down their spines as they felt kuroko's usual calm aura turned sinister.

"k-ku-kurokochi?"

"hmmm?" the bluenette look towards them and saw the cold dark look of him.

"youichi. Ryouta. We will go to the fourth district immediately after satsuki and I finished talking. Let's go now."he ordered to the two who obediently nodded.

As soon as the three arrived in front of the central information division (it looks like a large classroom with a lot of computers though the interior design is a bit futuristic*) where satsuki's main office is also located inside, all of the employees and some officers who accidentally is inside froze when they heard the alluring yet firm voice of kuroko-sama.

"buongiorno."

"buongiorno, kuroko-sama" they all politely bowed, they all tried to not to be flustered and to act all professional when they saw the bluenette but some of the employees are already blushing and squealing at the sight of him.

"ciao is satsuki inside her office? I want to talk to her."

"y-yes kuroko-sama, momoi-sama is inside with riko-senpai, kiyoshi-senpai,takao-senpai and hyuuga-senpai!"

"grazie, moriyama-kun."the bluenette smiled a bit making the man blushed madly and fainted(as well as the others who saw it*), the two guardians just sweat dropped and quietly followed the bluenette.

thebluenette vampire opened the door without knocking which is rare since he known as a polite and gentleman type, except when he is angry.

The three vampires, one alpha, &amp; one human immediately froze and flinched when the bluenette walked inside.

"riko-san and hyuuga-san, please wait outside… I demand to talk toryouta-kunyouichi-kun, kazunari-kun, kiyoshi-san, and satsuki-chan, right now.."

"tet-chan so you already know…" takao nervously said and immediately hide at the back of kiyoshi, kiyoshi and youichi shared a nervous smile, satsuki looks like she was about to cry, and ryouta doesn't know what the hell he got himself into.

"now let's talk about what really happened at izuki's mission because I just got a call from shougo and nijimura that they found the unconscious body of murasakibaraatsushi my guardian surrounded by many dead bodies of izuki's squad from infiltrating mission of a suspicious shipment… shougo gave me a tip that izuki is missing. I am going to the fourth district after this immediately since it looks like shougo is torturing one of his men who happens to be a spy for the fifth district… nijimura is trying his best to stop shougo from killing the traitor…now talk." Kuroko tetsuya the leader of the third district japan branch and one of the respected and influential being inside the blood alliances sternly spoke to them.

"I'm sorry tetsu-kun, please don't be angry."

"tet-chan/ kuroko/kuro-donosumimasen!"

"why didn't anyone one informed me?"

"it because we are scared that you might interfere and be caught by them if we told immediately."

"we never expected it."

"but somehow we got an eye opener that there are spies inside our districts… which is surprising in the first place due to the pact and doctrine of the blood alliances."

"we became too naïve, we thought our peaceful days will last long after the rebellion of the fifth district…"

"… "

"I see next week satsuki-chan call a meeting for all of the blood alliance japan branch officers and influential people to come or they will be suspected to be a traitor and is working for the fifth district."

"yestetsu-kun… I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"Its fine I just felt pity for the families who will mourn for their beloved's death. Plus I have a feeling they got izuki."

"kuroko do you think hanamiya is behind this?"

"I don't know…"

…

In the kuroko mansion

A tired red head whose body is full of bruises and cuts cursed internally at the blonde who is sadistically taunting him is having a sparring with their katanas in the garden, heterochromatic eyes glint as he found the weakness and blind spot of his opponent.

He was about to strike but as the blonde removes his eye patch. Seijurouakashi was stunned as he now saw both of akihirokise's eyes.

"what the…" heterochromatic eyes widen at the speed an impact he received from the blonde. He was sprawled on the grass above him is the elder blonde pointing his sword on his throat.

"don't be so arrogant young lad, I told you don't ever underestimate anyone, not everything in this cruel world is about winning… you see, kuroko-sama thought me those words… " he told the teen as he reminisces about the past when kuroko thought him a lesson. The blonde withdrew the sword and sat at the tired and somewhat immobile red head.

"yeah he told me too, on our first meeting." He whispered as he looks at the sky.

"oh I see…. Somehow your demeanor reminds me of someone I want to kill… but you are not him…. I wonder what will happen if the two of you met. So bakashi~ what do you think about my eyes?" the blonde sadistically grin at him.

"That eye is terrifying how did you get that?." He bluntly said to him

"thisprecious eye that I'm hiding underneath this eye patch is our beloved tetsuya kuroko's gift to me." he said with a knowing smile to the teen whose eyes widen and gasp in disbelief.

….

To be continued…aijo* means love/affection

Hope you like it… uhmmm thanks for the favorites, follows and etc…

Recently and I don't what got into me but I've been hook up into the kikuro fandom…. Damn, the stories where good…. Damn maybe I should put it here. That pairing is really adorable but then I was reading some akakuro stories as well… ugh damn this otp's but I happen to like gomxkuroko as well anyway just expect the unexpected since I'm following my original plot and please don't flame or kill me when something bad happen to 'this character'

just expect the unexpected for the character development of each of the 'guardians' ….

Chapter 6: rival

Chapter 7: indulgence

Chapter 8: tears

Chapter 9: oath

Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6 rival

**B.A.R.**

**Pumpkin:** I'm really happy reading the reviews &amp; I'm freaking happy especially the silent readers who are reading this and the followers, favorites and reviewers.

**Rinto:** there will be really an m-rated scenes next chapters here, thanks for liking this fic.

**Anonymouse:** actually the original one has more angst/violence/gore, lust, and greed, I toned it down like my story/fanfic unchained melodies since my friend advised me that the readers could be under-age I don't know if I could publish it into a novel but I am planning to post it on my wattpad account. thanks for appreciating this. And i love reviews.

**angeltricks:** they will meet don't worry but did you already guess who the other guy is?

**Vanillascentedphantom:** thanks! grazie for loving this fic. And yeah kuroko/yuki needs more love anyway you'll find out more about his character here.

**Kuroshiroryuu:** grazie never thought other people will miss this fic.

**Akakuro seiya:** there is a lot of reason why they became too over protective to him which is you'll found out soon.. grazie mille for still reading this fanfic

**notice:** I know that you will be confuse on kuroko, imayoshi, sakurai, momoi, &amp; Haizaki's real age in human years their age could be equaled to 300+ or more years old though physically they just look like 18-21 years old (in the present timeline the 5 pure blood look they are somewhere in 18- 21*). Let's just say their race as a pure blood just age slowly unlike the normal vampires and other beings.

\+ On my notebook there is an actual time line (example: year 126Xb, 999Xb, 001Xc, 172Xs, 281Pa, 490Rw* I know it's weird and on the present setting of the story is a collision of different era cultures &amp; traditions after the first Anglo- European blood alliance rebellion in the year 562Dz* and the fifth district rebellion 480Rw*, so yeah there is also a mixture cyberpunk in here) so yeah I don't know if I should include it here since I converted my story into a fan fiction. Because I know it will be confusing* plus the other main characters has a lot of background story which the protagonist yuki/kuroko is still involve.

+About the blood alliance they are like the united nations but is divided into four or more divisions and has leaders ruling their district( example Japan branch is divided into four districts like North, east, West, and south... The former fifth district that is now formerly dissolved in the map is actually situated in south west section. * Italy branch has 6 districts)

+the council is consist of 21 influential and powerful beings and humans they are like the kings/Queens who acted as world leaders. You can be a member of the council if either you're from royalty (monarchy is needed here *) or voted by the people through democracy which mostly happened to humans and werepeople when they saw them that they are capable of handling such political power.

+if someone is 'caught in the act' of breaking 'the doctrine' mostly they are punished through death penalty if was proven guilty through court trials.

Another reminder: kuroko here is a little bit taller hmmm like 5'7"-5'9" almost about the same height as Seijuro.

I'll still write some of the few important snippets of the history from the original here like the few dark secrets of the blood alliances, the council, the districts, the elites, the famiglias, and the vigilantes *

+so yeah I'll explain more why most of them is so protective and jealous of Tetsuya. Actually their are a lot of hints in each chapter involving why they need kuroko's existence.

+currently i'm writing on my freaking small phone through wordpad from Google play coz i don't want to disturb my friend by borrowing his laptop.

**CHAPTER 6: RIVAL**

**..,...**

**You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together.**

**Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

**...**

**Previous..**

"oh I see, Somehow your demeanor reminds me of someone I want to kill but you are not him. I wonder what will happen if the two of you met. So bakashi~ what do you think about my eyes" the blonde sadistically grin at him.

"That eye is terrifying. how did you get that" He bluntly said to him

"this precious eye that I'm hiding underneath this eye patch is our beloved tetsuya kuroko's gift to me." he said with a knowing smile to the teen whose eyes widen and gasp in disbelief.

..

Seijurou Akashi 17 years old can't help to be frustrated because for the first time in his life he was almost killed and beaten up by a former guardian, he cant believe he lost in a match.

He cant help but to wonder how in the seven hell that akihiro kise got that right eye. that rectangular limpid gray iris, it made him remember of a goat's eye. whenever he took a glance on it he cant help but to feel or got a hypothesis that the former guardian is as if he was in a room surrounded by mirrors, it was like the man has a clear 360 degrees view of his surroundings. He thought he can find a blind spot but it looks like he cant since the man is agile and can block all of his attacks whenever he saw an opening.

"are you disgusted by my eye? After all it gives a different feel unlike your hetero chromatic eyes, Anyway when youichi your father and kirito (shintarou's dad*) was so angry at me when they found out about it that they also asked kuroko-sama that they also wanted to do it as well, jealous aren't they? but what they didn't know is that the pain was unbearable, peter(atsushi's dad*) and jin (daiki's uncle*) on the other hand took it well. I only asked kuroko-sama that I wanted to be stronger so I can protect him and at that time I got an omiai, the council asked me that I need to get married and have a kid as soon as possible since I will get old soon? so I decided to take the marriage proposal and after I accepted it, I asked him one night that I wanted a piece of him before I exchange wedding vows to a woman I don't even know we don't have a choice but continue the tradition whether we like it or not, we love him so much that it hurts like hell to be tied to another that isnt him he needs someone who will love him unconditionally and can accept his dark past but it looks like in my generation our love for him isn't enough, that we decided to hide or let go of our feelings for him which is impossible in the first place? Also did you know how and who are the first guardians got a contract? As far as i can remember aijo-jii-sama the dancer and the yakuza heir is the third, Frederico was the mute kid that kuroko sama saved in a human trafficking bust off operation ir something like that(murasakibara*)was fourth, fifth was Nathaniel the beast tamer who is a Hispanic slave that was also saved by him, i don't know much on how they met(Aomine *) uhmm first was Hatori Midorima the rich merchant i don't know how they got a contract either, and zakuro Akashi from a clan who kill for money all in all they are hired killers* oh sorry if I'm such a chatterbox" the elder kise nonchalantly told the younger akashi about it while doing some stretching exercises in front of the teen.

"what do you mean? I came from a clan of murderers" he mutter in disbelief

"Uh yes... Anyway lets change the subject? for example youichi he is a nice right hand man who specializes in martial arts though he is like a love sick loyal puppy following kuroko-sama everywhere, did you ever wonder why is your dad's arms down to his wrists are all concealed with bandages? Oh it looks like you never saw it bare anyway you'll found it out soon" the elder guardian said in a riddled tone making the younger guardian's eyes widened as he understood what his father have gone through on his younger years as the bluenette's Right hand man.

"I get it my dad did also asked him the same? wait. are you saying that tetsuya is having some affairs with his guardians?"his voice got a hint of disbelief, he was practically scandalize at the new information.

"hahaha what if I told you that he is~ after all kuroko-sama is still a man with needs and let's just say it's also our duty for him to suffice those needs~ have you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by it's cover~ hahaha he's really good and that is a fact~ although he has a habit of teasing his prey~ that is base on experience chibikashi~" the elder guardian provoked and teased more.

"could it be that megane" he muttered

"jealous aren't you~ by the way as guardians we also love to think and fantasize like we are his concubines, he is 'a bit' oblivious that he didn't notice he has his own harem~ hahaha don't tell me you also want to do it to him~ don't dream chibi-kashi in the end you'll be the bottom~ he's rough to those who are disobedient and egocentric, and so gentle to those who are.. Chibikashi are you alright? You look like you wanted to kill someone.." The elder raised an eye brow at the menacing Aura the younger is releasing.

Meanwhile Seijuro was pissed off since he just realized why 'his Tetsuya' is so gentle, so caring, so protective and so trustful to the megane bastard, the way they look at each other with respect made him enraged. It was so weird and he hated it. Wait does it also mean that the guy named Aomine Daiki and Murasakibara Atsushi

"what the- I thought we are sparring." he growls and glared at the man in front of him

"calm down just because that is your first time to lose doesn't mean you should be eager to fight against me again~remember one step at a time~ you should relax and enjoy."

"winning is like breathing to me. now let's figh-"

Just then they heard an explosion in the front yard of the mansion, the two immediately stood up and run towards the commotion where they could hear the sound of a heavy artillery gun.

As soon as they arrived they saw six werewolves, 2 humans and three vampires attacking Kagami who has a katana on his left hand and a gun on his right, the two on the other hand heard a few gunshots coming from the rooftop, they look above them and saw Shintarou shooting the 11 attackers who kept dodging every bullets astounded him because this is the first time an opponent can Dodge his bullets, after all he learned from the best sharpshooter/sniper whose name is Peter Murasakibara.

The two decided two help the kid who is just fighting back through survival instincts, Akihiro Rush towards him and asked him what's happening.

"hey kid what the hell is happening"

"I don't know Kise-senpai! They are one of the gardeners and cleaners that are supposed to clean up just then some of them cringed in pain and they start screaming that their head hurts like hell when they are in the middle of their work and fuck then they attack some of their colleagues and yeah some shit happened and they just went ballistic! Crazy fuck i don't know they are acting like they are possessed"

"how about the others?" The elder former guardian asked kindly so kagami could calm down a bit since he noticed the 15 yrs. Old teen looks a bit distress as he defended the kid's blind spot due to his panic state the kid didn't even notice his eyes.

"they are all hiding inside! and fuck don't come here you bullshit? ah sorry kise-senpai fuck they are strong" kagami replies to the elder immediately as he barely Dodge the bullet Aimed to him, thankfully akihiro pushed him on the side while he kicked the new attacker in the gut while he swung his left arm where he is holding the katana that is especially made for their district making another bullet that was now aimed for him was split into two. He wonders how and why they possess such high quality guns? He glance at the red head guardian and he swore the egocentric Akashi could be already dead by now if it wasn't for chibi-rima who is back-upping him on his blind spots, his kuroko-sama is right chibi-kashi wouldn't survived in this twisted world and he is also the perfect instructor to the egocentric teen, since he can see his younger self on Seijuro, he wouldn't let the teen destroyed himself like what he did to himself when he was younger and he thank God that his son Ryouta has almost the same personality of jin and youichi which is their childish demeanor and immaturity.

Seijuro on the other hand seems like enjoying himself as he fight off the others.

"now go inside kid just leave this to me, chibi-rima and "

"but."

"I can handle some of them and as the eldest and former guardian i command you to take care of them and asked them what really happened. Any suspicious being will be interrogated later. Is that clear kid. This is for kuroko-sama's safety. I bet the fifth district planned all this."

"Aye!" Kagami shouted as he run off inside. The ex guardian walks leisurely to chibi-kashi since he now knows why his kuroko-sama trust chibi-rima so much, it was like he was the mini/younger version of kirito and tohru Midorima.

"now chibi-kashi let's see if you can beat your rival chibi-rima. let's see whose the man that is more suited for kuroko-sama's right hand man."

"isn't it obvious? Of course it's me. Since i always win."

"Uhmm chibi-kashi did you just forgotten i won earlier?"

"It was not a fair fight since i didn't know that you got an eye like that. Meaning your claim of being a winner is null and void." The younger guardian sneered as he took down one opponent by cutting of his limb, blood was splattered into the pretty front yard of the kuroko household luckily due to the five feet high cemented walls surrounding the mansion the outsiders didnt see what is happening inside the walls(except for the intricate Corinthian like design of the humongous gold and silver gates* luckily no civilians took the guts to passed by the gates even though they heard gun shots inside) . Meanwhile he noticed chibi-rima took down three already via head shot with his custom made sniper gun.

...

.

...

**Meanwhile at the Fourth district**

Haizaki Shougo with his rude behaviour, all wild gray hair, ears decorated with blue gem and silver stud earrings and the intertwined blue lily and black roses tribal tattoo that is all over his right neck down to his right hip bone and right finger tips. The way he casually dress and didn't give a damn if he is just wearing jeans, military boots, and graphic shirts in a formal occasions earned him the reputation as the black sheep of the blood alliance.

The simple Black satin choker that has a black embroidered in scriptures all over it is still on his neck was given by Tetsuya since they first met when he was 9* .

Haizaki is still enraged about what is happening, after all a decade of peace after the fifth district's rebellion is really suspicious.

Why wouldn't they leave Tetsuya alone? He fucking suffered so much. He saw all the bluenette's life struggles! The suicide and murder of his parents, the responsibilities 'his Tetsuya' gone through! 'They' (Tetsuya's childhood friends*) protected him in the shadows. He killed anyone who lust for 'his beloved', he scared off anyone who harm and fell in love for 'their' beloved.

'They' made an unspoken 'oath' to protect him in this tainted world.

'THE-oh-so-holy-and-almighty-powerful-COUNCIL' were consist of 21powerful, prominent and influential beings, despite the vows and rules most of them have a hidden agenda, no matter how beautiful and intricate on how they spun their lies and how they can perfectly manipulate the people/beings like puppets and hypnotize them through comforting words and optimistic ideals that everything will be fine as long as you follow the council's holy doctrine, most of them are still Savage beasts hiding under a sheep's clothing but the truth is they are untrustworthy and corrupt individuals that is running the dark underground society. He knew the dark side of their society or world they're living in because his dad is one of the members of the council thus he already got the position leading the fourth district without much work unlike Momoi, Imayoshi, and Sakurai.

Luckily the three of his so called childhood friends got the gift of running their territory and with out further ado their position was already announced when the three reached the age of 8-9 years old in pure blood vampire years, in human years they are somewhere in their early 20's, Because any beings that are pure blood age slowly.

The blood alliances on the other hand are alright for them since they care for the humanity and the supernatural being's rights and promoted equality but sadly they don't have that power to control the shady underground world and all it can control is the safety of the citizens and economy of their own districts.

"Haizaki-sama please calm down and don't kill this bastard." Nijimura tried to calm him down.

"Shut up! Fuck! Aaaaaaah! Damn i want to kill those asshole! Fuck!"

"Where are you going Haizaki-sama? Kuroko-sama is on his way. Right?"

"I'll wait for Tetsuya in the gate. Don't argue I'll go now before i could kill that traitor." The gray hair delinquent man sneered and glared at his subordinates and his right hand man who just nods in understanding. His subordinates understood that the leader of the fourth district has trust issues and hates traitors inside his territory and who ever disobeyed the rules of the blood alliance that 'his Tetsuya' respected a lot Will face a slow and painful death in the hands of Haizaki's assassination squad. So they just bowed at their master/boss until they can't feel his presence anymore, when Nijimura told them that Haizaki is not in the torture room anymore the first rank of the assassination squad and Nijimura look at the traitor with a death glare. The traitor was actually one of the best in their assassination squad all in all the man who is alive yet bleeding due to some shallow cut all over his body and is crucified in front of them is their former comrade who they didn't expect that the man is just acting all nice and kind to them to the point that they considered him as their brother, is actually one if the tactician of the forgotten ones or Also known as the fifth district.

They never see this coming at all, betrayal from a comrade at its finest, it was like it was planned from the very beginning.

"you bastard speak now, after all you don't have a choice anymore plus we already got confiscated the cyanide pills that you hid in your clothes." Nijimura asked with a wide smile.

"Fuck as if i would speak! I would be rather dead and tortured than reveal everything!"

"Oh, we can't let you die. But! We can torture you after all you got the guts to deceive us and your comrades who treated you as their brother... I don't care what the fuck your lineage is but you broke a lot of law of the blood alliances."

"It's this district's stupidity that you believed a mere shape shifter like me...honestly i don't give a damn to the son of a bastard Master. My loyalty is only for the fifth district, only to hanamiya-sama." The traitor taunted.

"Don't speak like that to haizaki-sama! Even though he is rude and is violent he is protecting this fucking district!"

"Nijimura-senpai just take a rest first and let us the fourth district's first rank assassination squad teach our brother a lesson ~"

"Just keep him alive OK i don't want to deal with Haizaki's mood swing."

"Yes captain. Now guys let's play with our brother."

"Vice captain is right how about we give you a draconian punishment, it will be fun~"

"As if it could make me speak!"

"Oi! Don't act so doughty, we could see the fear in your eyes."

Meanwhile Haizaki is sitting above the arc at the entrance of his mansion which is also has a barrier and can only be opened by him, Nijimura, his first class assassination and tactical squad. As he wait for his beloveds arrival he cant help but to reminisce the past.

Tetsuya kuroko his childhood friend IS like 'their' salvation from this world full of contradictions, he forgives and accepts those who seeks change for the better yet he is merciless to those who has ill intentions. He was once one of the 'black sheep' of their own kind but Tetsuya believed in him that no one is born as a bad person, their environment that they are living just change them and makes them who they are becoming through their unconscious decisions they make to themselves. Tetsuya fixed him, he recognized and accepted him as his friend despite his passive-aggressive and bipolar tendencies,and he sworn on that day at the age of 9* that he Will protect him from this filthy world they're living.

Their beloved Tetsuya's ethereal beauty's outward appearance also matches his soul, so forgiving and so kind ...

He didn't want anyone to took advantage of his beloved... No their beloved... Tetsuya only supposed to belong to them... His childhood friends who unconditionally love him in a romantic way through thick or thin, they didn't see Tetsuya's guardians or hanamiya as a threat at all and they are not bothered by his sexual affairs to his guardians after all Tetsuya is still a man with needs .

There is a thin line that they could almost have him in their arms that their unconditional romantic love for him could be reciprocated until it was all crushing down just because of a boy who was washed out off the shore because of his stupidity to catch a fish during high tide. 'They' never like ogiwara shigehiro at all and they didn't know what is so special to the happy go lucky teenager, he wasn't intelligent, he doesn't even that good looking, he doesn't even have a talent except his mere above average skill in basketball... So what is so special to that teen that made their/his Tetsuya so head over heels to him? So crazy in love to him? Did he resort into witch craft and made their beloved drink some illegal* love potion? He can still remember everything like it was yesterday, the first time he saw the teen.. And he knew that day that that boy would be his Tetsuya's downfall because that young lad 'shall' break the very being of the bluenette vampire he loves.

...,,...

**Flash back: **

**place: japan second district **

It was dawn when The 15 year old looking bluenette vampire got an urge to take a walk into the shore, he knew at this hour his guardians are either asleep or is now frantically/panicking on finding him since it was rare for him not to show up and greet them before breakfast or just lounging in the living room. He let his feet and knees wet and feel the cold water, he was still irritated that he was mistaken as a girl again by a human boy from America a few days ago.

At this time he can't help to be a bit lonely since his dear friend makoto is still asleep and he didn't want to disturb him since last night the 16-17 year old looking raven head sly megane bastard whose name is shoichi imayoshi got the urge to throw a party since his sweet and-not - so - innocent brother ryou arrived from his trip from the first district of the devious satsuki. plus Haizaki suddenly barge into the mansion as if he owns it after he received a call from the sly megane that he is having a party, luckily Momoi can't attend due to she is needed by the council.

Tetsuya cant help but to chuckle from what happened last night, shoichi's subordinates was forced to drink and dance until they drop, also his friend makoto was forced to cross dress with ryou and him (he was also force to cross dress much to his dismay but he just shrugged it off since it's just a onetime thing and he just let his guardians dress him up but in exchange no one as in no one must know that he cross dress just because imayoshi fucking sly shoichi kept muttering a drunken promise that had made to him 52 years ago and Haizaki's taunting at him made him do it*)

"damn that bastard doesn't he know that laces, ruche and corsets are such a pain to deal with!" he growled as he kicked a large rock into the sea he just wished none of the siren who lived in that area hurt, just then he heard footsteps and a really familiar voice, and a bark? he turned around and saw a jolly looking boy with a dog, he sighed

'not you again' he thought to himself.

"miss it's you again! Good morning! Uhmmm did you remember me? I am the boy that you save! Remember? Ogiwara shigehiro, did you remember me now? By the way this is my new dog i found him in our street when i am on my way home that day you rescued me, his name is nigou because his eyes reminded me of you" he said enthusiastically which made the bluenette smiled sheepishly to the boy, Tetsuya hated lying the most he didn't know if he should tell the truth that he was in fact a male and a vampire but then again the boy is still a bit traumatize from his past.

"buon giorno, Ogiwara-kun, yes I remember you uhmm why are you here this early?" he asked the boy who just blush a bit

"I just happen to wake up early then I decided to have a morning jog then I saw path in the forest that led me to a cliff and into this beach again. I guess it's fate that we met again hahaha. sorry just don't mind me miss?!" ogiwara frantically explained every words with actions which made him giggle a bit and this gesture caught the human boy's attention as his face flushed red out of embarrassment. He knew the boy is nervous and infatuated on him just based on what he is seeing plus when he read the boy's mind, anyway he was amused that the boy isn't lying at all.

"hey don't laugh at me miss! Damn this is so embarrassing!" He said with a flushed red face due to his embarrassment.

"it's ok, I guess I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm kuroko tetsuya and I am a male." He bluntly said to the boy in front of him he didn't like to lie at the innocent teen in front of him. He look at the expression of disbelief of the teen in front of him.

"Y- you are a man! As in a male! A boy! B-bu-but! You are so beautiful! A-and! You have long hair! Your skin is pale and unblemished, a-and- and- your height is petite and your AHHHHH! BUT YOU ARE TOO PRETTY! TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE A BOY!"he bluntly and panicky shouted to him which just earned a sigh.

"I'm not lying I'm a guy, do you want to see what's under my pants?" he teased the boy who just spluttered incoherent words while the teen's face was even redder than before, he doesn't know but he like teasing this human teenager.

He walk towards the human boy and put both of his hands on the either side of the boy's arms, he leaned forward and gave the boy a seductive smirk and a wink. The boy froze and he knew the boy's mind is on turmoil so he decided to pull away until he was a feet away from the boy. A few moments later the boy regained his composure.

"you are a boy? I- I I am really sorry I just couldn't believe you are boy! anyway why are you here alone?"

"oh? changing the subject shi-ge-hi-ro-kun~ hahah don't worry I am fine~ you see you should be the one who should be more worried about yourself, don't you know that this area is privately owned by my friend so it means you are trespassing and don't worry my gua-f-f-friends ehem* are going to fetch me."

"I see, so your boy friend is rich is he the boy that is with you the other day? You know the tall one with weird thick eyebrows?"

"boy friend as in lover? Or friend who is a male" he teased the boy in front of him

"boyfriend as in lover uhmm you know because you two look so cozy with each other."

"oh you mean mako-kun? he is my friend, now that you said it I wonder mako-kun should be awake now and no ogiwara-kun he doesn't own this property more like his? acquaintance owned it and we are sleeping in a different rooms, why? are you jealous ogiwara-kun"

"are you a mind reader kuroko"

"hmmm maybe~?" He lied to teen although he hated lying

"cool so you are a psychic!" The teen enthusiastically exclaimed, just then he immediately felt the presence of his friends.

"y-yeah kind of? Oh look what do we have here? shouichi-kun, shougo-kun good morning It's so weird to see you up this morning."

"Buon giorno Tetsuya ~ who is that 'kid'? Eh~ shoichi since when your security became this poor that a mere kid infiltrated your property?"

"I guess last night my men forgot to use the barrier surrounding my territory because they are too drunk last night. At least they didn't forgot to do it in my mansion or i'll kill them if something happened to my brother and Tetsuya. Anyway we are worried that you are not in your room ma chere~"

"And you are here flirting with some dude with his mutt, i felt betrayed Tetsuya"

"Shougo-kun, Shouichi-kun don't be rude and ignore my new friend ogiwara-kun and nigou-kun, he lost and ends up here And look at him he misunderstood everything now, you should take responsibility to it shouichi-kun."

"ara~ responsibility~ ouch you don't need to punch me tetsuya, anyway kid you should go now, there is school for you today right? Hmm don't look at me like that ah I see~ that's so devious of you tetsuya, ok I understood everything now you are ogiwara shigehiro right? You are migrated here from America, anyway as you can see it is now 6:35 a.m. and if you don't hurry I let my guards caught you up from trespassing 'my properties' plus if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school."

"This sly bastard Shouichi is right you're trespassing on 'our property' kid, you'll be late for your school, brat." Haizaki sneered at the teen as he sling his arm to his sly megane childhood friend who just nodded in agreement.

"are you a mind reader as well"

"ara~ hmmm no I am not let's just say I have my own resources to find out who is new from 'my neighborhood', anyway I need to bring Tetsuya to my house so he can eat breakfast, right Shougo?"

"I bet your brother and hanamiya is already awake. Let's go now Tetsuya." He said to the bluenette whom they pulled into an embrace as they glared to the teen who just flinched under their gaze.

"Ok bye kuroko-chan! Nigou let's go!" He smiled to kuroko before He ran away.

As soon as the teen is gone from their sight Shouichi shifted and hug Tetsuya from behind as he nuzzle the bluenette's hair inhaling it's sweet scent, while Haizaki embraced Tetsuya as he rest his head on his beloved's shoulder. Tetsuya sighed in defeat.

"Guys that was rude ogiwara-kun is my friend."

"But~" imayoshi whined while Haizaki snorted.

"I'm not going anywhere, why are you guys acting all jealous? ."

"I don't care. Hey Tetsuya do you want me to braid your hair~"

"I don't give a damn, i just don't want to see you with him again, ok? let's eat now i bet you're freaking guardians are paranoid looking for you."

" is that so? Then can you release me from your embrace guys?"

The two removed themselves to him and sighed, their intuition kept warning them that Tetsuya must not see or interact with that human again, they can't help but to sneer at the thought of them having a rival. They look at Tetsuya again and saw the bluenette is still looking at the direction where the human went through

Just the mere thought of him of being in the other arms of a man/woman made them see red...

And their happy little peaceful world where they never took everything seriously and didn't give a damn on everything because they took everything for granted ever since the bluenette accepted them was just immediately shattered into pieces just because of a human seeking for revenge.

They never see it coming that, that unexpected meeting is just the start of a whole new bizarre fiasco filled with despair, betrayal, lust, and revenge.

End of flash back

...

Back into the kuroko household

Inside the living room*

the living room is filled with tension as the two candidates of being the right hand man glare to each other, the tall greenette is sitting in the west side in a chair near the window still holding his rifle, while the short red head is sitting at the east side of the room in the large couch with the elder Kise both of them has either a gun or katana still intact in their hands, in front of the two are the cleaners who looks a bit terrified in what happened to their friends who suddenly gone mad and started attacking. Kagami on the other hand was just leaning on the wall at the South side of the living room watching silently at the tense interaction inside the room and he wouldn't admit that he a well like the civilians is still a bit shaken he didn't want to remember what happened a decade ago. Akihiro decided to break the tension by taunting the 2 guardians

"Chibi-rima and chibi- kashi are tied.. Hey you two calm down!"

"I am calm nanodayo."

"Say that to the broccoli" Akashi glared back. This time Kagami decided to speak up.

"Kise-senpai i just called the first district headquarters earlier kiyoshi-senpai, hyuuga-senpai, and moriyama-senpai are on their way here. They told me that kuroko will visit the fourth district."

"Arigatou~ now kid can you get the first aid kit? I'll interview them first. Oh before i forgot can you make us some tea?" The elder former guardian (he put the eye patch again after they killed the attackers*)smiled as he tried to calm the shaken maids/gardeners.

" OK." As soon as the 15 years old tall teen was gone. Akihiro gave his 'student' a look that could be translated as 'watch and learn from your sensei' after that he stood up from his seat and walked towards the maids (while ignoring the male cleaners and gardeners*) with a seducing smile, the unsheathed bloodied katana is still on his hand.

"Mademoiselles how about telling us what happened from the very beginning shall we~" he said in a husky tone the maids obediently blushed and nod.

...

Back At the fourth district

Haizaki saw a familiar car, and he jumped off the arc when he saw a familiar blue hair.

"Tetsuya!" He shouted as he land off the ground, he immediately embraced and nuzzle into the blue locks if his beloved.

"Shougo-kun i can't breathe."

Haizaki let go of him and flash a wolfish grin and the longing look didn't go unnoticed to the two guardians.

"It's been a while Tetsuya ~ oh? long time no see bakashi... Blonde hair, girlish look fuck that, he is a Kise right? You know i hate all of the Kise's they are all pathetic and annoying."

"So mean-ssu and dont hog kurokochi, bastar-! Ouch what was that for Akashi-chi" the blonde whined when he got a punched in the head

"Baka he is kuro-dono's childhood friend and the leader of the fourth district!" Youichi exclaimed and with that the blonde glared at the gray haired man who just smirks tauntingly when he notice how jealous the blond is when his Tetsuya began to pet his gray spiky hair which made him purr in delight.

"Shougo-kun i am now doubting if you really are a vampire... Anyway where is Atsushi-kun?"

"That immature titan? He's in the infirmary, sleeping, our new nurses took care of his injuries... What are their names? Ah i remember Fukuda and Furihata

... Anyways how about you stay for the night ~"

"Ok."

" oh how about we slept in the same room like the good old times Tetsuya ~"

"Don't kuroko-chi he will devour you! Ouch why did you punch me again Akashi-chi"

"'Coz you deserved it! Anyway Haizaki-dono is your assassination squad there? I miss hanging out with them."

"They are in the torture room bakashi how about help them"

"You may go now youichi-kun"

"Thank you kuro-dono!"

"Let's now visit Atsushi-kun... Ryouta-kun come with us so you can also see him."

"Ok kuroko-chi."

...

**In the second district**

Imayoshi Shouichi the illegitimate son of a former council member looked at the sleeping figure of his brother who is laid down on his couch inside his office. He removed his glasses and carefully placed it down on his desk. He stood up from his seat and remove his coat and dress shirt revealing a blue right wing on his right chest (ryou sakurai also has a blue left wing tattoo on his left chest *) has scars that he got from hanamiya makoto when the rebellion of the fifth district decided to attack their district. It was a mistake to take that kid under his wing and it's now too late to regret his actions. It was his fault he shouldn't do it. Now everything is all fucked up just because of a human teenager and it seems like fate loves to mess up their lives.

**Flashback: attack in the second district**

**Time line: the rebellion of the fifth district. **

The Raven haired megane unsheathed his katana and pointed it to the man in front of him while his brother ryou is shooting some intruders at the light house near their mansion with some of their subordinates.

"Imayoshi-senpai you look tensed."

"Hanamiya why are you doing this?"

"We have our own selfish reasons. So now tell me where are you hiding Tetsuya?"

"Why would i tell you?" He sneered as their swords clash and strike to each other.

"Pathetic pure blood." He side stepped so his sword could slide a bit and he could get the other sword on his waist.

"You really changed hanamiya what could i have expect to a half blood like you? You betrayed me, us and Tetsuya and it's unforgivable. Hanamiya you will live to rue your misdeeds."

"Of course i changed but we are almost done doing the preparation to destroy the council... You won't get what i meant yet imayoshi-senpai ~ maybe you'll figure it out in the right time ~"

" and all i need is to dot the i's and cross the t's... I don't need to figure it out i already know it's all because of him and them. Stop this we could still save you"

" could? You are uncertain for what the future holds... I am already tainted and it's inevitable"

"We will help you!Tetsuya is your friend what will happen if he knew you are doing this to your self!"

"Friends? That happened many moons ago! I want him! I am going madly in love to him! I want to see him broken -"

Just then an emissary mongrel clad in a loose pink kimono with black 'chrysanthemum' decorated all over it, a pair of 5 inches high red stiletto and gray low waisted skinny jeans jumped off in between them and pushed the two four feet away from each other just by a push from her fingers that barely touched their swords. The two was shocked at the sheer strength of the tall blond woman that has dog ears and tail perking up in amusement.

"I am sent by the council my name is Alexandra Garcia 'alex' for short as you can see i am a half human anyway my kind is usually called a mongrel by some unsophisticated rich bastard racist.. Anyway nice to meet both you the Phoenix of the second district imayoshi shouichi and the forgotten one hanamiya makoto" The beautiful woman smiled

End of flash back

He sighed and leaned on the window as he traced the tattoo on his chest. He wouldn't forget that day he got this tattoo and showed it to him. The way the bluenette traced it with his cold soft fingers, those feathery touch, that darkened sky blue eyes looking into his with lustful gaze, that luscious lips with that heated kiss they shared, the satisfying feeling as he leave marks to his tetsuya's moon beamed skin, that sweet addicting scent as he inhaled it while giving him butterfly kisses all over his body.

" tsk i want to taste it again"

...

**To be continued**

The title blood and roses actually means and will revolve on this words.

BLOOD- life, death, destruction, brutality and lineage. While

ROSES- the different meanings of roses in flower language and you need to be cautious to them despite them being beautiful or you'll get hurt by their thorns.

Thorns are a part of them and if you removed it they are not roses anymore they are just simply called as a decorative flora because their thorns made them unique and is a part of their being.

Sorry for my weird logic. Maybe that is the effects of studying different majors in a science and technology college.

**Ch 7: indulgence**

**Ch 8: tears**

**Ch 9: oath**

**Ch 10: chrysanthemum**

**Ch 11: esprit de corps **

The back story of each characters here will be introduced one by one. Yaoi 'could' be seen at chapter 7 ( and a lot more chapters*) Expect the unexpected.

**Anyway thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 indulgence?

**B.a.R.**

**Pumpkin's notes:** there are a lot of side characters in this story that has their own pairings since in the story that i wrote that 'almost' all of them 'is' romantically interested in the protagonist but there are few side characters who have a family like love to him which you'll see in this chapter though there is a particular reason why ' that character' almost treat and love yuki/Tetsuya like he was his biological son.

**+Reviews:**

**+guest:** thanks for reading

**+Lorelei Jacques:** it is fun talking/chatting to you though i'm kind of flattered by your compliments.

**+Anonymouse:** there is a before and after on the appearance of the former guardians (20 years before, ten years later/ before*)

The one who left hanamiya in the orphanage will be played by a character in knb* who somehow fitted the role though he will be a bit ooc here, there is also a reason/ story behind hanamiya and ogiwara's character behavior change to Tetsuya * that Will slowly revealed as you noticed the hints i dropped off since chapter 1. And lastly there is a reason why he was called the forgotten one.

**+Akakuro seiya:** ogiwara's character is not that cruel, kuroko just found love in the wrong time and circumstances. You will find it out soon what really happened.

**+Vanilla scented phantom:** kuroko is indeed love by many including to the ones he got an sexual affair... Kuroko's character is indeed a Casanova in the making *

Damn I dropping off lots of hints.. Hahaha

\+ anyway while I am writing this story in one of my easy yet boring class( gen. psychology * hey i got a high grade on that class even I'm not listening!) before~ i got an urged to write a theme song and random songs for this story... (Why? Because i am just bored and There is nothing wrong right? The title is also blood and roses. *)

I just want to share those lyrics to you guys.

You will see it in this chapter that will be sang by... (Laughs hysterically*) secret ~ but most songs i wrote is in a j-rock genre where the flow of music is accelerating and up beat due to every fast beat of the drums and the slow repetitive tune of the violin in some points of the song that is mostly mixed with the bass guitar and yeah the lead...

Anyway let's start the story!

**CHAPTER 7: INDULGENCE**

**...**

**"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**

**Emily Bront, Wuthering Height**

**..**

**Second district**

Two men are having a sparring session just then the tall tanned teen's phone vibrated and he took and read it.

From: carrot tsundere

To: aomine daiki

Oi we got attacked! Get back here now! And before I forgot tetsuya-sama have two new guardians. Kise ryouta and akashi seijurou.

End

His eyes widen. His tetsu! His tetsu! What happened there?! How? Many questions is running on his head suddenly wakamatsu punched his head.

"You bastard wakamatsu! That is cheating! I am out of this! I'm going back to tetsu!" he shouted at his instructor who just glared at him, he ignored the man and made a mad dashed away from the training room.

"Oi come back here!"

"I dont give a damn! Tell that fox i'm going home!" he shouted and didn't give a damn if he got scolded by his superiors, all he needs to is to come back home.

"Oi!"

...

**Italia: sixth district* North west section**

A handsome man clad in a elegant formal attire is leisurely walking into the street with two beautiful women that has long hair beside him, one is clad in a kimono and the other one is in a formal suit attire on her waist is a long katana.

"It's so nice that you take us for a walk~ ah this is like a date ~ this is why i love you master ~" the blonde woman clad in a loosely bamboo green kimono with black embroidered chrysanthemum flowers (that her black obi on her waist is the only reason it hangs into place to the point that her cleavage is showing it's glory and her Long legs are shown off* this is also the style how she wore the kimono like robe last chapter **), black low waisted skinny denims, and 3 inches wedge sandals as she adjusted her glasses and 3 thin gold anklets with chimes is in her left ankle. As she clung to his master's right arm, lovingly. However the other woman is practically jealous on why her master is oblivious to her.. Erhmm.. Their intentions to him.

" what are you doing this is a public area! So indecent!" The raven haired woman clad in a fitted satin gray dress shirt, black low waisted pants, black 3 inches stiletto, 3 thin gold anklets with chimes in tack is decorating her right ankle as it tinkles on her every move, and her navy blue knee length trench coat is wrap on her waist as she scolded the other as she pulled the left arm of his master.

"you are just jealous ~tsunde-raki~" the blonde woman teased the raven haired woman as she pulled the man again who just sighed.

"I am not!" She denied though her face and body says other wise as she pulled the man again and her face flushed red in embarrassment.

Suddenly they felt another presence, the two women's ears and tail's tensed up.

" look do we have here~ buon pomeriggio, quinto the great sorcerer of the North east valley, what is quinto of the council doing here without a bodyguard? Oh~ what a lovely mongrel and puss~"

"I think i dont need a bodyguard to protect me from vicious creatures such as you, undicesimo. Please don't call me Sorcerer it sounds a bit primitive just call me katsunori-sama like the others, also Don't call the lovely Ladies in such vulgar words. undicesimo don't forget i am in a higher rank than you and i am older than you... I have the title quinto for over a millennium, disrespecting one of the members of my famiglia in my presence is unforgivable. Don't forget that." He casually said to the man in front of him but his eyes were stern, the two half blood that stood beside him blushed as their master defended them.

" hmmm i know you got that title for a long time yet you didn't age at all, still looking handsome and young, anyway you have an 'il cane e il gatto~' they are indeed pretty this is the first time i met them personally, though i heard that the two quite made a name a decade ago, quinto" the man taunted as he tries to get under quinto's skin.

" undicesimo i really don't know how you got into the council, you are one of the worst in terms of personality beside 'secondo' and the others. You are a human yet you let your own kind suffer how sickening, anyway araki, alex we need to go now." Katsunori turned his back and as he was about to walk away with alex and araki.

" oh~ say hi to kuroko-chan for me and secondo, ok~" the man sing-song to him and finished it with a knowing cruel wide smile. Katsunori stopped walking away and look at the man in front of him again.

"If something happens to my nephew, remember this undicesimo the lap dog of secondo, i will send you to the P.C.C. (NOTE: P.C.C. or formally called Africa * the citizens living there was migrated to other countries due to scarcity of food and water for both beings and the whole continent is now rehabilitated into a humongous Alcatraz like place. The Prison Continent Cemetery or P.C.C. for short, is where beings/humans are thrown off after they broke the law/ doctrine and is waiting for their penalty or persecution also after they died due to death penalty or life imprisonment they are also buried there. * there are a few who tried and attempted to escape the p.c.c. but no one knew the dangers that are lurking around the whole vicinity such as vultures, hyenas and other wild beasts who only listens to some specified sergeants and superintendents that is assigned to control the p.c.c. by the power of both blood alliance and council * ) after all i could pull a petition and report you to 'them' after i completed the evidence i have that you are involved in drugs, cyanide pills and love potions dealings in the black market in north America 7th district north west section, you know those three are illegal, right? just possessing those three or involvement into it and the forgotten ones could make you thrown to P.C.C."

"Quinto you don't have enough evidence, rig-" undicesimo was about to defend himself but was cut off when a not so new person arrived.

A 6'1" tall spiky olive green haired adult with sharp cat like neon green eyes, slightly tanned skin clad in a dark gray formal attire suit, plain white dress shirt and silk dark green tie. A huge customized rifle is attached on his back and two guns are on the either side of his hips, and lastly the family crest of the kuroko family was embroidered on the left side of the coat's chest in light blue threads.

"Quinto i got some new reports from the black market an- uh... Ko-konichiwa undicesimo..." The man paled and stuttered when he realized it was the 11th of the council.

"It's ok kirito, give the files to araki and you may now go back to the third district... Your friend Akihiro and Ryouta is now there~ also say hi to my dear nephew for me."

" kirito- chan you finally removed that facial hair you look handsome ~oh! say hi for me also to kuroko- sama and taiga-chan" alex cling to her master and cheekily said it to the former guardian who just nodded.

"Just tell my former student Atsushi not to give too much trouble to kuroko-sama or I'll throw him to the sea."

" very well then araki-senpai these are the files, quinto i'll go now. And have a good day undicesimo." The tall man respectfully bowed and immediately leave the vicinity with Hayakawa and tsuchida of Jap. Branch first district assassination and tactics division, who is waiting for him in a car.

" let's have a chat Quinto "

"...no"

"How about if i give you a lead on who is behind the murder of your beloved Catalina ~" the man casually said to the other, he suppressed to laugh at the horrified and desperate look of the quinto. Araki and alex held back a gasp at the name of the woman.

...

Inside the car*

19 year old Hayakawa of the tactics division decided to drive the car and on his right is tsuchida who is blind even though the 35 year old kind alpha cant see he has a really keen sense of hearing and smell and is one of the instructors of the assassination squad, meanwhile kirito midorima was alone in the back seat still looking all nervous after he met the undicesimo. Their journey towards the airport was quiet just then kirito remembered something.

"Tsuchida-san can i borrow your phone?"

"Sure dont tell me you still hate using phones, anyway here use it oh kirito-san i felt you are so nervous, why?."

"I don't find it necessary to buy one. Any way thanks, and no i am not that nervous it's just that what i just found out today that akihiro is in japan, then i see undicesimo, a new rumour that the new vigilante is being all lead up by a human teen and i miss kuroko-sama." He politely said to the other.

"Good."

Phone conversation**

"Ehem* peter long time no see.."

"Oh mama-rima-chin~"an amused deeper voice than his voice answers over

" i have news from quinto... Akihiro and his son is with kuro-sama!" He angrily said to Peter as he said the name of his colleague.

"So? What's wrong with it mama-rima-chin~ papa-hiro-chin is there ~ don't tell me you're jealous that papa-hiro-chin will cheat on you through my beloved vanilla-chin-sama~ ah~ i miss the good old days when you and akihiro biker like an old married couple~ ah how fascinating is to have such a love-hate relationship ~" Peter laughed and teased over the phone.

" We dont argue like an old couple! I hate that guy! I don't know why you and jin hang around with him! And stop calling me mama-rima-chin! We are not 15 anymore Murasakibara!" The elder Midorima scolded his colleague who just continue to laugh over the phone.

"Then i'll call you porcupine-chin like i used to back when we are still kids preparing to be vanilla-chin-sama's guardians~you know coz you thought it was cool. just joking. Hahaha Mama-Rima-chin just chill~ plus he is fun to hang around with~ also he save your ass off 25 years ago ~"

"past is past... Anyway I got a call from Jin that there are some suspicious cargo vessels that was shipped to Japan and your son is there and they got an encounter with the fifth district.. By the way where are you anyway?"

"Antarctica."Peter bluntly said to the other who was speechless for a good 30 seconds.

"..." The other line was completely silent as he began to imagine peter with the penguins playing poker or chess, Peter on the other hand laugh as he knew that kirito has an amazing imagination as he took everything what he said seriously after all him and kirito are best friends and he knew that the greenette idolizes him secretly because he is the best sharp shooter and he save him multiple times when they are young.

"Just joking mama-rima-chin~ i am in the Pacific ocean to train some trainees that wanted to be in the assassination squad of each districts.~ don't worry kagetora-chin is with me~ and out of 50,781 new trainees that ranges 18-27 years old 23,915 hasn't passed out and drowned yet! In their first week~Ain't i great" the man on the other line cheered while kirito paled as he imagine kagetora and Peter threw the trainees in the ocean with a rock tied on their ankles and hungry sharks waiting to devour them.

"Oh god since when you and kagetora-san became such sadist, are you planning to be like Akihiro? Or jin maybe?... Anyway we are almost at the airport."

"Chuckles* this is training~ did you forgot that 'we barely survived kiyoshi-sensei, Takao-sensei, and izuki-sensei's brutal training when we were young? We almost drowned on those stamina training.. Ok we drowned a few times and let's just say it's payback time ~ Bye bye mama-rima-chin~ take care~ say hi and i miss him so so so much~ for kuro-chin-sama for me, okay."

"Yeah oh God i remember our wrestling with the sharks, hanamiya, imayoshi and haizaki - sama are laughing their ass off... Damn anyway arrivederci"

End of phone conversation**

The former guardian sighed, just then he heard the blind man chuckles.

"You miss your friends huh? Kuroko-sama would be delighted if he hears it."

"I- I.. N-nno!" He blushed and stutter making the other two laughed out loud.

...

...

**Fifth district underground Head quarters**

Hanamiya and his subordinates are holding a meeting not so far from them is a unconscious izuki who is still lock up in a bird cage.

"Hanamiya-sama we are in the middle of a meeting please pay attention."

"Yeah so what's the the problem? I thought the shipments on that cargo ship was a success? I gave you guys a free reign on that mission and you even said to me that the products was distributed throughout Japan without even the knowledge of the citizens that what they are buying now is contaminated plus you defeated a few members of that district." Hanamiya said in a bored tone not even looking to his subordinates as he played with his dagger that was from furuhashi.

"Yeah hana-chan but you see there a new vigilante with the same crest from the Anglo- European blood alliance who rebelled in the year 562Dz is now making a commotion in the underground world in Europe. I heard rumours that they wanted to destroy the council and make the blood alliance a permanent government."

"So they want to overthrow the sovereign~ are they our friend or foe? Hmmm what do they want capitalism or democracy? who is their leader?"

"Don't know but he is a human and i heard from our branch there that he is a victim of our rebellion of Japan's fifth district 10 years ago."

"Then he is a Japanese? After all we rebelled in Japan"

"Idiot of course he is."

"a foe~ they want to destroy the council and probably us."

"Hanamiya-sama how did you make a conclusion that they want to destroy us?"

"Baka~ he is a victim of our rebellion of course the leader would held a grudge but if they want to destroy the council then he is our friend and we will help them as they slowly destroy the Almighty council but we also need to trap them in our web before they could escape from our grasp..."

"So we are hitting two birds in one stone or something like that."

"But aren't we kind of a cosa nostra?"

"So?"

"We could just kill them off immediately!"

"..."

"Idiot. Do you want to die! We need a plan first! If you want to die then just go die"

"Mibuchi, nebuya, koutaro, and the rest of you if this is the only matter on why you called me then i am out. I am going somewhere. Furuhashi, hara, yamazaki, and you seto dont you dare follow me." Hanamiya warned them as he stood up from his seat. As soon as hanamiya is gone, mibuchi glared at hanamiya's favourites (seto,hara, furu, and yama*) who just stared at him blankly.

"Reo-nee don't be like that to hana-nii's favourites."

"Koutaro shut your mouth before mibuchi can kill you!"

"Nebuya~ let mibuchi handle koutaro~" the other man tease.

"Where did you found him?"

"Oh, hanamiya-sama? I guess it's fine to tell you guys, We found hanamiya-sama in a rose garden."

"In a rose garden?" Hayama asked them

"I can't imagine it." Nebuya said to them as he tried to imagine hanamiya in a place full of flowers.

"That rose garden in the east that is over looking the lake?" Mibuchi on the other hand inquire More if his suspicion is Right.

"Yes that rose garden, mibuchi-sama." Seto informed the other who's eyes widen in disbelief.

" you know i felt hanamiya-sama has dual personality, seto" yamazaki said out of the blue

"Ah you mean how different he acted earlier? Who knows?"

"How did he act earlier?" Mibuchi asked again he is now worried at how hanamiya is acting so strangely lately.

"We saw him smiling as he look at those roses .. Don't know but i bet he is recalling some memories and those eyes was filled With longing or something like that then he saw us and he turn on his vicious self again." Furuhashi is the one who answered as he recalled what happened earlier.

"Don't tell me that he is planning to..." The other 'guy' of their group who izuki said is a traitor, realized something it's either their leader is about to do 'that' or he is just going to do something more dangerous and can affect them and everyone... Either of the two choices is a lose - lose situation.

"I won't allow 'that' to happen!" Mibuchi shouted as he read 'the guy's' mind. The rest of the group just stared at him, mibuchi reo is visibly trembling in anger, he won't either of the two possible situation happen. He will do anything to make hanamiya not to slip from his grasp... Anything... Even if it means to either kill someone or just drug and manipulate his beloved makoto like a puppet and him the puppeteer, anyway either if those two choices he surely will indulge ever second of it.

Hanamiya was his and only his. That's what mibuchi reo said to himself when he first see the half blood vampire.

He would proudly admit that his innocent love to other turned into a dark addicting obsession.

"Oh i see~mibuchi-san did you know that there is a very thin line between love and lust~ you cooperate with me mibuchi reo and you can get hanamiya makoto~ so i can have my sweet kuroko tetsuya~" the man smiled at the other. Mibuchi looked at the man besides him with a knowing grin, both of their eyes glowed in vibrant crimson, the others just stayed quiet at the exchange of a silent agreement between a traitor and obsessed man.

"I will surely indulge this deal~ also you really are too confident That no one will caught you and you wormed your way to every member of each districts from their leader down to their subordinates~ too arrogant working like that in the blood alliances, the traitor of the blood alliance Mr.-"

...

...

**Third district kuroko household**

While Akihiro is 'interrogating' the stay out servants, Seijuro went to the library after Kagami gave them the first aid kit and some snacks.

In the living room*

Kagami, midorima, moriyama, and hyuuga just stared incredulously (and some face palmed courtesy of hyuuga and midorima* on the other hand kiyoshi was just laughing and saying how nostalgic it was *) at the former guardian as he seduced the flustered maids to get every details on what happened before and during the attack.

"oh god." the 15 years old teen was horrified and blushing as he avert his eyes on the scene, he was too young to see that seducing tactics...

"My father is so right as how he described him..."

"Akihiro-san is much more of a Headache when he was younger to the point kirito-san almost killed him during their weekly sparring sessions with youichi as their referee, Peter and jin though made bets on who will be the first one to get a broken bone. Ah good old days~" kiyoshi childish smiled at them as he reminisce.

"Baka, stop that!" Hyuuga shouted making Akihiro and kiyoshi pout at him.

"Aw~ you made kiyoshi-nii pout."

"Shut up! Oi Moriyama where the hell is the forensic division! They are late! Kiyoshi please stop grinning, please."

"But i miss the good old times ~"

"Shut up! Oi Kagami! You should take a rest now!"

"But-"

"No offense but... You are neither a guardian nor an official, Kagami you are JUST a 15 year old teen that Kuroko-sama took you under his wing after the rebellion." Hyuuga bluntly said to the teen who scowled.

"Hyuuga he is just a kid you don't need to be so har-"

"No hyuuga-san is right. I saw how he is having a panic attack earlier" Akihiro intervene kiyoshi who is about to defend the teen who is now frustrated and trembling in anger at the same time.

"I'll handle this since i am his instructor... Kagami let's go to the dojo, now" the greenette stood up from his seat and walked towards the teen.

"Why?!"the teen was throwing a tantrum and kiyoshi noticed it so he also stood up from his seat.

"Hey Kagami how about let's spar? And if i lose i'll convince kuroko-sama that you could train with the few trainees i am handling" The vampire smiled at the teen, the district officers, the former guardian and Midorima was speechless in disbelief.

"Really? Kiyoshi senpai?"

"Of course kid! Let's go now!"

"Oi kiyoshi!/ kiyoshi*senpai!" They protested but the other laughed reassuringly.

"Relax~ i'll handle this ~" he said as he dragged Kagami.

In the library*

Seijuro wandered around the library, the all white simple interior, the ventilation and lighting is great as well, he look at the three Large stained glass window and its abstract kaleidoscope design will be definitely look amazing in the morning as the light could enter the room, the books were alphabetically and organized On those sturdy white painted oak bookshelves.

He have to admit that the collection of the bluenette's books are amazing from hardbound to soft bound, from reference books to fiction and non fiction, just name it. Just then he noticed a ten inches thick leather bound book that is 6inches in width and 10 inches in length, on the cover of the said book has a thin silver plated edges that contrast the black leather cover of the book, and there is a rectangular metal plated that has a beautiful cursive word engraved in it that says "memoirs" is on the glass coffee table.

Akashi Seijuro was curious so he opened it, his eyes widen as he saw an old photo of a child smiling widely with four other children hugging him and at their back is a petite pretty woman with short silver wavy hair and grayish blue eyes clad in black elegant dress and beside her is a tall handsome man with dark blue eyes and a short light blue hair and is wearing a black formal attire, all of them are smiling. The back ground of the photo looks like it was shot in a rose garden because of the roses are in its full bloom. It was obviously it was spring season the time this picture was shot.

He observed the five children again and he noticed that the kid in the middle is none other than 'his Tetsuya' smiling widely and he have to admit that the bluenette was really beautiful, Tetsuya is wearing a printed horizontal polo shirt, black vest, sneakers and brown short.

He wonder when and how will he see the bluenette smile that wide...

The four kids on the other hand was hugging the life out of his Tetsuya, his eye brow twitches in irritation, he isn't jealous... Yeah right, he is just a little itsy-bitsy-bit envious at the four kids.

The first one is a cute little girl smiling widely, her short chin length pinkette straight hair is decorated in a thick light blue headband, she also wore a yellow sun dress and wooden sandals is in the ground kneeling and hugging Tetsuya's left side of his waist tightly. On the other side is a boy with spiky gray hair clad in a black shorts and graphic patterned polo shirt, black ankle length boots, and a black chocker was on his neck hugging the right arm of the bluenette possessively and he was grinning in a wolfish manner. The third is hugging the left arm in a loving manner as he intertwined his hand with the other and is smiling shyly, his brown hair was disheveled, and the boy is wearing a brown short, horizontal stripped sweater. The last one has short black hair is clearly a bit taller and is somehow wearing a black long sleeve shirt and is on the bluenette's back resting his head on the bluenette's right shoulder smiling slyly his arms were wrapped around the waist of the smaller kid.

Ok maybe He is a little bit jealous on the way they hold his master.

He never felt this bizarre random feelings in his whole life but then he met Tetsuya, and this overwhelming feelings is too much for him to bare. He wanted the other to recognized him, only him. He remembered how he badly wanted to indulge every second tetsuya is kissing him back at that time, those hungry light touches, those darkened sky blue eyes looking at him with lust, that luscious pink lips swollen a bit by his rough kiss, and that sexy moon beamed toned body... it was like the blue haired vampire is sexually deprived or something like that. WAIT! STOP! Stoppp! tomare!

Seijuro face palm to himself it was like he is lusting for him. Ok it wasn't 'like' he 'is' lusting and craving for him . 'Mio dio!' This isn't good for his self, He knew he is blushing at least he was alone.

Then he decided to open a random page and saw a lot of candid pictures of a 13 years old looking Tetsuya who dressed in a formal suit attire to the point he is exuding a very adult like aura, his long blue locks is tied up in a high pony tail. Tetsuya on this picture is feeding a boy with purple locks and a man with raven hair clad in a yukata with bandages on his head is on the bed, and on his neck is a black kanji word that means 'love' is pouting as he tried to capture the bluenette's attention.

In the next picture is a sleepy topless, spiky silver haired Hispanic teen with dark blue eyes is hugging a sleepy tetsuya clad in pajamas and his long blue hair is tied in a loose side braid, in the corner is a man with red locks and sharp violet eyes clad in a black yukata that looks like he is about to kill the Hispanic teen and the only ones who is restraining the red hair man is a boy with purple locks and cerulean eyes, and a green hair man with ochre eyes who is pushing the man with red hair away from the two.

He opened a random page again and saw a group of 12-15 years old boys having snow fights with a few elder guardians and two vampires (takao and kiyoshi*) he recognized the two boys and it was his father and Akihiro, in the far off middle is tetsuya with his hair tied up in a messy bun is playing as a referee at the snow ball fight.

He look at the next picture and saw tetsuya his long hair is tied up in a high pony tail wearing only a light blue swimming trunks smiling widely as he received the volleyball from a raven haired man with thick eyebrows who's smiling widely as well and is wearing a black swimming trunks, the umpire is a man wearing a megane, white sleeveless shirt, red whistle, gray swimming trunks and a baseball cap who looks like he is laughing his ass off.

In the next picture is a candid shot of a blushing Takao and an amused long haired Tetsuya both clad in a suit and is dancing waltz, at the corner of the picture is an angry gray haired man that is being restrained by a smiling Raven haired megane and a pouting pink haired lady is with them looking at the two dancer with jealousy.

At the other page is a picture of a sleeping long haired Tetsuya in the garden with an auburn haired man hugging him at the left side and on the right side is a young woman with long pink hair is sleeping the three of the sleeping figure is just wearing casual clothes.

he skimmed a few pages and saw a teen, a Siberian husky and a long haired Tetsuya playing football in the beach.

At the next picture is a short haired bluenette clad in a formal attire playing chess with Takao. Behind them is his a teenager youichi laughing with a man(izuki*) that has a same suit like takao, and a teenager Akihiro running around with a rifle while a scared pale skinned, prussian blue haired man chasing the blonde in a wheel chair and a smiling kiyoshi is the one pushing it.

Seijuro was too engrossed at looking in the pictures that he didn't notice Shintarou walked inside as well.

...

**Fourth district**

Haizaki, kuroko, and kise arrived in the infirmary room.

"K-Kuroko-sama!" Both of the 21 years old registered nurses blushed, stuttered and bowed..

"Oi fukuda tell Alessandro that pervert to make something for us, and you furihata find Marco our sadistic doctor!"

"Hai! Haizaki-sama!" The two male nurse flinched as cold sweat break out.

"You could have asked them nicely.. Fukuda-san just tell Alessandro-san to make some chamomile tea and i think 5 strawberry short cakes will do fine, furihata-san please find marco-san and do tell that i need to see the results of his examination to Atsushi-kun"

"H-hai! K-kuroko-sama" the nurses blushed at the polite command of the bluenette and they both fidgeted at the gaze of that sky blue eyes, just then the two felt shiver down their spines when they saw the glare of amethyst, hazel, and dark gray eyes towards them that they made a mad dash away from the predatory gaze of the three taller men.

"You are such a Casanova Tetsuya."

"Huh? I am just being polite since you're so rude towards your subordinates." The bluenette bluntly said to his childhood friend who just scoff.

"Uhmm kuroko-cchi is that tall dude Murasakibara Atsushi?" The tall blonde pointed to the tall purple haired man who is laid on his bed full of bandages who is silently looking at kuroko.

The bluenette nodded at the blonde who just humms in reply and walk beside kuroko as they walk towards the injured guardian while Haizaki walk towards the doctor's desk and casually seated on the swivel chair while his feet is cross and resting in the neat desk.

"Tetsu-chin~ ara~ are you worried about me?"

"Of course i would Atsushi-kun"

"Hi! Murasakibara-cchi i'm Kise Ryouta! 19 years old and will be your new housemate and kuroko-cchi's guardian!" The blonde enthusiastically said to the other who just stared blankly at him.

"Tetsu-chin he's annoying like freckled-jin-senpai-chin...he is loud and his voice is annoying." He complained to the bluenette who just seat on his bed and pet the long purple locks of the other who just purred. Meanwhile Ryouta was irritated he knew and felt that Haizaki and Murasakibara didn't like him at all, especially that Haizaki who seems to hate all of the Kise's he knew... Just then he heard the vampire snicker at the purple head's blunt comment.

"Tetsu-chin~ i miss you~" atsushi leaned towards tetsuya and kisses the corner of the bluenette's lips, cheeks and nose.

"Oi! What are you doing to kuroko-cchi?!"

"Kissing him."

"That is not allowed!"

"But i love Tetsu-chin and we did more than kissing such as tetsu-chin pinning me down on my bed... Then he starts kissing, licking and nuzzling my neck then he drinks my blood after that i asked him if we could have sex and he would agree then he will start stripping my clothes as i tore his clothes the-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear you sex life with kuroko-cchi!"

"Annoying... Tetsu-chin~ can i have a good night kiss... After i tell you what happened on our mission?." Atsushi glared at the blonde then he looked towards the bluenette and pouted.

"Sure." The bluenette leaned at his guardian and kissed his forehead and the tip of the nose.

The room was tensed because of an annoyed district leader and guardian as they saw the closeness of the two, just then the door opened with a loud BAM! As a new person arrived and made a grand entrance.

Marco Di Ciero a 5'11" tall slightly tanned man with Raven mohawk hair and droopy gray eyes lined with kohl eyeliner, and two bottom lip and left eyebrow piercings arrived clad in a white coat, camouflage pants, military boots, beige graphic sleeveless shirt and a stethoscope is hanging on his neck. The 20 years old intelligent pretty boy doctor could be mistaken as a member of rock band rather than one of the best 15 doctors in the blood alliances he was originally came from the third district of Russia.

There was a few moments of silence until... The doctor's dark grim aura immediately turned vibrant pink imaginary sparkles and flowers spurt out of nowhere. The three men inside was speechless at the sudden aura change, meanwhile kuroko let out a small smile at the young doctor.

Suddenly the doctor run towards the bluenette abd pulled him into a tight embrace.

"K-kuroko-sama what are you doing here? Are you hurt? Did Haizaki-sama raped you? Ouch what the fuck Haizaki-sama! I'm just fucking kidding you dont need to fucking throw my coffee mug! Kuroko-sama give that to me on my 18th birthday! And he made it himself! Oh god thank god there isnt a single crack!" He asked the bluenette worryingly just then a flying coffee mug that was aimed on his head hit him and yeah he argued with his boss while he hugged the vampire tightly and protectively.

"You fucker! Bastard! We called you for the result of the test! Not to flirt Tetsuya!" Haizaki snapped out.

"You shitty bastard boss! I am not flirting! I am just... Ah... I am just...Just Embracing him." He said to them and he didn't care if the three men is glaring at him.

Just then a 31 years old 6'11" muscled bald man with indigo sharp eyes and thick dirty thick blonde eyebrows, and his right ear is filled with gold stud earrings arrived clad in a clean white chef's outfit and a tray of short cakes while the two nurses carried the other trays.

"Long time no see kuroko-sama! ... Hey kid is your father...Akihiro kise?" The man happily greeted them until he saw a somehow familiar blond.

"Yes! i am Ryouta Kise 19! nice to meet you..."

"Alessandro... Alessandro Dela Vega 31 i'm the head chef here and that idiot mohawk kid is Marco Di Ciero 20 years old and the doctor of this household. Anyway atsushi i Cooked something for you after that you can eat some cake, ok?" The man smiles and has a fatherly aura around him.

"Thank you Alessandro-kun.. And it's been a while how are you? Is Shougo-kun eating fine? " kuroko smiled at him

"Of course we force him to eat nutritious foods like you told us we confiscated his cigarettes and we regulate his alcohol intake." The bald man visibly beams in happiness on their achievements as he remembered kuroko told him and the whole squad of the Fourth district 4 years ago about Haizaki's vices, 'Coz he can't watch over his child hood friend all the time and scold the other about his vices.

Meanwhile Kise and Murasakibara suppressed a laughter while Haizaki snarled.

...

...

**First district**

Momoi Satsuki Lock herself on her room, she was frustrated, she shouldn't hid what really happened in the mission.

"I'm so stupid..."

She was about to call Tetsuya but she didn't know what will she talk about. She remember what happened Before Tetsuya went to the fourth district.

Earlier *

"Satsuki why didn't you tell me?" Tetsuya asked as he wipes the tears on the woman's face.

"I am just scared Tetsu-kun.. What if."

"Sshhh it's ok i forgive you.. Stop crying... Satsuki i need to go now I'll call you tomorrow. I need to go now" the bluenette gave his childhood friend a peck in the lips.

"Tetsu-kun... I love you.. Take care"

"Love you too and take care as well."

...

Satsuki stared on her phone and just decided to play some music that her friends composed for her beloved tetsu-kun's birthday. Takao sang it with izuki because the two volunteered and their voices suited the rock genre, the band members was some close district employees that has a talent in using such musical instruments and last but not least the lyrics was a collaboration that she and her three childhood friends did for almost a month that was filled with tension as they fight over the words and story that they want to portray.

(Title: Blood and roses* coz i'm too lazy to think its title at that time plus i got caught in the act by my Prof... Its written by me coz i was daydreaming and bored at that time, sorry if you find this weird damn this is embarrassing, skip it if you want if not i hope you like it*)

_(Up beat Guitar and drum intro*) _

_(Humming*)_

_The time has stopped for all of us,_

_It felt like eternity that i began to question if i still have my sanity._

_'No way!' you say pleadingly to me, _

_That tears and sorrow was painted in your pretty face._

_You are still tied up in that shackles, _

_are you really expecting some miracles?_

_(Rap*?) (Violin starts with the same tune with the bass**) (lead guitar out*)_

_We're never turning back 'coz All i know we need to face this is reality, _

_You're chained by your past and it turn you in one of his casualties._

_In this battlefield you need to face your own demons._

_You gotta start the fight,_

_You gotta stand up for yourself!_

_Don't you ever stop that fire _

_building up in your heart._

_'Coz I've never see you this fallen, so broken, so please take my hand._

_(Chorus*)(w/ violin in **)_

_Just speak out your thoughts, _

_Scream out your feelings,_

_Cry-your-heart-out,~~_

_Let the rain wash your tears away._

_Just face it his love for you just withered like those red wild roses he used to give you.~_

_It's grueling yet so tempting, _

_as i watched over you._

_I am your sinner, your slave, your secret lover..._

_Yet you choose a fallen angel over a Knight like me._

_Who seeks revenge and vengeance as he throws his own wings away._

_(Rap*?) (Violin starts with the same notes with the bass**) (lead guitar out*)_

_I desperately pick up your shattered heart _

_And i'm the one who ended up bleeding as i put it back into place where it should belong._

_You saw the crimson blood in my hands, you pushed me away and picked it up yourself with anguish and despair painted on your pretty face._

_(Chorus*)(w/ v**) _

_Just speak out your thoughts, _

_Scream out your feelings,_

_Cry-your-heart-out,~!_

_Just let the storm show your rage,_

_You are now standing up with confidence and pride,_

_'Coz Nobody can't hold you now.~~!_

_we are the victim of our own demons, greed can give us grief,_

_lust can turn into madness._

_I want to be the one to wipe your tears _

_But i am already tainted and it's inevitable;_

_As my armour and sword are now decorated in crimson._

_(Chorus*) (second voice: rap**)_

_Just speak out your thoughts, _

_Scream out your feelings,_

_Cry-your-heart-out,~~ ( The time started ticking again,**)_

_You are my sky and I'll desperately reach out for you~.( You and me saw each other now in a different light.**)_

_Even i am uncertain for what the future holds.~~~ (You gripped that bloodied rose he gave, you didn't noticed your blood dripped and mixed with the tainted one 'coz of those thorns.**)_

_(Violin starts with the same tune with the bass**) (lead guitar in*)_

_the chains of sorrow, The pain of vengeance, _

_The thorns of pleasure and The indulgence of fear._

_Don't let your nightmares hunt and trap you like cold mist._

_Don't you even dare fall into oblivion again_

_For all i know you will follow and reach out to save him._

_At that time no one can fix you and you will face your own death alone._

_(Upbeat tune of Violin, bass &amp; lead guitar slowly fades *)_

The song ended and she played the next song. She remembered imayoshi wrote it and was also sang by izuki and takao and played by the same band. The music arrangement is simple repeating yet accelerating tune of both beats if the drums and the guitars, she recalled that there is a guitar solo in some parts of the song. The way the song is sang was like the protagonist is seeking for salvation but too scared and the other character is desperately to save the protagonist. She remembered when imayoshi finished writing it. The fire user vampire's eyes was full of despair.

Title: despair in the fire

Genre: rock

this was inspired at the fight scene i drew between yukari (tatsuya*) &amp; kaiser ( hanamiya *) vs. yuki( kuroko*) &amp; Lilith rose (momoi*), and the desperation of the character imayoshi is playing...Sorry if you find the lyrics weird i was 18 when I wrote those songs, lyrics and this fiction.***)

...

.

_Memoirs of the past flood your mind,_

_Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?_

_Those ice cold chains of regrets lock you up in your own little world._

_Are you scared of this flames of warmth and hope that i'm offering to you?_

_Do you believe in miracles? _

_Then why do you still hesitate to reach out my hand._

_Chorus *_

_Flickering Hope like fireflies in the night,_

_You stared at them with longing as you tried to reach out for them._

_I'll break those chains, don't be scared, I'll set you free,_

_Then give the warmth that you deserve._

_Then we can waltz in the fire._

_That vindictive melody starts playing it's sickening sweet tune again . _

_Hunting, luring, and trapping it's listeners._

_Why is your eyes filled with sorrow?_

_Why don't you smile like you used too?_

_Then just tell me am i not enough for you?_

_Chorus **_

_Memoirs of the past flood your mind,_

_Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?_

_Stop waiting! The dead won't resurrect its self! Hey!_

_I miss those lovely smiles and hypnotic gazes._

_Very well then just please don't extinguish the fire i gave you!_

_Chorus *_

_Flickering Hope like fireflies in the night,_

_You stared at them with longing as you tried to reach out for them._

_I'll break those chains, don't be scared, I'll set you free,_

_Then give the warmth that you deserve._

_Then we can waltz in the fire._

_Chorus ***_

_Memoirs of the past flood your mind,_

_Why do you keep singing that forgotten sweet tune again?_

_I'll break those chains, don't be scared, I'll set you free,_

_Then give the warmth that you deserve._

_Then we can waltz in the fire._

_(end*)_

.

Satsuki turned off the music, she look at the wallpaper of her phone where they are hugging kuroko when they are kids and a married couple was smiling at their backs. She remembered those child hood memories clearly like it just happened yesterday, when them and her tetsu-kun is still innocent and oblivious about the world they are living.

She choked out a sob and didn't notice the tears streaming down her face as she lies down on her bed alone.

That beautiful fairytale like snowy night turned into a sea of crimson as they see the brutal reality happened everything in front of them.

The sickening smell of anguish and bloodlust.

Those scenes burned in the back of their mind and change their life forever.

"Tetsu-kun... Will you smile to us like those good old days again?" She whispered as she look at the evening sky.

**...**

**Flash back **

**Child hood days: the murder of Madame Catalina Kuroko.**

**Time line: blood alliance winter Ball**

Kuroko's childhood friends are playing with him in the snow covered garden away from the elders who are socializing inside the grand Hall, the sons and daughters of the district members are trying to mingle with them and their main target is kuroko Tetsuya who is kind and just to everyone. The short haired bluenette invited the rest of the kids who was so happy that the beautiful boy asked them to play with the other 4 kids who exude menacing Aura towards them.

"Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya!" His best friends whined and pouted.

"The more the merrier, Right? Don't worry we will dance later" He smiled widely at them.

"OK ~"

.

**(2 hours later*)**

.

"mama let's dance!" The little bluenette asked his mother to dance. The two are outside and it is now snowing.

"Sure tsuya-chan!"the woman smiles and the two dance as they hummed their favorite tune. Then they heard someone is clapping, the mother and son looks at their side and saw a man smiling at them.

"Ah the two of you look so adorable ~ may i join?"

"Papa!"

"Dear!"

"Of course! Papa do you know Tsuya-kun is so envious because Papa is so handsome...~" little Tetsuya enthusiastically said then pouted at his dad, the couple chuckles at their beautiful son.

"Tsuya-kun is beautiful, and when he grows up he will surpassed mama and papa." His father fondly smiled at his son who is pouting.

"But mama is the most beauuuuutiful in the whole wide wooorld! And so is papa!"

"But tsuya-chan has ethereal beauty that no one can have, right dear?" The mother chuckles as she pinch the chubby cheeks of her son

"Yes, my love.. Because Tsuya-kun is special"

"Dear what do you think if tsuya-chan should start growing his hair? Ah~ so kawaii~ what do you think dear?"

"I also would love to see tsuya-kun with long hair."

"If papa and mama says so tsuya-kun will grow his hair from now on! Tsuya-kun promise! Because tsuya-kun loves mama and papa!"

**3 hours later **

the blood alliance winter ball ended.

The guests was about to leave and waited for their carriages/their cars, kuroko was with his four friends talking about some random things when something happened unexpectedly.

"Ah~ when i grow up i'll marry Tetsu-kun ~" satsuki dreamily declared

"Ehem! I will be Tetsuya's husband! Did you see this thing on my neck? He gave it to me this is like an engagement gift!" Shougo taunted arrogantly.

"I'm sorry but me and ryuu-chan will marry Tetsuya-chan because we already kissed his cheeks!"

"Onii-sama is right"

The kids argued at each other while the other adults just watch them in amusement and some of their children just watch the arguments in disbelief because damn they are still kids and they are now arguing about marriage? Really?

Suddenly they heard an explosion inside the building some rushed inside, while most was forced to evacuated the building. That's when Tetsuya realizes that his mother and father went into the rest room, there are also a few district members inside, so he did his best to get away from the security squad as he masked his presence.

His other childhood friends saw this as well forces them selves to get away from the security.

As soon as the five got inside the building both of their eyes widen at the massacre.

Blood splattered everywhere some are barely alive.

Tetsuya and his friends can't move a muscle as they all huddle up together, trembling in fear as they saw a few masked men and women With bloodied swords and guns.

"M-Mama?" The bluenette gasped whispered.

...

**To be continued**

+i didn't include the smut here due to... That character isn't 'here' for some good reason.

**+Italian notes:** because there was a reviewer/or someone pm me that i should took notes of the translation* i forgot who that person is so yeah...

**\+ Il cane e il gatto = dog and cat**

**\+ quinto = fifth**

**\+ undicesimo = eleventh**

**\+ secondo = second**

**\+ famiglia = family**

**\+ buon pomeriggio = good afternoon**

I also wrote a few songs before like despair in the fire, stand up, liquors and visage, our vow and etc.. Just tell me if you want me to include it here. Maybe not.

Spoiler:

If you get the meaning of the song I've written you will now know the 1/2 of the summary in this fiction on how their (other characters*) stories revolves Gabriel 'Yuki' Verseoux or kuroko Tetsuya in this fanfic.

Blood and roses plus the lyrics on my fiction was written 4 years ago(in a manga form when i have time* and script type form when i got lazy drawing everything and for plot and dialogue coz it's a pain in the ass to redraw everything. *) yes i was 18 and was freshmen in college( i felt old for some reason *)

NOTE:

In chapter 4* if you still remember this line...

"hahaha you really are adorable makoto-san no wonder imayoshi named you hanamiya makoto? any way my favorite color is blue and white, food I eat anything that's edible, my family let's just say I am the last one on my blood line since the rest were either murdered or committed suicide due to the special case of our bloodline?. My parents died when I'm still in a young age my mother died when I was 5 and my father when I was 8? about my childhood uhmmm I met the yin and yang brothers imayoshi and sakurai when I was 5 and we've been close since then, the flamboyant momoi when I was 8 and the arrogant yet protective haizaki when I was 9? the others like izuki and kiyoshi those two who you met earlier I met them since I took my father's place as the boss of the third district? my childhood life can be compared to a circus show it's really bizarre?"

The murder happened when kuroko is 10 in human years but in their Kind he is 5. The pure blood aged really slowly. (In my fic*) .so what he meant to hanamiya is he met his childhood friends in human years and they still look 3-6 years old in their kind. So at the last chapter Haizaki really saw everything kuroko have gotten through even though he is the last one kuroko met and became friends with.

Did you get it? If not i'll explain more in the next chapter.

About Marco and Alessandro i can't find anyone in knb that could play their character so yeah oc's again...

Ch 8: tears

Ch 9: oath

Ch 10: chrysanthemum

Ch 11: esprit de corp

Anyway thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 tears

**B.&amp; R.**

**Notes:** the first to established a government is the council, the next was a Union of beings decided to form the blood alliance and after the majority vote of the council, they decided and permitted them to take care of the other areas they usually ignored plus they need subordinates which was one of their objective from the start, so yeah some conspiracy is going on both government.

**Reviews:**

**\+ Guest:** who is thy traitor ~ thank god someone asked me who is he... Clue No.1! You should be keen/ suspicious on every character and he is not an oc, his character is played by a knb character. Clue no. 2 before or on chapter 10 you will got a hunched who is he 'coz i dropped a few hints already since chapter 1. And grazie for liking my fics.

**\+ Minhhalg91**: grazie for liking this fic... There will be some GOM x kuro moments at the next few chapters. For example some fluff moments of 'kid' daiki/Atsushi/Shintarou with kuroko.

**\+ Lorelei Jacques:** my fic is not that deep(in my opinion *)... It's actually obvious but i guess i need to upload more chapters and grazie mille.

**+kira:** this is chapter 8 yippee ahahahathanks for waiting.

**+anonymouse:** yes i need to reveal the former guardians since they are important for the character development of the GOM.

...

**Chapter 8: TEARS**

**...**

**"It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done."**

**\- Vincent van Gogh**

**...**

Shintarou is still restless on what just happened today.

First his master kuroko Tetsuya is visiting the first district with Youichi Akashi-senpai and his new co-guardian Ryouta Kise who the bluenette declared that he Tetsuya kuroko would be the personal instructor of the blonde. He would never said it out loud that he is jealous BUT he put aside his jealousy because his Tetsuya-sama trust him and after what happened last night he can't help but to smile... Tetsuya-sama is moving on from his first love and he would be glad if he is by his side during this process.

Second the mansion was attacked by some of the stay out servants who lost control of themselves, he got a hunched that the attackers are drugged without their consent, but how? Is there a conspiracy going on? Does the other districts know about this? Or the blood alliance? Or the council?

Third as the attack is going on, he back up Akihiro and Seijuro while they are having some hands on combat with the craze attackers, he swore he saw a knowing grin on the former guardian that is directed to him. He didn't know why his father is so angry to Akihiro but after seeing that grin he immediately got an idea why, Akihiro is manipulative and a very sly person like Seijuro Akashi. He confirmed that he dislike the younger Akashi who has an emperor size ego.

Fourth Kagami throws a tantrum and as the kid's instructor he should be able to handle it but damn the kid is so fucking annoying and kiyoshi-senpai was the one who handle it. He is now scared what if Tetsuya-sama have gotten disappointed because he can't handle the pressure? Is he really capable being Tetsuya-sama's right hand man? Is this his training? What if Tetsuya choose his rival Murasakibara Atsushi? Or worst Akashi Seijuro?

He decided to get out of the living room and texted Aomine Daiki, after that he decided to take a rest in the library just to see Akashi is looking at Tetsuya's old (really freaking old yet well maintained*) photos.

He coughed loudly to get the other guardian's attention who just hummed and didn't even bother to either look at him or thank him after he saved his ass off earlier...

"Akashi good evening."he greeted the other politely

"Hmmm" the other just hummed, Midorima glared at the other who doesn't seem affected.

Ok now he is officially pissed off.

"How arrogant, I won't let you be Tetsuya-sama's right hand man."

"Let's see about that... Since i always win i am always right therefore i will be the one who will be always beside my Tetsuya." He said to Midorima as if it was a fact and was decided.

"I won't let you after all Tetsuya-sama and i are closer than you think."

"I know. Akihiro told me that Tetsuya got into a lot of sexual affairs with his guardians. He just had sex with you that's all, he didn't love you" Akashi turned around to face the taller teen and taunts him. Midorima clicked his tongue, Akashi is right Tetsuya is not in love with him, yet. they just have sex if either one of them asked for it, However he wouldn't back down to the challenge Akashi is offering to him. He knew This is not about the position they are fighting, it's about their master's affection, trust, and attention. Yes, he would admit he couldn't replace ogiwara shigehiro but...

"I know but he trust me and i have most of his attention than what he gives to Aomine, kagami, or even Murasakibara, after all i am always by his side supporting him. I even told him that i am in love with him years ago"

"He is just using you..." Akashi immediately said to the other... He is still affected on what he saw last night, his Tetsuya and this broccoli megane is way too close for his comfort last night, he didn't know if something happen between them or not but he knew that just seeing them like that he felt a mixture of anger and jealousy whirling in his heart. He was actually shocked when he realized it.

"I don't care. At least he knew i don't lust for him.. Akashi i think you are just confused, lust and love are two different words and feelings."

"I know. He is the first one to make me feel this way... I feel so weak and naive and for the first time i want to be recognize, i want... No i need his attention, his trust, and his affection."

"... Oh you are just like 'him'?"

"Who is that 'him'? Akihiro also told me about what will happen if we met. I want to know now tell me."

"Hmmp, you would either kill each other or be acquaintance." He bluntly said to the other who just glared.

"As if..." He scoffed

"Wait... I am just wondering did Tetsuya-sama already made an official contract with you?"

"What do you mean?" He was now confuse.

"Ah i see he didn't, i would be rather be surprised if he made an official contract with you."

"Official contract. Wait what do you mean?"Akashi's eyes narrow at the guardian in front of him who is now smirking. Seijuro always know about everything and he is always right but it looks like it doesn't apply here, when he started attending to be kuroko's guardian his whole world turn upside down. He couldn't control anyone, he couldn't prove his strength or even his intelligence.

Suddenly he heard Midorima chuckled, he swore he saw the taunting look of the broccoli megane, he didn't know why his menacing aura didn't affect him, is he that really clueless, helpless and weak inside this mansion?

"It is actually simple, An official contract with Tetsuya-sama is..."

...

**FOURTH DISTRICT**

The only ones who are in the infirmary room is Ryouta and Tetsuya, the two nurses furihata and fukada plus marco the district's head doctor, and Haizaki was forcefully drag out by the fourth district's head chef Alessandro who is smiling at them with a fatherly aura and Nijimura, So the two guardians and their master can get a privacy.

"Tetsu-chin. I'll tell you what really happened in our mission. That night before i accepted the mission i got this unsettling feeling... To be honest i cant remember that much. "

" it's ok i can just read your mind."the smaller male smiled as he caressed the teen's face which made the other sob and unshed tears flowed on those frustrated amethyst eyes.

"Ok, But i failed protecting zuki-chin... Tetsu-chin i'm sorry i failed protecting tetsu-chin's friend. I'm sorry." Murasakibara cried on kuroko's shoulder as the smaller male hugged him tightly.

"We will save him, dont cry atsushi-kun." Tetsuya whispered something which made the purple head teen calm down. Meanwhile kise didn't know what to do, he is scared and pitied the other guardian. Scared because he didn't expect that this is the world he will live from now on, will he also cry? Or something like that, that was so frustrated for not being able to protect a comrade? Pitied because he saw the other look so frustrated that he failed. He decided to keep his mouth shut as he watch the two embraced each other.

Flashback: that night before Seijuro Akashi arrived and Akihiro Kise's call.(c.1*)

"Broccoli-chin and bakagami-chin take care of tetsu-chin for me~" Atsushi said out loud as he texted his two rivals.

"Uhmmm Murasakibara-san did you already send the flowers that you bought to kasamatsu-san so he can deliver it?"

"Hai! zuki-chin... Zuki-chin can i get the snacks you confiscated after this mission?"

"Sure though we stored it in the cold storage, so i bet it is freezing."

"So mean... My dear snacks are freezing. Zuki-chin you owe me."

"Huh?!"

"Anyway let's get this done so i can go home..."

As the squad is hiding somewhere on the port, they suddenly felt a tremor and followed by an eerie laughter.

They look above and saw a man? Standing up in a crane.

"Izuki long time no see~"

"Mibuchi reo." Izuki muttered as he glared at the smiling androgynous man.

"Zuki-chin do you know him?"

"Murasakibara-san be careful with him... Anyway Peter your father hated that man a lot. There are rumours that he almost raped kuroko-sama before but then he got caught by kuroko-sama's guardians and was sent to PCC and for some odd reason his case was dissolved for the lack of evidence which made an out roar when the blood alliance and some decent member of the council, plus the citizens heard about the news."

" he did that to kuro-chin? How dare he! I'll crush him!"

"There is also a rumour that he is obsessed with hanamiya the forgotten one. Anyway just be careful he and the uncrowned generals are strong that they could par with our districts bosses."

The whole squad became alert just then they heard the screams of pain of their squad members.

"Izuki my dear, you are such a fool~ you are now trapped in my web."

"What do you mean?!"

"Heh~ oh look do we have here, a Murasakibara how nice."

Just then they felt a lot of presence surrounding them, the blinding lights of the port suddenly turned on as it was directed to izuki's squad. Izuki felt there is something wrong in this mission the moment he got it. Atsushi on the other hand is on guard as he saw some of their members who are mostly snipers are suspiciously dead as they are tossed on the ground by mibuchi's subordinates.

"Izuki this mission has been sold~ there is a traitor in your circle, don't glare my dear~ i won't kill kuroko-chan's guardian and you~ after all you are our traitor's best friend."

" kiyoshi is a good person! And how could you uncrowned generals of the fifth district do that to him"

"He is still a traitor of hanamiya's district (fifth district *) and don't you know there is a traitor among you guys~ dont be naive little birdie" mibuchi jumped and landed right in front of izuki.

Atsushi grabbed and pulled izuki away from the man.

"Zuki-chin! Stay behind me! I'll protect you coz kuro-chin told me too!"

"Murasakibara-san!"

"how sweet ~ but sorry we already took down your boys izuki and all is left is you and this kid."

"How?!" Izuki shouted as his eyes widens as he saw the bodies of his comrades all piled up and bloodied.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"It is simple i need to give hana-chan a gift,maybe a bird would be nice." Mibuchi said happily as he immediately took the taller teen's rifle then 5 taller and muscular men appeared out of nowhere and beat up the teen, who is shockingly helpless after all atsushi is one of the strongest izuki met.

"Oi why did you do to Murasakibara-san !"

"A little sedative in a gas form always do the trick.~"

"Zuki-chin. Ugh..ah r-run.."

...

I USED to have a wonderful life.

I used TO LIVE in a really small yet lively town...

Where everyone knew each other...

We didn't belong to a district because we chose to, we are happy and even though in that really small yet lively town us beings and humans live in harmony because we chose to.

A happy home...

Where my parents and siblings smiles and lived happily contented in a simple life.

But suddenly I was ALONE...

Everything was TAKEN AWAY from me,

Everyone that i loved was taken away from me,

My 'friends'

My parents

My siblings

My pet

My home

All of my happiness was gone... Since that day i forgot how to smile.

That day, That fateful yet dreadful day that ruined and changed my life forever.

Everyone was dead when i returned home from our usual treasure hunting adventures with my friends.

We, my 'friends' and my pet 'taka' returned to our homes but all we saw was a sea of crimson. Before we knew it, they took 'us', they separated 'us', they took 'taka', they took my 'friends', and they took the lives of those who they think are useless...

That day 'we' never saw each other again and before we lost consciousness 'we' promised to see each other again for revenge.

When i woke up i was in a cage, was auctioned, and was sold to a sleazy man.

I work for him as a thief.

A lot of things happened, i became a puppet, too scared to fight... And i don't know what's even happening anymore...

All i MUST do is to obey or i'll die... I don't know who i am anymore... The trauma, the drugs i've taken, the hypnotism, the sins i've done... It's too much, it's suffocating, and i'm drowning.

Drowning into abyss... But i NEED to survive... My soul is SEEKING freedom, like a 'hawk' spreading it's wings and is flying in the sky BUT i was a caged bird.

HOWEVER that one night I was FOUND by a beautiful young man with eyes that can rival THE great blue SKY.

An ANGEL that craves for blood, My SALVATION, and My BELOVED...

Takao Kazunari can't forget that night when he first met Kuroko Tetsuya.

The young common vampire was an orphan and a thief who is in a group working for some random people who doesn't belong to any district or not Allied to the blood alliance and is only faithful to the council.

That night when he was told by his new employer/master that he need to steal something in an abandoned mansion's rose garden. He kneeled in front of the man, he ignored the feeling of the cold marble floor that is passing through his baggy black pants, he didn't even dare to lift his head, too scared to face the man that is in front of him.

"Oi! Listen you scumbag blood sucking parasite! You need to get a box that was buried in that rose garden! You hear me? If you get caught i swear you won't even reach the PCC!" The old wereman growled as he kicked the young vampire in the gut.

"Y-yes boss!." He said as he gasped in pain when the old wereman grabbed a fistful of his hair and another large hand is on his neck strangling him a bit. He didn't fight back... He must survived...

"That box is important! If you fail this i swear you'll face a very long painful death. Now go you parasite!" The man harshly tossed him in the cold floor of the man's mansion, he winced on pain, he groggily stood up as he ignored the cold empty look towards him by the subordinates of the man, he knew that empty look that those subordinates had...

They got used to the violence...

they don't have a choice but to...

Follow and you will survived...

Don't speak,

don't talk back even they insult and degraded you.

just ignore,

You don't see anything even the brutal reality right in front your face.

swallow your pride,

For you will live another day.

He knew he look pathetic with all the bruises he had, plus the clothes that he is wearing. He didn't look like a thief at all it was more like a slave, he is barefooted callous dirty feet, old black baggy pants that he stole somewhere, and an old black vest that has a hawk printed on it's back is the only thing that is barely covering his bruised upper torso that he owned when he and his friends where abducted luckily the vest he is wearing now is still somehow fitted to be worn.

He grew up in this underground world where survival of the fittest should be your main motto or you'll be eaten alive in this dog eat dog world because not even the PCC or the blood alliance could save you since they only held power over their districts. The underground world held so much power due to some scums from the council is running it carefully so some of the Un-manipulative and decent members the blood alliance wont found out about it and some few decent and kind council members knew about their businesses in their cosa nostras.

He need to do this to survived.

'Fuck you! You are the one who is a parasite in this already mess up clashing society.' He thought to himself as he immediately leave the manor without thinking and only the instructions and map in his pockets.

The time he arrived the place, he was in awe, he cant help but to admire the abandoned mansion it was really pretty but it was a pity that no one live here anymore. Takao jumped on the rusted steel gate that is now covered with vines, as soon as he stealthily observed that no one is in the place he infiltrated he immediately looks out for the rose garden, And yeah he immediately found it half a kilometer from the mansion and the garden was over looking a lake.

"Wow this place is so pretty." He said in awe as he was mesmerized as he look at the garden and the night time is adding it's beauty plus there are a lot of fireflies making the whole place gave anyone some mystified feeling.

"Oh god i forgot to bring a shovel! Boss will kill me but it's a pity to ruin this pretty place... The lake fairy shall curse me for sure... Oh god i am such an idiot!" He crouched down as he held a rose and sigh, he unconsciously remembered what happened earlier. Takao even though he do the dirty works for some rich bastards he still knows and values that everything and everyone should be respected like this place he is standing on but he needs to stay alive and live who knows maybe an insane person could accept him and they could be friends. After all only a crazy person will accept a tainted person like him.

"Oh god i'll die if i don't start digging now." He whispered in despair.

.

.

.

Suddenly

.

.

.

"What a pity if you destroy my garden, trespasser-san." An even yet alluring voice spoke up out of nowhere and Takao paled and he frantically searched for the source of the alluring even voice.

"Oh God the lake fairy is going curse me! I'm sorry fairy-san! But i need to get something! Please just curse my boss! I am innocent! I'm sorry fairy-san" He whisper and his voice quivered in distress, eyes tightly close, and his body is visibly trembling in fear which earned a chuckle from the other.

"I'm sorry trespasser-san i'm not a fairy." An amuse voice answers back, Takao can't help but to feel shivers down his spine.

"T-the-then show y-yourself! D-dont be a coward!"

"Very well then..."

A petite figure jumped down to a tree not so far from him.

His eyes widens as he saw a drop dead gorgeous girl With a really long sky blue hair, the girl is wearing a Navy blue trench coat and leather shoes.

He swore he is blushing since he can't take his eyes off the beautiful girl.

In one blink the girl is now in front of him. 'How?!' He gasp however

"Good evening trespasser-san... Oh!Trespasser-san you're hurt." The girl said in worry which made him wonder why would a beautiful stranger would worry to a disgusting person like him.

"I-i! Wait who are you?!" He shouted as his face flushed red in embarrassment as the girl touched his bruised cheek down to his neck that was strangled earlier. The fingers and hand of the girl was so cold like ice yet so soft.

"I am Tetsuya kuroko and you are?" He said to the boy with a smirk, Takao gasp and his eyes widen.

"I can't remember my real name but i am called Takao... Uh... W-w-wait! WAIT! You are kuroko-sama?!" He gushed out and the bluenette tilted his head.

"Takao as in taka meaning hawk in japanese interesting. As far as i remember my name is kuroko Tetsuya and yes i am a MALE. Any way let's treat your injuries, come with me."

"But... No... I can't! i have a job! I'll be dead if i..." He desperately pushed away the other. He didn't want to defile the kind hearted kuroko-sama, oh god what shall he do?! Kuroko-sama touched a tainted one like him?!.

"Then work for me." He bluntly said as if it was a fact and stared blankly to him as if it was already decided.

"No I can't! And why are you not afraid of me! I am a stranger! I can kill you! I killed many already!" He didn't want to taint kuroko-sama's reputation.

"Because you are forced to do it... I can see everything in your eyes... You are the one who is scared, and yes i am sorry but i read your mind."

"I am not scared and why do you care?!"

"Because you are seeking for salvation, i only save to those who wants to be save"

"I am a bad guy!"

"No you're not."

"Why are you so annoyingly persistent?!"

"Because you want to be save."

"But!-"

"Ssshhh come with me..." The bluenette drag the raven haired inside the abandoned mansion. Takao was confused isn't this mansion supposed to be abandoned? Suddenly he saw a tall man emerged out in the shadows of the dark somehow abandoned mansion.

"Otsubo-kun? Ah there you are ~ Otsubo-kun can you get the first aid kit, please?"

"Yes ku- who is he?!" The tall man in black suit immediately vanished in front of them and appeared at the back of takao with a dagger pointed on the back of his nape. The gray eyed raven haired vampire paled as he saw the smoldering angry gaze of the other if looks could kill he is already dead by now.

"Don't worry he is a good guy. Otsubo-kun please get the first aid kit and some blood bags that is on the kitchen." The bluenette held the other man's hand as he took the dagger from his hand, takao unconsciously sigh in relief.

"Yes kuroko-sama." The man bowed as he wearily leaves kuroko with a stranger.

As soon as otsubo was out of their sight, kuroko gently caresses the bruised cheek of Takao.

" do you want me to save you, Takao-kun?" A very beautiful vampire look at him, his gentle and soft voice said those words that he always wanted to hear...

'I want to escape that hell' he thought yo himself. He wanted to voice it out but no voice came out, only silent tears flowed down from his sharp gray eyes. He choked out a sob, he knew he look pathetic and desperate.

'Damn i'm crying.' He thought again suddenly he was engulfed into an unexpected embrace..

"Men can cry too... It's ok, i don't mind... Just cry Takao-kun." He said again and Takao cried harder as he clutches desperately to the bluenette, he didn't even notice the other vampire's presence.

A few hours later.

"Takao-kun should also have a first name... How about... Kazunari? Kazunari Takao?"

"I... I like it... It sounds cool...kuroko-sama."

After that he made a plan to make me free from their grasp. He ordered me to infiltrate my boss's office to gather all of the files to destroy them.

I know he is using me at that time but i didn't care. He promised he will save me and he really did.

My boss and his subordinates was thrown to the PCC a few days later.

For a meantime i was practically living in the kuroko household with his guardians.

Then i met his childhood friends... From kuroko-sama it eventually turned into tet-chan. I knew he knows my feelings for him, i knew he never fell in love, he just accepted the affections and gives anything we want in return, and i did have sex with him a lot of times, i never regret any of it.

Those nights i was underneath him, writhing in pleasure, those kisses we shared whenever i asked for...Those i love you I repeatedly said to him, the way i lovingly said his name like a mantra as if my life depends on it, and all he says back is i like Kazunari as well, Kazunari is precious and important to me...

A few years later i saw him fall in love, i was happy yet heartbroken... At least he is happy, he finally fell so crazy and deeply in love to a teen named ogiwara shigehiro.

But then 'IT' happened, Tet-chan was so heartbroken and he almost killed himself out of depression, it hurts to see him so vulnerable, so fragile, so broken... Too much anxiety lingered around him and i can't reach him out, because he himself didn't want to be save.

Years later hanamiya and his district rebelled and for the first time i was terrified as i saw another heartbroken yet enraged tet-chan. That battle was terrifying for i didn't see tet-chan at all, &amp; all i see is a beautiful vampire with his long sky blue hair that is highly contrasted with some splattered sticky crimson as it sway by the cold breeze, a vampire with the coldest sky blue eyes as it immediately changed into a vibrant red that won't hesitate to kill, and last but not the least that creepy feral grin that shouldn't belong to his pretty innocent face.

He remembered it all clearly.

Suddenly his phone rang, he groan as he noticed who is the caller and he must not ignore the call.

"Takao, finally you answered my call. Where are you? I am worried!"

"Papa-yoshi-senpai hehehe i mean kiyoshi-senpai? What is it? I am busy..." He half lied to the other.

"Kuroko-sama's mansion was attack dont worry everything is fine the third district forensic squad arrived, we are staying here... Takao where are you?"

"WHAT?! Is tet-chan fine?! Oh god tet-chan!"

" kuroko-sama is not here. Don't worry he is at the fourth district, where have you been going this past few days? Plus earlier you are in a rush..."

"I am Inside a room? Hahaha dont worry~ I am busy with work... You know I miss izuki-chan~ so i am working hard~ i promise i'll be there tomorrow!"

"You don't need to. Please find izuki, Takao."

"Aye! Leave it to me! Anyway Bye papa-yoshi senpai"

"Good night takao"

He turned off his phone and relaxed on the swivel chair he is sitting on as his feet rested on the table.

"Tet-chan." He breathe out in the air and stared into space longingly as he unconsciously gripped the light blue beaded bracelet that is on his right wrist.

...

**Fourth district's torture room**

"Oi wake up!" Nijimura slap the man in front of the assassination squad.

"Nijimura i'll handle this..."

"But youichi senpai."

As the elder akashi was about to approach the man, the former member of the assassination squad laughed.

"Youichi ah~ long time no see..."

"Speak now kid."

"Sure... Hahahaha ah~ i just remember something .. I forgot to tell you that the kuroko mansion is scheduled to be attacked today~ i wonder what happened? Hahaha ughh ahhh! Can't b-breat-he.. Ughh ahh." The crucified, battered former assassination squad member taunted suddenly Youichi grabbed the man's neck and strangled him. Nijimura pulled Youichi before the elder guardian could kill the other.

"If something happens to my son and kuro-dono's guardians i swear i will be the one to kill you."

...

**FLASHBACK**

**TIMELINE: FIFTH DISTRICT REBELLION**

"I am sent by the council my name is Alexandra Garcia 'alex' for short as you can see i am a half human anyway my kind is usually called a mongrel by some unsophisticated rich bastard racist.. Anyway nice to meet both you the Phoenix of the second district imayoshi shouichi and the forgotten one hanamiya makoto" The beautiful woman smile

"Alex-san?" Imayoshi said out loud and the emissary smiled at him.

"Konbanwa, imayoshi-chan where's your brother?... Hanamiya-chan long time no see~"

"Che."

"Why are you here Alex-san?"

"Oh, i told you guys that i was send by the council ~ OK more like katsunori-sama ordered me to help you guys. Ah katsunori-sama is so handsome ~" Alex twirled and dreamily said to the other

"You never change alex. Anyway if Tetsuya-chan heard this he might set you up in a date with his uncle."

"Really! Ah~ katsu-"

"Tell me where is Tetsuya!" Hanamiya desperately shouted at the two who is now curious why hanamiya is acting too weird.

**Some where in Japan***

Kuroko, takao, Youichi, and peter decided to drive their motorcycle and armoured car towards where hanamiya and imayoshi is.

"Tet-chan this is dangerous!" He shouted as he continued to drive his motorcycle and at his back is kuroko who has two katanas rested on his back, not so far away from them is the two guardians driving the custom made armoured car.

As they are on their way, takao and Youichi who is driving drifted their vehicles when they noticed a flying car was thrown towards them.

"Long time no see tet-chan~" a voice suddenly spoke up out of nowhere, &amp; A few moments later three figures appeared from the fog.

"Tet-chan? Mibuchi dont you dare call Tet-Chan like that!" Takao shouted back just then they heard the other laughing.

"Reo-nee.. Oh!Peter! Youichi! Hi! &amp; hi kuroko-sama! And Takao!"

"Hayama? What is happening?!"

"We are rebelling kuroko-sama and we will destroy the council."

"Nebuya? You as well?!" Youichi gasped in disbelief suddenly they saw a fast blur of blue zapping towards them, knocking out hayama and nebuya who immediately stood up and is on defensive stance.

"Where is makoto? We need to talk now." Kuroko glares at the three as he pointed the tip of his two swords on the throat of mibuchi and hayama who froze on where they are standing.

"I am sorry but i wont allow You to destroy our plans." Mibuchi tried to smirk back and hide his fears.

"Kazunari-kun, Youichi-kun take hayama and nebuya... I will take mibuchi and peter-kun keep your guard up." The bluenette vampire ordered them, his once innocent sky blue eyes turned into a dangerous red.

"Let's dance tet-chan"

...

**Fourth district**

Tetsuya was still shocked that mibuchi is the one who kidnapped his dear friend izuki. He knew this is getting ridiculous because he can't still forget when he was harassed in a party where the uncrowned generals ( who happened to be the sons of some of the council members: mibuchi, hayama, nebuya and kiyoshi*) of the fifth district and hanamiya was bestowed by the council to get the title and be the leader of the newly formed district (5th district*)

He sighed as he gave his guardian a goodnight kiss. Tetsuya sang a lullaby to Atsushi so he can sleep at ease, The bluenette's voice is gentle and soothing, it made Ryouta's usual restless soul calm down. He sat on the chair, relaxed himself and closes his eyes as he continue to listen to the bluenette's lullaby to his co-guardian.

The bluenette stopped singing when he felt his phone vibrated he took a glance who is calling him at this hour, he raised an eyebrow at the caller and sighed in defeat as his phone continued to vibrate.

He look at his lap and saw Atsushi is sleeping already, he smiled as he caresses the bruised face of the young man. He glance at Ryouta who seems relaxing himself in the chair.

"Ryouta-kun can you look Atsushi-kun for me? I need to answer this call."

"Ok kurokocchi!" He smiled widely, but he was curious on who is the caller coz the bluenette was a bit surprised when he look at his phone.

A few minutes later...

The blonde was looking worryingly at his co-guardian when suddenly the door opened. He saw his master looking stressed after the phone call but he swore something is different about the bluenette.

"Ryouta-kun do you want our contract to be official?" The bluenette vampire walked towards the young man who is now sitting in a brown couch near Atsushi's bed.

"I thought it was official since we got the pin?" Ryouta tilted his head in confusion as he look at his master who just gave him a small smile and the blonde can't help to blush since his master looks so beautiful plus the dim lit room isn't helping for his heart beat that is beating so fast to calm down.

"How naive my little one. The contract will be only official if i drink your blood my dear."kuroko leaned forward until he finally trapped the blond who is still sitting in the couch , as he whisper those words on Ryouta's left ear.

"D-drink?!" He blushes as he felt those cold lips ghosting and whispering in his ear. He suddenly felt kuroko's hands is on his shoulders, and he saw the bluenette pulled away then he saw the once captivating sky blue eyes is slowly turning into hypnotic crimson.

"Yes, so should we start? I'll demonstrate it and yes you are the fourth one. The first was the childish Atsushi-kun, second was the trouble maker daiki-kun, third is cute Shintarou-kun, but Seijuro-kun is still not an official guardian, yet. since he didn't passed my test yet even though i already drink his blood, he needs to learn his lesson like father did since both of them are arrogant."

"Test?"

"You passed it."

"How? When?!'"

"You have a good heart Ryouta-kun even though Shougo-kun and Atsushi-kun says mean things to you... You didn't let it affect you plus i see how worried you are to Atsushi-kun when you see him injured and all bandage up... That is one of the qualities i am looking for a guardian. You cared for the others Ryouta-kun."

"... I see.. W-what are y-you doing kukurroko-chicchiii?!." His face immediately turned red as kuroko took his right wrist and nuzzles. Suddenly kuroko kisses his knuckles, the pads of his fingers, his palm and the back of his hand as if he is a lady. Just then those sexy red eyes looks at him in a predatorial way, he gulp as he couldn't take away his eyes from his master and he knew he is blushing madly.

"Don't be nervous anyway which do you prefer? Wrist or neck?" The bluenette chuckles ad he cupped his hand on the blonde's cheek.

"W-wrist..."

"Good answer you passed the final test." He leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead.

Kuroko pulled away and pushed ryouta so he can lay his back on the couch, he leaned again and kise was so shocked when he felt his Master's soft cold lips lock to his warm ones, it was kind of addicting as he unconsciously put his left hand on those soft and silky blue locks. Kuroko pulled away and chuckled when he saw Ryouta pouting and he decided to give ticklish kisses on the blonde's jaw, neck and his collarbone which made Kise giggle at the feeling but he almost whined when the bluenette above him pulled away and kisses his wrist again.

"Ryouta-kun this will hurt a bit."

"It's ok kuroko-chi." Then he blushes licked his wrist while looking at his eyes and he swore the bluenette grinned at him.

He jolted when he felt fangs grazing his wrist and suddenly those fangs was pierced immediately, his blood leaked just then he saw the bluenette drank his blood, the feeling was excruciating and addicting? The blonde somehow enjoyed the feeling even he felt a bit dizzy but he didn't expect his master's reaction.

.

.

.

The bluenette vampire's eyes widened after he got a taste of Ryouta's blood. He pulled away and look at the young blonde underneath him with bewilderment.

He couldnt forget the taste of this blood.. It was almost the same... No, it is exactly the same and it is impossible unless..

"A-aijo?"He whispered as he continued to stare at the blond who is still in a daze

"Kuroko-cchi?" Ryouta is confused, why did kuroko-cchi called him by his ancestor's name? He didn't know why he felt scared, hurt, and surprisingly amused at the same time on by the shocked face of his master.

"Your blood... B-but how? Aijo? Just why?" Kuroko muttered as silent tears started to flow down on his now sky blue eyed just then the door was opened a bit harshly, Ryouta look at the door way and saw Haizaki glaring at him, he immediately carried kuroko who is still in shocked.

"Tetsuya you must need to take a rest... Sleep Tetsuya" Haizaki pulled his beloved and look at kuroko's eyes and said those words and at that moment kuroko lost consciousness as the bluenette rest his head to his childhood friend's chest.

Before Haizaki walk away without looking back from the room he whispered these few words with pure hatred that made Ryouta so confuse and scared he swore even though it is a whisper he heard it clearly.

"So disgusting... That sickening sweet smell of the Kise's blood... Must not taint you anymore my Tetsuya..."

...

**Back in Third district***

"..." Akashi's eyes widen after Midorima explained to him how the official contract is done and works. Akashi couldn't believed it... 'So i am not an official guardian? Why?' He thought to himself

"Also i want to clarify something about Tetsuya-sama's affairs with his guardians, it actually started with a man named aijo kise." Midorima said to the other as he stared blankly to him.

"Then i want to know, why did Tetsuya didn't made me an official guardian yet!"Akashi grabbed the front shirt of Midorima who just roughly pushed him away, akashi lost his balance as he ended up sitting in the cold floor.

"I don't know. It's either you pissed him off and failed the test he is planning to give to you or you just resembled 'him' personality wise greatly." Midorima nonchalantly said to the other as he walk away from the library, leaving a shocked and speechless akashi.

**At the dojo ***

Kiyoshi sighed as he look at the teen who passed out from exhaustion from their sparring session, just then he saw hyuuga walking towards him and sat besides him.

Kiyoshi knew this conversation won't turn out great like the last time. This is awkward...

"Kiyoshi, what should i do i want to ask riko out in a date." The young alpha asked his friend, the vampire frowned at his best friend, he didn't like this at all.

"If you want to ask riko out then asked her." He said with irritation lacing in his voice, The vampire stood up and starts to walk away but he was stopped when a hand grab his wrist, &amp; his eyes widen.

"I know! But I am nervous and you two are so close! I... Damn you idiot, I just want to ask some advice because you are my best friend and you understand me more than anyone." Kiyoshi was taken aback and visibly relaxed, to be honest he was touched but he didn't know what to do.

"I don't know if you like her then just ask her out!"

"Oi!"

"I think moriyama needs me for some uh .. F-files." He said and immediately vanished In front of the alpha who looked so confused.

"K-kiyo- damn what's wrong with him?." He grumbled just then he heard.

(Loud snores*)

"Oi bakagami wake up!" He was irritated since the teen isnt waking up.

(Snores louder *)

...

**2nd district**

A topless imayoshi walk towards the sleeping figure of his brother, when he is about to carry his brother to bed, his eyes widen as he noticed it was just a hologram.

" he tricked me again."Shouichi sighed, honestly he didn't know how he got such a device like this, he somehow got a hint who created this 'miyaji and the divergence team', he swore he will hunt those guys that is working in the third district as a member of the tactical squad with otsubo... But then he remembered that Tetsuya IS so protective to any one who is in his district, he didnt want to remember that day when he was drowned in the sea.

Suddenly the window opened, the cold wind gushed inside the room.

"Ryou-chan... Where have you been going?"

"Ah~ sumimasen ~ but it is a Secret ~" sakurai smiles at him

"Ryou-chan tell me, and i know who made this device, don't you dare lie to me..."

"Shouichi-nii-sama, it doesn't mean that because we are half brothers, I will tell you everything i do." Sakurai pouted as he cross his arms over his chest and look at his brother with puppy eyes, however Shouichi wasn't affected by it. Lately he notice his brother is acting a little odd, and as an older brother he is really worried.

"Ryou-chan." He demanded

"Sumimasen nii-sama Ok. Ok. I visited a friend." Sakurai said casually as he close the window

"Friend?"

"Ah~ sumimasen but I'll be going to sleep now, Shouichi-nii-sama." Sakurai bowed and he immediately vanished in front of him.

"Tsk what are you hiding, ryou-chan?" He glared at the door as he crushed the device on his hand, ok he will definitely hunt those guys and interrogate them, even it means that he will face his beloved's wrath, sakurai is his half brother and he truly cares for him because they are a family and the appearance of sakurai's rebellious personality again is not a good sign at all, after all the last time he saw him like this is when Tetsuya fell in love with a human.

...

**To be continued**

**Ch 9: oath**

**Ch 10: chrysanthemum**

**Ch 11: esprit de corp **

**Ch 12: DANCE!**

**Ch 13: ti amo?**

\- anyway do you want some ogikuro, Gomkuro, kagakuro, takakuro, imakuro, momokuro, sakukuro,haikuro and etc! moments? some angst? Smuts? Fluff? Lemon? Or do you want some cherries (where did i got that? Ahahaha*)

**Anyway thanks for reading hope you like it.**

Rant: Anyway double damn i got a job offer to be an 'English tutor' in Beijing China... I mean they are sending me ALONE in China...I'm bewildered and i don't know what to do... I cant read Chinese nor speak Mandarin... I can read hangeul or korean alphabets( i still have a really hard time speaking it*) , i can speak a basic Japanese grammar/sentence(i can't read hiragana and katakana... Of course i can't read kanji*"), i can somehow understand Italian and Spanish but damn Chinese is hard and out of my reach plus the culture shock... My mom told me i should process my passport now so she can help me to get a job to an Asian country that i dont even know how to speak/read their language before 2015 ends and she told me that the salary wage is really good. I'm just turning 22 this may and this news was a total shocker (nice birthday gift mom... I want to cry*) my average grades back in highschool in English language is just 87% and world and English literature 95% (97% in arts I would rather teach it, to be honest*), damn i am not that confident, my way of teaching is different as well, what if i messed up? Then i got sue or something... I don't know what to do! aaaaahhhh! What the hell, why me?! I mean it's China, their Asian culture, the people, kung-fu?, chopsticks?, the cuisines, the language, etcetera...i am so awfully nervous. Also why does no one believe that i am turning 22? I don't look that young or 17?! Why no one believe that i don't have a boyfriend? And they always told me that i am pretty to get a guy easily, really? Damn my does my friends didn't remember i made a guy cry coz i dump him! And DAMN why does my friends insist i should be a model? I hate to pose in front of people i don't know.!? And can't they see i have a freaking petite body and just standing for about 157.9 cm! I am not a doll damn them! So what if i look like a mix race and has even tanned skin and looks slightly Hispanic Or what so ever! Why don't my friends listen to me? Why they are so clingy? I love my friends but why the hell they want to doll me up? Double damn! Gosh i'm really sorry for ranting, i am just freaking frustrated.

Oh by the way i will update Louis heartfilia, hide &amp; seek, shirayukihime, ro-kun to lu-chan, and etc soon please be patient readers. Please be patient. Don't kill me I haven't updated most of my fics for almost/ mostly half a year. Please be patient ok?


	9. Chapter 9 oath

**B.&amp;R.**

**Pumpkin-san:** Guys thanks for reading and supporting without further ado I'll give you a hint. Gabriel 'yuki' Verseoux in the original fiction I'm writing or in this fanfic kuroko Tetsuya is actually inspired of the god of love, Eros, hahaha. The other district leaders and characters are also inspired by greek/roman mythology.

**+Announcement*** Guys I'm currently in a training program plus I'm on a job hunt because Our society right now is so damn greedy. Though i don't know why i felt criticized for having a British accent by the interviewers, i mean this is how i speak since i was a kid and it's hard to speak in American accent. Please god i need an agency that could hire me even though i have a British accent. Also i got scolded by the optometrist in a newly opened optical shop in town then when i got my new glasses &amp; she told me that i need my eyes to get a check up since my old glasses is 275 but she was quite disturbed when she found out that i need a 475 glasses. Currently I'm using a 375 because i don't know if she's joking that i have a high possibility of being blind, damn this myopia i cant see clearly even the object 25 inches away from me, Honestly it is scary and she keep on insisting me to get my eye check, but i don't have the money, so damn i need a job that want to hire me even i have an accent.

**+Anyway please read the bottom for reference for the (*)**

**...**

**CHAPTER 9: OATH**

**...**

**Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . ."**

**C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves**

**...**

**Flashback (fifth district rebellion/the rebellion of the forgotten ones*)**

The two half brothers are sitting comfortably as if there is no war going on the Japanese branch of the blood alliance, both brothers are casually talking about a book at the dining as they took enough leisure to drink tea while their subordinates also did the same at the long table but was agitated about the war that the forgotten ones declared against the council. Suddenly they felt a strong disturbance at their district's barrier it alerted them and the siren turned on all over the second district, meanwhile inside the headquarter-mansion there is a few moments of silence.

Just then The grandfather clock struck at exactly 6 p.m.

"Onii-sama they are here. they are quite strong for they got through our district's barrier." Sakurai calmly sip his tea and as he look at his brother and subordinates, he hid an amuse smile as he drink his tea.

"Is that so? Anyway I felt hanamiya's blood lust." Imayoshi smiled sadistically as he puts down his tea cup and ordered telepathically to prepare their weapons. He pinched his nose as he already smell the foul scent of the forgotten ones, he eyed his subordinates with a knowing look. Sakurai saw it and innocently look at their subordinates and his right hand man James Wakamatsu, beside him is his son looking at Sakurai and Imayoshi with admiration.

"James you shouldn't brought your son." Sakurai smiled at the elder wakamatsu and grinned at the younger one.

"It's not papa's fault i destroyed the lock of my room Sakurai-sama! Imayoshi-sama!"

"Like father like son! Did you know that your father jumped on the window of the second floor before just to escape from his detention and punishment."

"Really?!sugoi! Papa is like a ninja.."

"Anyway wakamatsu-chan should sleep so he can grow up big like his papa, right James?" Imayoshi smile at the younger one then to the older who blush at the embarrassing memory when he was still young. A few moments later the younger wakamatsu was carried and rushed towards the basement with one of Sakurai's subordinates.

"They arrived, let's give them a warm welcome."

"Oh is that so, onii-sama I'll be at the light house with my team." He stood up from his seat and gave a hand gesture to his superintendent to make preparation.

"Be careful he's within our 43 kilometers radius from our headquarters or let's just say in where we are standing right now."

"I wonder what's the real reason why hanamiya-san is doing this. I wonder why. Oh! Sumimasen~ but i need to go now" He asked innocently to no one but he saw a visible flinch on his brother, he silently walk away as his subordinates followed him.

As soon as they are on the lighthouse, he immediately smelled the foul scent of the forgotten ones blood he immediately took an megaera - Erinyes-0aG2yT* (* a 2-feet, 5kgs high-powered customized sniper gun, every 21milligram bullets was infused with either poison, silver, tranquilizer, cyanide, and etc. Precision rate 85% rank 5 in megaera*) from his subordinate's arms, he aimed at a certain direction and pulled the trigger, his subordinates followed as they aimed their erinyes at the entrance and pulled the trigger. Not so far from him was his brother having a 'decent' conversation at each other as they swung their Moirae/parcae* to each other, a few moments later the blonde 'mongrel' emissary who works for the council's quinto* arrived.

...

The first time i saw him i knew that...

I am drawn to him it was as if he is like the sea... So mysterious, deep, and beautiful...

Yet he was scared because it could drown him, the rage of the sea could kill too, so frightening yet so exciting the adrenaline rushes through your veins whenever he saw him.

Sakurai Ryuu the legitimate child of a well-known vampire, the ochre haired boy with huge innocent eyes was known as the naive, good-natured, kind, and sweet boy but unbeknownst to the others he knew to himself that he is worst than his half brother Shouichi Imayoshi who is known to be a manipulative and cunning boy. He knew to himself that he is a wolf in a sheep's clothing while his brother Shouichi is a sheep pretending to be a wolf or fox, ok maybe he saw and compare his brother as a fox than a wolf... Because fox are cunning and that is more like his brother.

He wanted to laugh as most of the beings and humans they met judge their appearances, he was lucky that he look like a sweet naive boy that he took advantage of this to easily deceived anyone except maybe his childhood friends Momoi and Haizaki, his half brother Shouichi, and his first love Tetsuya.

Ah, Tetsuya so innocent, so fragile, so beautiful, so merciful and so humble... He wanted to protect him, corrupt him and don't let anyone to touch his precious treasure.

He was the first one who saw through his innocent act when they first met each other, he can still remember the alluring bluenette whispered on his ear on why he was acting and pretending and not just be himself but all he just said was it wouldn't be interesting anymore after that whispered exchange the bluenette just sighed tiredly but he pet his hair and a small sweet smile graced on his stoic face, at that moment he knew he is starting to drown on his own desire and he knew that his greedy heart that he will protect and treasure his beloved rare sweet smiles and he want that smile was only for him. Next was his brother who accidentally saw him getting tired acting sweet and kind after they discovered Tetsuya fell in love with a human, then last but not the least his two childhood friends just saw through his pathetic act as he continued to watch his beloved getting too deeply in love with a human named Ogiwara Shigehiro though they never voice out their concerns about finding out his other self, he appreciated their silence 'coz he hates being nag and scolded the most.

However he knew and felt that his other character that is sweet, kind and oblivious is beginning to be a part of him permanently.

yeah, he didnt need to doubt that he has a split personality because in the first place he created that persona after he found out his father's infidelity, how dare he do that to his innocent and kind beloved mother thus he decided to imitate a few habits and personality of his kind naive mother and he held a grudge to the rumoured mistress and sibling.

A few years later he knew his efforts is making his father felt guilt and thus he finally was introduced and met the mistress and all his plans are going smoothly. He met his half brother and he like him, Sakurai Ryou saw his half brother was sly and cunning Shouichi Imayoshi didn't bother to hide his shrewdness. Thus Imayoshi Shouichi is OK on his book. The mistress? He didn't even bother to get to know her since he already got a conclusion that the naive woman was just tricked and seduced by his sly father.

How dare he that human Ogiwara to play on his Tetsuya's fragile heart, and it's all because of his deep hatred to vampires? How dare he to claim and seduced Tetsuya while he slowly shatter the bluenette's heart into a million pieces, Ryuu knew that Shigehiro also fell in love to the bluenette but he knew that the human pushed and set aside his feelings over revenge and uses it to his advantage to lure Tetsuya so both of them could fall into the dark abyss of despair.

he hated it.. He never understands on how the hell it happened, it just happened. The moment Ogiwara was gone, the beautiful long haired vampire with sky blue eyes that could rival the great blue sky fell into depression and anxiety that he almost killed himself to follow his beloved, his blue eyes that was used to be vibrant turned lack luster and he can't bare that his beloved turned apathetic. He hated it. Sakurai hated and loathed that human and how his heart broke as he saw Tetsuya that broken for the third time.

He made an oath to himself beside the oath his childhood friends made when they saw the murder of Catalina kuroko and the suicide of her husband, that he will kill anyone including his friends, the council, the blood alliances, anyone who will make Tetsuya cry and that broken again.

Sakurai laid down on his own bed as he traced down the wing tattoo on his chest, he knew that his brother is getting worried about his nightly adventures but who cares, he loves the thrill, he didn't care and he has his own life. His unusual escapades from time to time was known on their district yet no one knew where he was going or what he is doing when he did it, it made everyone intrigue especially his brother who even made his assault squad to track his brother but no one succeeded, he frowned his brother Shouichi and the others are acting like stalkers.

Sakurai laughs at his district's desperation on finding out on what he is doing, but the truth is he is just having a time of his life after all all he do is for his brother/childhood friends sake especially for his beloved's sake and it is because he made a vow that he will protect Tetsuya from this cruel world.

"I shall protect you, my love." Sakurai whispered while looking at the night sky through his window. He smiled gently as his hand was placed on the winged tattoo on his chest. For Tetsuya is his wing, his freedom, his comfort and the only one that could free him from his vindictive self. He slept and excited how tomorrow will turn out.

...

Flashback

(the murder of Catalina kuroko part 2*)

The sickening smell of blood, the eerie feeling of the smoke and fire surrounding them made the 5 children stood frozen in their place as they saw dead bodies around them.

It was their first time to witness an actual killing spree, they saw a total of 7 people clad in white and red with blood lust on their eyes. Erinyes*, lemures* and moiraes* were on their hands as they pulled the trigger and slash their victims.

"Oh young ones shouldn't be here~" a short tanned 10 years old looking boy with huge Carmine eyes looked at them with amusement, slowly a vicious smile appeared on the boy's face. His raven hair was spiky and short, he as well as the other assassins wore different crimson mask to cover some portion of their faces, they all wore an all white Butler like suit that is now vividly contrasted with splattered blood. Though the boy's vertical mask was only covering half of his face and he wore shorts instead the pants and skirt like what the others are wearing. The 5 noticed that the boy and the other assassins inside are looking at them and they all noticed that all of them has an insignia of a white with thick black out lines skull and on it's head was a flower crown of yellow roses with green long thorns on their throats and a long set of binary numbers was encircled their necks with colours contrasting their skin colours.

"You're a kid too, you shouldn't be here as well" A young Haizaki shougo whispered which made the assassins laugh at their youngest member of their group.

"Stai zitti!" The boy shouted in irritation on being mocked. He violently swung his lachesis*- moirae-vR7W1x09* ( a 3kg, 5 inches width &amp; 2.5 feet long katana with a vibrant yellow tribal design on its blade and the serial number is also glowing like the tribal design on its blade, its handle/hand grip is wrap in leather*) towards them but was stopped by a tall pale woman with a vibrant short wavy red hair, a mask was covering the upper part of her face, however her thin lips is decorated with purple lipstick and on bottom left side of her lips is a mole. The woman is also wearing a fitted Butler suit, on her back was a tisiphone*-erinyes-pS112h4* (a customized shotgun with a 3 large bronze barrel with 2.7 feet in length, 5.4 in diameter for each barrels.&amp;etc*)

"Kasane our objective is to kill Catalina not these brats." She scolded the kid with her accented low voice.

"Eh? Mi annoio! she is unconscious ~ ikeshita~ it's no fun to murder a person who's sleeping." The boy whined and put his hand on his hip, the boy pouted at the woman.

"Okaa-san..." The little bluenette whispered in horror as he saw and finally realized that the body that the boy is dragging his unconscious mother. He scanned the room and saw his father unconscious and bloodied as he sprawled near the marble pillar of the grand staircase. The 5 noticed that the rest are looking at them with interest.

"Oi kasene! Hurry up I cant hold the barrier for too long! Ikeshita talk to the brat!" A pale young man with visible sharp grey eyes, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, his straight short raven hair was clipped with red hair pins so his bangs wont block his eyes, jumped down from the chandelier and shouted at the boy with irritation, on his hand was a tisiphone-erinyes-7oOx91* (a costumized bronze and silver rifle *) and on his back was a lemures*- spear-5h7fw31* ( a customized feather like weight spear it releases a high voltage of electricity and a poison was coated on the tip of its blade that paralyzed any beings for 3days and they experience a slow painful death*, other versions could bend and are retractable like lemures*- spear-9a5pi18* )

"Tsk damn you 'tsubasa' just shut the fuck up!...anyway Hmmm oh pretty little boy is this your mother? oh pretty little boy dont cry~" the boy enthusiastically said as soon as he finally set his predatory eyes on the bluenette he unconsciously lick his lips, 'kasane' walked towards them while still dragging the unconscious body of Catalina and they stepped back on instinct. Haizaki and Imayoshi immediately walked and protectively stepped forward while Sakurai held the arms of Momoi and kuroko tightly.

"Kasane don't scare them just kill the woman or I'll be the one to finish it for you. I don't want 'prima' to be mad at us." 'Tsubasa' scolded as he walk towards a pillar and leaned on it, his sharp gray eyes scanned the whole scene with empathetic gaze, the 14 yrs old looking Raven haired leader glared at 'kasane'.

"Sigh *'Tsubasa' is right kasane, you should listen to our leader, and lets Finish this before they could call the P.C.C.* squad to arrest us, i don't want to rot in that country, also 'prima' will be mad at us and 'quinto' will wake up soon and his 2 mongrels, we just knocked them out after all by the sleeping pills..." The woman sighed at the brat.

"Sei pazza. Ikeshita! I knew it! That woman is crazy! Ok ok! I'll kill this pretty woman. Damn you 'tsubasa' making ikeshita agree with your fucking orders..." the boy murmures as he pouted at 'ikeshita' 21 yrs old looking right hand woman of their leader 'tsubasa' and he attempted to gave a glare at their leader which he horribly failed, the other assassins were just watching the 'love triangle drama scene of the three' with intrigue and amusement.

'Kasane' harshly threw the woman at the floor, Tetsuya and the others flinched and starts to hyperventilate as the boy straddles the unconscious body of Catalina and drew his moirae started glow and is starting to crackle and release sparks of electricity as he slowly plunged in his sword on her chest.

The bluenette's vision blurred, he wanted to scream but no voice came out from his mouth, the other four was mortified as both Imayoshi and Haizaki's knees weakened that they are now seating on the floor and almost about to vomit as their eyes widen at the boy who continued to stabbed and cut open the woman's body from her chest down to her navel. The boy's eerie laughter filled the room as the boy took the heart, liver and guts of their beloved bluenette's mother. Momoi and Sakurai vomited at the scene, they couldn't help but to feel petrified and traumatized at the scene presented in front of them. Meanwhile Tetsuya was just standing motionless as he continued to watch the scene in front of him, he was obviously traumatized and the scene was just burned at the back of his mind, he didn't even noticed that he was already crying.

"Okaa-san.." His alluring soft voice cracked and was now laced in pure petrification.

...

Fourth district *

Kuroko woke up the next morning feeling confuse on what just happened last night, he looks beside him was his childhood friend Shougo sleeping peacefully.

He finally remembered what happened last night when he was in the middle of forming a contract with Kise Ryouta, then he realized that he needed to finish it, whether he like it or not. Tetsuya was just way too shock that Ryouta's blood is almost to the point that it is exactly the same like Aijo's, it was the first time he experience thay phenomenon but he doubted that it is just coincidence since Aijo knew and practice witchcrafts, spells and etc, he remembered that he is also the one who ask to prohibit certain potions at the market to him.

"Tetsuya..." Haizaki snuggle the bluenette.

"Shougo-kun... Thanks for last night."

"Come on.. Fuck Tetsuya always remember this... I will protect you. Ok fuck don't look at me like that. However i might snapped when i see that Blondie later, you know that i hate the Kise clan. Ouch! What the fuck Tetsuya! Why'd yah punch ugh damn me ugh."

"Kise is now one of my men, my guardian, and one of my family Shougo-kun. Remember this if you lay a finger on him you'll pay. No matter what aijo did before when he is still alive and still my guardian is none of your concern. Aijo and Ryouta are different person no matter how identical their blood is."

"Ok, but I'll still keep an eye on blondie, i wont touch him i promise. However if he did something stupid like what aijo did to you back then, i will threw him inside my interrogation room and let my assassination squad and Nijimura handle him."

"Shou-"

"Ok, fine! Let's just eat! With that big baby and Blondie inside the infirmary, since that big baby of yours is still injured."haizaki flash a boyish grin as he took and held Tetsuya's hand as they went out of the gray haired pure blood district leader.

The moment they enter the infirmary the two pure blood saw Murasakibara who is visibly happy to see kuroko and a confuse and desperate Kise his wrist was bandage.

"Kuro-chin!"

"K-ku-rok-o-cchii?"

Kuroko was about to call kise but was stopped when the head doctor* embraces him but was pulled by the older akashi and glared at the young head doctor.

"Good morning!"

...

Third district *

Morning came and the atmosphere inside the mansion is surprisingly awkward.

Hyuuga and kiyoshi didn't talk to each other, the intense tension/rivalry between Midorima and Akashi, and a confuse kagami. The older kise wanted to laugh but he chose not to, he then asked moriyama to help him cook break fast but then a certain guardian walk in and all of them looked at him.

"Aomine!?"

"The fuck happened here?! Where's tetsu!"

"Shut the fuck up ahomine!"

"Tsk so noisy, shut up ahomine"

"The broccoli is right, you should shut up ganguro." Akashi insulted the new guy because he is not in the mood to be calm and collected.

"What did you say shorty!" Aomine and Midorima shouted in unison.

"Ehem its nice to see and meet Heather's son you got your mom's exotic skin, though you look like jin her twin brother and a former guardian like me."

"Who are you? And why the fuck it is so intense here!" He shouted suddenly the door opened again

"How dare you escape our training! Imayoshi will kill me!"

" wakamatsu! Tetsu is more important!"

"You are fucking irritating!"

"Ehem* anyway how about we all settle this on breakfast? Moriyama, Kagami help me cook something, EVERYONE BEHAVE. Ok?~." the older kise smiled sadistically as he Punch the wall to gather their attention. There were a few moments of silence and all of them nodded.

...

Flash back ( revelation &amp; the start of betrayal *)

Kuroko was almost staying at the 2nd district's headquarters for more than two months and keep seeing the human every day at the beach.

It was becoming a habit for the long haired bluenette to see the human teenager by the shore

However one rainy day he got a call from his beloved, he was happy that this time his beloved was the one who asked him that they should meet up. He hurriedly went towards the door but was blocked by one of his guardians, tohru Midorima the 15 year old greenette guardian with wavy chin length hair and was clad in his usual all black suit frowned at his master (Shintarou's grandfather *) as he block the door.

"Kuroko-dono. Please take an umbrella I don't want you to get sick. It is raining outside." Whispered by the teenager with sharp hazel eyes as he look pleadingly straight in the eyes of his master's alluring sky blue eyes who just huff in annoyance at the overprotective nature of his guardian.

"Thanks tohru-kun, shige-kun is waiting so i must go now."the bluenette smiled softly to his guardian. Tohru Midorima's eyes widen in shock. "I see..." The teenager whispered and stepped away from the door and gave his master an umbrella, he smiled widely and pushed his master gently towards the door and enthusiastically waved his hand.

"Good luck, kuroko-dono."

"Thanks, tohru-kun" the bluenette said back to the Midorima boy, but As soon as the longhaired bluenette is gone out of his sight he choked out a sob.

"Kid, where did kuroko-sama went?"

"Ootsubo-senpai, hanamiya-sama, Imayoshi-sama? Sob* uh..."

"Don't tell me he is going to the brat."

"Tetsuya is neglecting his duties lately... I'm worried."

"Gasp* hana-chan since when did you became a softy?"

Suddenly the door opened and izuki step inside &amp; is still soaking wet from the rain. He raised an eyebrow as his sharp gray eyes scanned the scene only to see a crying tohru Midorima, a pissed off otsubo, an angry hanamiya, and a grinning Imayoshi. However he remembered something when he is on his way on the second district's mansion. He fake cough loudly to gather their attention.

"Uhmm excuse me but i am just wondering why is kuroko-sama in a hurry, it's raining hard outside, i even asked him but he just said that i must go here." He curiously asked to the men in front of him.

"Nothing." Imayoshi grinned at the raven haired, pale man with sharp gray eyes.

"How about we follow him?" Otsubo suggested to them.

"Wow since when did you become a stalker?"

"I'm not."

"How about this otsubo can you take care of Midorima? Hana-chan and i will just go there, and izuki don't follow us." Imayoshi said to them as he pushed Midorima to otsubo and drag hanamiya towards the door, however he looked at izuki coldly and bluntly said not to follow them.

Then the door was shut close leaving a confused otsubo and Midorima and an apathetic looking izuki.

"Is it just me or Imayoshi-sama just hates you?"

"Hahaahaha just ignore it we have a little misunderstanding, otsubo-kun. However i have to remind you that Imayoshi-sama said that you need to take care of midorima. Anyway i need to talk to takao so arrivederci ~" the Gray eyed teen smile at them and immediately vanished from their sight.

Tetsuya arrived at the shore where they first met, he felt excited to see the only person that can make him feel alive. Ever since they met they became closer than what others expected, the bluenette hoped that the Ogiwara won't know his secret.

He waited for almost half an hour and the rain keeps on pouring harder, this made the alluring bluenette worried to the human teenager. A few moments later he could already smelled him and this made him nervous for this is the first time he saw Ogiwara look at him with disappointed look in his eyes, kuroko tried his best not to read the mind of the human who is now a few feet away from him and was already drenched by the rain. He was about to walk towards the boy to asked him what happened to him and also so he can give his coat to him and share under the same umbrella, after all he didn't want Ogiwara to get sick.

But...

"Don't... Stay there kuroko... D-don't come an-y cl-closer... P-please." He whispered, kuroko's eyes widen as he stop his tracks.

"Shige-" he said the teenager's name but was stopped when Ogiwara shouted at him.

"DON'T CALL MY NAME LIAR! I... I kuroko i know who you are! W-why... Why... Just why? When are you going to tell me about the truth? Are you planning to hide this from me? Seriously... I don't know how to react when 'that person' told me about who you really are."

"Shige-kun, I didn't mean to-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME, you don't have the right to... K-kuroko-sama... No Wonder how all of the people here admired you so much... Tetsuya kuroko-sama the leader of the third district and has the purest and unique blood of your kind. I also knew that you are a candidate to be the primo for the council when the current 'mysterious prima' dies. At first i thought that you just came from a noble family but then i notice something is wrong... Kuroko i really like you but why? Just why did you lie to me."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Shige-"

"Kuroko-sama I'm sorry but i don't want to see you from now on, i hate you right now." The teenager bowed and immediately turned around to walk away but kuroko ran towards him and hugged him from behind. Ogiwara tries his best to get away from his grip but the long haired bluenette was much stronger than him.

"I love you... Shige-kun... Don't hate me. I'll do anything...I'll tell you why i did that! Shige-kun I'm just scared!" The bluenette was crying as he was now soak by the heavy rain, he didn't let go of the teenager who is trying his best to get away from him.

"Love me? Scared? Scared to a human like me to know the truth? Hahaha you're crazy. You lied to me... You will do anything? How about let go of me monster, i hated your kind! They killed my mom and all of you are the same! All of you are monsters! Then how about this can you die for me? Will you kill yourself for me? Is everything a lie? Just like our friendship? The moments we spent here? Tell me.. JUST TELL ME WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, i knew that you know that i really like you so much! Did you know that i was about to confess to you but then 'that person' told me about who you are, tet- k-kuroko-sama why? TELL ME !" He taunted but every words was laced with bitterness and a mocking sense of betrayal.

"BECAUSE I AM SCARED THAT YOU WILL HATE ME! THAT I WILL LOSE YOU!" The long haired bluenette shouted as he loosened his grip to Ogiwara, he felt his knees weakened then kneeled on the sand. However he didn't know that he is already crying, all he can feel is pain and guilt.

"But it's too late.. Kuroko-sama." Ogiwara whispered as his head hanged low, tears kept flowing from his eyes.

Not so far from them is hanamiya and Imayoshi who is hiding their presence behind the large rocks. Hanamiya as well as imayoshi stood there in shock, neither one of them can move as they heard the teenagers words to kuroko, and they are as well shock to see kuroko look so broken. The moment they saw the bluenette is kneeling in the sand the two was about to kill the boy but Imayoshi knew it will only make kuroko broken so before hanamiya step in the scene he pulled the once human and is now a vampire and pushed him in the ground and covered his mouth. They telepathically converse with each other.

'I'LL FUCKINH KILL HIM!.' Hanamiya glared to his former guardian.

'Don't you dare hana-chan...' He also glares back to the boy who he once adopted and kept under his wing but everything change after something happened.

'WHY?!'

'you'll make Tetsuya cry... If...if you kill that boy.' He pulled away once he knew hanamiya realized that fact. Makoto was furious he stood up and walks away from the scene and vent his frustration and anger to something else however Imayoshi just gritted his teeth as he suppressed his instinct to kill the boy.

Meanwhile Neither all of them saw Sakurai was watching the whole drama with a maniac smile in his face as he look at Ogiwara while playing with his **megaera - Erinyes - q64h97*** (_**a customized 5.3 kg &amp; 5ft long sniper gun**_*) from the light house while hiding his presence, nor the fact that Takao was also watching it on the roof of the 2nd district's mansion/headquarters with a murderous look from his sharp bluish steel gray eyes as he watched and saw the two half brothers who were suppressing their murderous intent while hiding their presence, Ogiwara who is confused, an angry hanamiya and the crying bluenette.

After all nothing can escape his hawk eye.

...

**TBC**

**Announcement**

+the character that izuki is playing is one of the important character in this fic.

+When i was writing about the weaponry and defense department in some arc on my note book before i was eating cookies and cream ice cream. I don't know why i wrote it, So hope you enjoyed this section..

**WEAPONS**

**+***(Arms department) ***+**

_***3rd rank and the most popular in the weaponry***_

*****GUNS: **all guns are called **"ERINYES"** and has a serial number* in it. It's always distributed/ given to each district for supplies but due to the black market and some agenda... You will know more about each weapons next chapters.

**GUN CATEGORY:**

1.** Tisiphone** \- heavyweight/heavy-duty and powerful types

2.** Megaera **\- long range types

3.** Alecto **\- mid-short range types

_**2nd rank and was often use when guns are not available, convenience or just by preference**_

****SWORDS:** all swords are called "**MOIRAE**" but is popularly called **"PARCAE**" in some districts, they also have serial numbers etched on their blades.

**SWORD CATEGORY**: you'll know more of it later.

1\. **Clotho **

2\. **Lachesis **

3.** Artropos**

LAST But not the least

_*1st rank and was rarely use due to the difficulty level of using it.*_

***bows &amp; arrows, axe/hatchets, mallets, metal claws, boomerang, fans, tonfas, scythe, spears and the likes: **they are called **"LEMURES"** they are really deadly with highly customized features, they are quite convenient &amp; light weight for an effective fatal damage on their opponent though it must be use with perfect precision however they are not really popular due to you need to be skilled and highly trained or has a natural gift to use those weapons. there are few people from some district who belongs to a specified squad/department and district leaders who uses it, it also has a serial number.

Before i forgot!

**+ARES -** _a generic name for_ **vehicles **of any forms of transportation, from skateboards, rollerblades, bikes, motorcycles, cars, tanks and etc. They are modified after the first post-apocalyptic war or the first "war of bloods" to be more swift and more resistant to any kinds that could affect its quality. They are only categorize by size &amp; weight, they don't have a serial number except for the "normal transportation vehicles" for their people inside their territory/district since normal people/beings that is not apart of any squad/department are not allowed to have or use an 'Ares' for safety purposes that could make them a target of the black market or the forgotten ones. The only ones who could own and use an ares are people who are working in a district, it is also non-transferable since their identity is recorded inside the Ares.

This is just an introduction for arms. Vehicles, armours, shields, and etc. will be much more introduced and detailed later.

**Grazie mille for reading.**


	10. CHAPTER 10: CHRYSANTHEMUM

B&amp;R

Pumpkin-san notes: thanks guys, I'm sorry though for all of the wrong grammars. Grazie for the reviews! And reads! I also felt that b&amp;r is boring and CONFUSING, i know. However i was kinda shock at the skyrocketing number of readers, are you guys serious? Did you like the plot? Just wait for the last few character introduction &amp; flashback/back story to finish coz the present time line is a bit... Ok actually it has a lot of uhmm sexual content (because it really has since chapter 1 though i edited it and removed the smut*) and is more focus on his 'relationship' with them. Some jealousy and some shipping 'wars'..

+Hints of this confusing fiction is at the bottom.

Also kuroko is going erhmmm to sing here.. The song and lyrics are written by me. There are some hidden meaning behind those words.

Title: rain

Genre: rock

...

CHAPTER 10: CHRYSANTHEMUM

...

*Chrysanthemum (Red)-I Love You

*Chrysanthemum (White)-Truth

*Chrysanthemum (Yellow)-Slighted Love

...

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

-Robert Frost

...

(Based on the candid shot from the photo book of chapter 7* coz there are 'stories "behind" those photographs'/ the good old days part 1*)

(note: Ogiwara is still not alive in this time line as well as hanamiya, why? Hahaha You'll know it soon! *)

Flashback: Thanks giving day*

In the midst of the ball, the orchestra who are playing the waltz ended its music suddenly an eloquent tune surrounded the whole hall. District leaders, council members, their subordinates and etc. are chattering and having a good time with each other but most of the time their attention is on the ethereal beauty of the long haired bluenette.

The orchestra was playing exquisitely in tune as mibuchi reo is playing his violin trying to impress a certain bluenette. (He persuaded them to play that piece :3)

The bluenette stood in the middle of the dance floor with takao who is still coping from his traumatic life even though its been three months since kuroko took him under his win. The handsome long haired bluenette was clad in dark gray satin dress shirt and black suit hummed and was impressed on how talented the other long haired vampire is, he knew reo has a crush on him 'coz it was so obvious.

A small smile grace his usual stoic face, he felt the urge to tease him as well as his other admirers (he wasn't that oblivious like everyone thought he is, maybe little but he was not that ignorant *) , after all it's thanks giving.

A little teasing wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Carmen fantaisie... That's is so like him (reo*), so~ Kazunari would you like to dance with me?" He 'innocently look at the nearest colleague in his proximity, takao who is blushing when he notice how close they are. He wouldn't admit that he like the teasing of the bluenette.

"..." Takao was speechless when he felt those cold hands settled on his hips. Kuroko pressed his forehead to the other after all they are same in height (at that time kuroko and takao are still 5'5" in height... Kuroko is 5'9"-5'10" the present time*)

"Takao..?" He heard the bluenette whispers his name as he look straight on his eyes.

"Ok! I love to!" He blurted out more like he shouted it earning incredulous stares and glares of jealousy towards him. Kuroko chuckles at the reaction of the guests, his subordinates, guardians, and childhood friends.

"Let's dance, shall we? Don't worry I'll guide you" He flash a boyish grin to the other.

Kuroko suddenly pulled and swoop the other off his feet. The long haired bluenette put his hand on takao's hip and took the other's hand in a tight grip.

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know, Kazunari, you look manlier than me, I'm jealous. Let's just say it's a payback since my misdirection don't work on you. You know you will be a good sparring partner for me."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Figure it out, i wonder who is the best assassin between you and izuki?"

"Hawk versus Eagle? I wonder as well. You're making me feel this weird feeling tet-chan. Don't make me jealous, I'm quite possessive ya' know."

"Oh, getting cheeky arent you~ I'm looking for that, Kazu-kun. Also I'm happy that you are on the healing process. " he said with a small genuine smile that made the other blush.

"Huh?"

"You don't get it? Kazu-kun have you felt that lately you're becoming more... Alive, free, and happy?"

"Yes..."

"Sigh * then you are on the right track."

"Arigatou"

"Prego*."

The two continued to dance until the bluenette felt the Raven haired grew more confident and gave kuroko a cheeky smile which was returned with a small smile.

"Kuroko-sama..."

"..."

"Kuroko-sama.."

"..."

"Ku-tet-chan."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Chuckles* What is it ka-zu-na-ri-kun~?"

"K-tet-chan? I am just wondering... Have you ever been in love?"

"..."

"Tet-chan?"

"No.. But if i ever fell in love I'll treasure that person or them."

"Oh... I see, Wait! why did you say them or that person? It should be 'her', right?"

"Hmmm, so naive and cheeky for you to say that. Love is love Kazunari, you can't dictate what you feel...&amp; I don't have any preference... If i fell for more than 1 person then it's alright since I'll also give the same amount of affection to them or that person."

"Eh?! Tet-chan is quite greedy." Takao whispered while bowing his head out of embarrassment.

"Maybe. Losing someone or something important to me made me think that i should treasure every moments and i should not take things taken for granted. Did you know that I only learned how to trust, be confident, be vengeful and be responsible and use it as my advantage when that tragedy happened?... Yes, Kazunari i became greedy."he leaned at the raven haired teen and purposely brushed his lips to takao's right ear. He chuckles when he felt the other shivered when he stroke the back of his nape down to his back..

"Uhmm...Who and what did you lose?" He whispers back, his grey eyes are still wide from the sudden change of behavior.

"...sigh* My parents and i don't know what true love is, you know what i mean the romantic type not the platonic one because i want to experience how and why 'they' kept on saying i love you to me, i wonder if they will get tired on saying it i wonder if is really a wonderful feeling to be in love, i want to experience it. Kazunari..." He whispered at Takao's ear as the music slowly fades. Kuroko pulled away from the hawk eyed teen and smiled at him when he was suddenly pulled by Momoi as the new song played gallantly, two long haired beauties dance at the middle of the ball. Takao is still speechless that he didn't notice 'someone' is staring at him with malice.

Meanwhile at the corner of the room.

"A Radetzky March? Is it appropriate to play it In Thanksgiving?" Nebuya asked his friends who are also watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"What do you want to hear? Rock music? This is a formal gathering so Who cares~ Momoi-sama requested it~ and look she's dancing it with kuroko-sama." Koutaro hayama chirped up and poke the cheek of Wei Liu who just commented in a whisper at how the song sounded. "Beautiful yet bizarre and gallant..."

"Like Satsuki Momoi-sama." Kiyoshi nonchalantly spoke earning a tired sigh from nebuya and koutaro.

"Ugh... Reo-nee-chan is pouting, scary he's glaring to Momoi-sama."

"Oh come on, he just wanted to dance with kuroko-sama." Izuki said to them as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn Izuki, and hide your lemures* you are such a war freak.. Ah the song changed again. Look reo is showing off his skills."

"&amp; It's Sakurai-sama's turn to dance with kuroko-sama!"

"I wonder who requested that song?"

"But wow i never knew Reo is that skilled to pull that piece.!"

"I know who requested it."

"Who? Tell us izuki."

"Him" sharp grayish blue eyes* look directly at the man who glimpse at him, the others look at the direction and just said"oh,"

At the other side of the room.

"Oh dear god who the bloody hell requested that csardas gypsy something?!"

"Calm down Shougo..."

"Like hell I'll fucking calm down?! It's too... Fucking dramatic then its all shitty Vibrant and merry!"

"That hurts i requested it 'coz i know you hated it so much~"

"Damn you Shouichi!"

"Come on i know you are just jealous ~"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not"

"Oh but your face tells me that you are."

"Damn you."

The orchestra stop playing and a 'familiar*' voice spoke up from the microphone at the mini stage in front of the orchestra and everyone's attention was focused on the petite beautiful long haired bluenette who is standing alone at it with a microphone on his hand.

"Buena sera."Tetsuya's calm voice made everyone's chattering died down. Aijo Kise and his co-guardians watched their master's quirks with content at the corner of the room.

"I, Kuroko Tetsuya leader of the 3rd district Japanese branch of the blood alliances was told that i should perform for tonight's occasion, so without further ado I'll be singing a rock genre of music and i hope you like it. Rain by ms. pumpkin" he spoke up seductively on the microphone while tying his long hair in a high ponytail, he removes his coat and toss it to someone, he loosened his tie and rolled up his long sleeves.

Gentle and alluring Sky blue eyes turned spellbinding predatory crimson.

A smirk grace his luscious lips as he grips the microphone stand and the upbeat music of electric guitars, bass and drums blare the entire hall out of nowhere meanwhile the string section of the orchestra is on a halt waiting for their turn their symphony. The lights dimmed and the spotlight is all his, he took a deep breath and sang.

Title: Rain

That spellbound gaze,

That left me in a state of haze.

Why don't you just look at me?

You held my hand softly

Whispering that you're sorry,

Please don't lie to me anymore.

*[(His voice was alluringly deep and gentle as he sang the words making the listeners felt shiver down their spines, he look at his listeners with his hypnotizing predatory crimson eyes)( mibuchi who left the stage as well as the others jaw drop as he never saw his saviour to be that seductive, at the corner of the room prima chuckles silently as she watch the long haired bluenette unconsciously seducing his audience. Beside her is secondo was raising his eye brow at what the prima is planning, he never like her at all but she is the prima that holds the highest position in the council though he have to admit he likes the plans she proposed)]*

The rain keeps drizzling on your fragile form.

Your tears keeps on pouring from your daze eyes.

You keep laughing pathetically,

You look at the sky with hatred.

*[(His voice got a lot more angst and hard as if was angry or taunting as he sang those words beautifully, the base guitar and drums became more prominent. He look at his audience a mocking look as he swing his hips slowly as he grips the microphone stand.)(Tetsuya's childhood friends either gritted their teeth, clenched their fist or bit their lips as this is the first time show this side of his in front of a lot of guest. They didn't like it for they saw a lot of lustful stares their beloved is receiving, Tetsuya is only theirs and they will do anything to protect him. Tetsuya is already broken and they tried to fix and mend him up that only resulted to this. They like the change but it will be a problem in the long run)]*

Chorus:

I saw your tears and melancholy underneath those mask of smiles.

I have been hearing your forlorn cries every night.

I felt fear trembling on your fragile body underneath that tough armour you're wearing.

Like rain i want to wash your tears away.

*[(The string section synchronized with the powerful tune of the metallic music at the chorus. The long haired bluenette dramatically sang it with emotions and gestures as he hit the high notes.)(Takao and Izuki can't take off his eyes at him as both of them took a nice hidden spot behind those marbled pillars inside the hall, both of them wonder why Tetsuya sang such song with those kind of lyrics. They both either think Tetsuya is dedicating this song to someone or to himself. The two sharp eyed vampires leaned on the pillar and continued to stare and listen to the alluring voice of their beloved who saved and healed them from their awful past; a thief and a hired killer. They won't hesitate to kill whoever lay a finger on him. The two unconsciously vowed and as soon as they noticed each others presence they glared to each other while gripping their moirae and lemure.)]

Fiery heated kisses catching air like there is no tomorrow,

Our hands keeps on wandering our intertwined bodies.

You murmur a name lovingly that wasn't mine.

Your lustful eyes look at me yet i felt you aren't looking at me at all.

Am i not enough?

*[(His voice was alluringly deep and gentle again though more seductively, and sultry body movements that some/most of them blush)]*

The rain keeps drizzling on your fragile form.

Your tears keeps on pouring from your daze eyes.

You keep laughing pathetically,

You look at the sky with hatred.

Chorus:

I saw your tears and melancholy underneath those mask of smiles.

I have been hearing your forlorn cries every night.

I felt fear trembling on your fragile body underneath that tough armour you're wearing.

Like rain i want to wash your tears away.

(Interlude*)

Chorus:

I hate seeing my own broken reflection whenever i close my eyes.

I hate hearing my own cries inside my mind.

I hate the feeling of my heart shattering whenever i embrace you.

It is violently raining inside my heart.

Chorus:

I saw your tears and melancholy underneath those mask of smiles.

I have been hearing your forlorn cries every night.

I felt fear trembling on your fragile body underneath that tough armour you're wearing.

Like rain i want to wash your tears away.

I saw your tears and melancholy underneath those mask of smiles.

I have been hearing your forlorn cries every night.

I felt fear trembling on your fragile body underneath that tough armour you're wearing.

Like rain i want to wash your tears away.

Like Rain

Like Rain.

(End of flashback *)

...

P.C.C.*

Dorm # A61* ; inside a spacious yet functional dorm room, two men from the council &amp; blood alliance joint armed forces are just reading some magazine/light novel in their mini living area in their dorm room after they finished their shift. Both officers are still clad in their uniforms that is consists of a camouflage pants, black military leather boots; while their top clothes differ for their ranks in the military. Himuro wore the same camouflage print though in the colour of Navy blue for its coat* a tribal embroidery of the PCC and below it is a neat white embroidery for his rank was embroidered, underneath the coat is a simple white v-neck shirt. Meanwhile mayuzumi wore the same boots and pants though his coat is in white and gray camouflage print with the same PCC embroidery and rank on its back, underneath the coat was a black fitted tank top.

"Cadet Himuro I've been wondering why don't you want to get out of this hell hole? I mean why are you hiding here? Kuroko-sama offered you to stay in his district before but you declined it" A 22 years old silverette alpha curiously asked his roommate; Who is sitting comfortably on the leather couch with his legs cross while mayuzumi was on lying on the fluffy and soft white carpet.

"Eh? Lt. Mayuzumi~ don't just pop out from nowhere, you scared me, anyway can you lower temperature of the A. C. Senpai? ." The 17 years old teenager laughed nervously And asked the young man due to he has the remote for the air conditioner.

"...I've been here the whole time" the stoic silverette alpha dead panned to the ikemen, though he complied to the teen's wishes for he reach for the remote. The Young man sighed tiredly as the teen smiled at him.

"Grazie senpai"

"Himuro. I have been wondering why did you keep insisting the Japanese branch of the blood alliances that you didn't want to go back there and told them that you want your identity to be hidden? Your brother is still finding you i guess due they still labeled you as missing person there."

"Ok... I guess, My brother isn't ready yet to meet me, actually i love to go there but i think i am more needed here however i know that he is safe &amp; sound with kuroko-sama... Also if you did not found and saved me that day i could be dead already, i owe my life to you... Ehem*. Plus who will take care of the erebus*... I know you are having fun taking care of those vain tartarus inmates.* and you'll miss me if i leave you behind here... I know you want to get out of this place but kuroko-sama told you that you are one of the best lieutenant he knew and trusted personnel, afterwards that meeting you just happily trapeze your way to this hell Chuckles * I'm just joking senpai, you don't need to glare" himuro nervously said to the older man as he dropped the magazine he is reading.

"Tsk my loyalty is for kuroko-sama because he change me from what i used to be, anyway i heard some news from hyuuga..that... Izuki got taken by the generals*"

"Hyuga? Oh that megane alpha, ah i see... Wa-wait?! Gene-oh the forgotten ones... I see... How unfortunate...speaking of izuki, i heard from one of my Erebus inmates ikeshita; erebus#17278-52*, knew him. That woman she's suffering from Stockholm syndrome after izuki caught her and apathetically hand her to us last month."

"Oh, that woman? I wonder what will she feel if she knew that izuki is gone MIA, i don't care about their love life but i knew that izuki's loyalty and every being only belongs to kuroko-sama, after he save him. You know kasane... 'Kasane' tartarus#10785-12, remember him, ugh right? That tartarus inmate still wants to get out of this hell just to kill him."

"That's frightening, wait a minute, You've been talkative these days ~ is it because of secondo or prima?"

"...both..."

"Oh...ehem* Anyway senpai, for an alpha like you...chuckles * you sure love to read light novels, it's so...odd."

"So? Do you want me to punish you again, tatsuya?" The silverette alpha pulled &amp; pinned the teenager on the carpet.

"Uh... N-no thanks." He nervously said to him for he knew the stoic looking alpha reads him well.

"Oh, scared?" An amused grin grace on his usual unemotional face.

"..."the poker face teen gulped nervously.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Wei Liu!"

"..." The Chinese vampire smirk at the blushing teenager and a glaring alpha.

"Growl* I'm busy. Wei."

"Ni hao mayuzumi and himuro...oh~ Nice position you two are in." He blandly spoke up as he leaned at the door way however they heard another voice spoke up again from the hallway.

"Oi isn't it your shift right now? what are you doing there Lieutenant Wei Liu- huh? What are you looking at? E-e-eh?!... Lieu-lieutenant M-mayuzumi! Hi-himuro?!"

"Ah, Sergeant fukui you should go on patrol. Anyway Lt. mayuzumi you shouldn't pin the kid down on the floor... There is a bed, you know? also before i forgot i received a report that kuroko-sama's mansion was attacked."

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry he's safe because he's at the fourth district. I think it is an inside job."

"Don't tell me there is a traitor."

"There is, dont worry himuro your brother is fine."

"Thank god."

"Anyway stop harassing the kid 'chibi-hiro'"

"Growl* chihiro, Wei."

"Huh? Chihuahua?"

"Wei liu..."

"I know... I know... Good luck kid. Don't let the chibihiro bite you. Fukui, lets go."

"Yes, sir!"

...

Red...

yet

Withered

Red chrysanthemums and roses was laid in a tomb with no name at the rose garden.

It's been a month.

A certain young man clad in long navy blue trench coat look at the nameless tomb with forlorn, the young man's face stayed hidden from the hood of his parka that he is wearing underneath his coat.

he knew who is the one who kept putting such flowers to this nameless tomb.

He felt an ache in his chest. He is still haunted by the past and he deeply regret it.

He was just blinded by jealousy.

He messed up his raven locks and bit his lower lip in frustration and guilt.

This is the b?te noire of his life.

He kneeled and place a bouquet of purple hyacinths*, he immediately stood up and took a deep breath and whispered a few words as he silently and swiftly left the rose garden. He needed to flee because he felt someone is trailing him.

"Gomenasai, Shigehiro Ogiwara"

...

Third district* after their awkward dead silence breakfast.

Aomine Daiki is still shock.

How come a midget-ehem*- an average in height for a teenager became a guardian...

"Who are you?!"

"I am Akashi Seijuro."

"... No way! You are Youichi-senpai's son?! Oh i see, since I'm the strongest here and the only one who can beat me is me, I'll test if you can protect tetsu, Let's figh- oi! Damn! Oi where are you going?!" Daiki bragged and it earned glares and sweat drops from the others.

"... I don't have the obligation to tell you, Daiki." Thus Akashi Seijuro left the room.

"Wakamatsu i thought you are training Aomine?" Moriyama asked the other.

"Heh, he is Ahomine afterall." Kagami mocked at the tanned young man who glared back.

"What did you said bakagami?!"

"SHUT UP AOMINE! Imayoshi-sama will punish me! If we didn't get back there! Sakurai-sama &amp; kuroko-sama will be disappointed by me also if i couldn't discipline you!"

"No need to worry i just informed Imayoshi about it, you are just like your father, oh i also forgot he said 'get your ass back here before Tetsuya come home' and he ended the call." The older Kise/former guardian smiled at the younger wakamatsu who fainted in fear.

"Kiyoshi where are you going?"

"Are you worried, hyuuga?"

"N-no I'm not..."

"Then I've got an errand to run."

Seijuro was alone in his room, he was bored as hell so he took his violin and played a certain song.

"Carmen fantasie... A beautiful piece... Hello again Akashi Seijuro!"

"Kiyoshi teppei, the iron heart of the fifth district right?" He glared at him.

"Yup, hey kid just calm down."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know, i was just wandering around until i heard that song. You know you played like a certain someone i know."

"Who?tell me"

"Bossy and arrogant you are acting like a spoiled brat Akashi-san. You should stop acting like an uptight emperor. You are not a civilian anymore, you're his guardian even though you haven't made a formal contract with kuroko."

"...i hate the way you speak so carefree, anyway so who is that certain someone i remind you of?"

"Reo mibuchi, he's a skilled violinist we used to be friends &amp; stop acting so haughty or kuroko wont like it."

"I am an Akashi, so don't speak-."

"You are just a guardian, so don't act like that, 'emperor-chan'"

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual... You know kuroko went through a lot and That personality of yours isn't good for him, anyway you really remind me of him so much, ok maybe a little but somehow you two are the same in someways."

"Who? Mibuchi Reo?"

"No."

"Then who?!"

"Hanamiya Makoto."

...

Quinto's office *

Italia: sixth district* North west section

(flashback: his beloved*)

He stared at the picture of a young woman smiling as she is embracing a younger him at a certain rose garden, he bitterly smiled.

Katsunori knew this will happen but he didn't expect it would be this hard.

He still remember how Araki and Alex confessed their love to him when they are still 9. He thought it would pass soon for he knew they are really young at that time. However up until this day he still hated why he can't reciprocate their love for him. He felt awful but what can he do? For he is still in love to the only woman who saw him for who he is and not his appearance nor his status in the council.

Admiration and Love are two different words.

He can still remember how he met Masaki Araki and Alexandria Garcia. It felt like just yesterday when he saw the two little girls clad in rugs desperately running away in the midst of a snow storm and they are being chase by a few men, he rescued them and killed those men with his moirae. He knew that the two little kids need him, they are young and must not experience this kind of abuse just because they are mongrels, he took the two girls under his wing after he found out that they manage to escape from the slave auction that day. A few weeks later the two 8 years old became too attached to him and even proclaimed that he is their Knight in shinning armour and they will be forever be in debt to his kindness. He is happy that they said that but...

Admiration is a feeling of great respect &amp; approval, however Love is...

He however is very in love with Catalina who is happily married and gave birth to a very beautiful boy that will lure anyone and made anyone follow him when he reach a certain age. He knew the boy will face hardships like what his mother gone through but it will be more Dangerous and freighting than what Catalina experienced there will be a lot of tears and blood to be shed.

The little baby boy in Catalina's arms have ALL the greatest quality the beauty, the intelligence, the charisma, that rare blood line and etc. However he also have all the worst for he is the weakest of their kind, the terrible luck that he will face and etc.

'That cursed bloodline'

For in this world they live in that famous statement that 'you can't have it all' and for him they are the lucky ones because that boy in his beloved's arms have it 'all' &amp; he is sure that the boy is curse.

Fate sure is cruel.

Katsunori was devastated when he woke up one day just to know that his beloved Catalina was murdered. He was furious on why that man that his beloved married couldn't protect her with his life, he wishes that he was her husband then maybe... Maybe she is still alive. He woke up in the hospital and all healed up while araki and alex are still sleeping and is on the healing process.

He wander off the facility to check out but then unexpectedly bumped into 'her' only son, he was shock to see the empty look in the boy's alluring eyes who stared blankly to him.

"Mi dispiace, Zio." He knew the curse of the boy is starting. For some reason he hug the boy and whispered 'it's not your fault' to him, then he heard a sob and felt his shirt is being gripped by the small hands of the boy.

"Just cry."

.

.

.

.

That night. The little bluenette was offered to stay at his uncle's manor, since Tetsuya's father is still inappropriate to take care of his son due to being quite unstable emotionally and his father's Butler is taking care of him.

The older man carried the emotionally exhausted boy on his bed

"Zio."

"Hmm?"

"I know your secret." The little boy whisper.

"Huh?"

"You love mom, right."

"..."his eyes widen, is he that obvious?

"Zio please don't lie, it's obvious."

"Yes... I love her."

"But why did you let mama go? You could be my papa if you married mama before mama met papa, zio* (uncle* in Italian)."

"Chuckles * but, Catalina loves him, she is my best friend and i don't want to ruin it. I'd rather die if i did that."

"Zio is a fool."

"So blunt like your father."

"Zio is so weird."

"Chuckles* Tetsuya... Can i treat you like you are my very own son?"

"papa would be jealous."

"I know. Pretty please with cherries on top of a milkshake?"

"OK!... Zio can i hug you?"

"Sure... Tetsuya i know this is too much but can you call me Dad when we are alone... It's ok if you don't want too."

"Dad... Dad? You miss mama right? Because i miss her so much. Sobs* i miss mama."

"Y-yes... I - i-i miss sobs* her- i sobs* mean ca-cata-lina i miss her so much."

"Zi- dad, you are crying. Papa didn't cry on mama's funeral."

"He did. He just didn't want you to see it, Tetsuya. He didn't want you to worry and see him so vulnerable, he wanted to be strong for you."

"Dad... I'm scared.. What if 'they' came after me? And kill me... Or my love ones."

"You will be safe, i promise. I will kill them before they could even think of harming you."

"..."

"Tetsuya. Just sleep, i shall protect you. Sleep little one."

" buena notte dad." He whispered and snuggled close to the older male seeking for comfort. He then felt his 'dad's' tight embrace and slowly his eyes closes.

"Buena notte, figlio* (son* in Italian)" katsunori whispered to the sleeping broken little boy.

That night two souls filled with despair embraces and unconsciously comforts each other for the death of a precious love one.

However Love is a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person.

Katsunori can't reciprocate the affection the now two fully grown women/hybrid/mongrel * he took under his wing.

He couldn't because he is still in love to the woman who gave birth to his 'son'.

The door of his office opened revealing Araki and Alex who looks agitated and disturbed.

"Katsunori i have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Tetsuya-sama's mansion was attacked, luckily he was at the fourth district at that time."

"And what is the other?"

"Prima wants tetsuya to take her position at the council as soon as possible."

"Shit! Why?! It's too early!"

"Coup d'etat and secondo's plan"

"That old hag, tsk. We'll settle this and don't tell Tetsuya about this. Alex... Araki, call 'them*' (hint: knb characters *)"

"Ok"

"Uhmm katsu-"

"Alex.. Araki, I'm sorry but I'm tired please leave me alone for a while, i need to clear my mind."

"Be well, remember we are here for you."

"I know. I know."

...

First district * (flash back: their childhood days pt 1*)

She didn't expect this to happen..

Riko Aida didn't know what she signed up for when she first step inside the first district's headquarters with his dad kagetora, a lieutenant for the defense squad. The moment she walk inside the conference room, she saw the 4 honorable district leaders looking at her with curiosity on why she is there, after all it is her mother's funeral that day. She couldn't mourn anymore for the pain is too much that she felt numb inside, her beloved mother is dead and she 'must' move on even though it is impossible like what her father is doing now, putting a confident mask for everyone not to be worried for him.

Suddenly the other door opened and a very tall man with an idiotic smile on his face while carrying a struggling boy looks at her.

"Kagetora! I'll babysit your daughter ~ hahaha at least hyuga will have a playmate from now on ~"

"Riko-chan go play with kiyoshi-baka and four eyes for a while ok?" Her father smiled at her and said those words with relief

"Ok." She said unemotionally then the tall man whose name is 'kiyoshi-baka' carried her and they left the room.

At 7 years old she already knew the world she lives in is cruel but the district leaders kept their citizens safe from 'them'.

For now They are in a garden and it is vert beautiful, she noted to her self, she just wished that she could see it with her mom but...

"Ehem! My name is teppei kiyoshi I'm a vampire, Aida-chan!." The tall man grinned at her at that moment they are making flower crowns for some odd reason.

"Riko, Riko Aida, human. 7 years old" She whisper still focusing at the flowers on her small hands.

"I-i am Jun-junpei h-hyuga.. I'm n-nine, a- a werewolf, Aida-cha-er-s-san!" She took a glimpse at the blushing boy with glasses with curiosity since the boy's face is red that it reached down on his neck, the boy was extending his hand for a handshake and she took it only to hear the boy stuttered and to see him blush more after all she was just a child.

"Just call me riko" she pouted

"Then its decided! the three of us will be friends forever!" The weird man- kiyoshi hugged their petite bodies, she noticed that the boy is struggling from the tight 'group hug' and she is as well couldn't breathe so she pinched kiyoshi on his cheek really hard.

"I Can't breathe baka!"

"Don't touch her! And ew... stop hugging me!"

"But you two are so adorable ~ wish you can stay like this forever ~"

"I am a man and I'll be the greatest alpha you will ever met! And I'm not adorable!" The megane boy cutely pouted to the older one, then she spoke, the two looks at her with curiosity however...

"You two are... Baka." She bluntly said to the two who just look at her dumbly to the point their reaction look so idiotic and for some reason she let out a giggle and she laughed, Maybe this odd friendship could work.

Yet.

She knew even in that tender age that nothing in this world last like her beloved mother. Their friendship however she Hope that it would but she knew it would end soon and Yet for some unknown unconscious reason she-him-they desperately tied their fates together. So that they could stay together forever and their friendship will last up until their last breath.

However, The world is unfair and so is their fate together.

They grew up. Hyuuga became an alpha &amp; is now more confident, responsible, protective er uh possessive? His stuttering was only happening when they are together and it seems that everyone knew why except her, she wanted to know but no one wanted to speak about that matter. She knew every one saw junpei's a great squad leader like kasamatsu and ootsubo, however he also became grumpy with some issues concerning his anger management that could par wakamatsu of the second district. Her? She is now a teenager and She opt to short hair like her mom, she didn't know how to describe herself though most of what she heard about her is that she's a sadist and the worst cook ever. Kiyoshi, is still the same though she knew the hundred years old vampire is 'hiding a secret' and has a terrible past like izuki and Takao, maybe all of them. She knew he used to belong to the fifth district's generals that is composed of talented individuals.

Teppei Kiyoshi, Reo mibuchi, koutaro hayama, eikichi nebuya, and hanamiya makoto; the five rulers of the new uprising district at that time. She knew something happened but she opt to ignore it. It wasn't her business because it seems to be a personal problem involving the council, blood alliance, the forgotten ones, the other 4 district leaders and last but not the least kuroko tetsuya. All she knew is that the 5 districts of japan at that time lives harmoniously when an 'event' happened, the first trigger was the 'holy' council next is council leaders, and the last trigger was the alluring naive bluenette and his lover's betrayal and death then it changed everything.

But curiosity made her decide to learn what really happened and why kiyoshi is here with them and not with his friends, is kiyoshi a spy? She wonders... Then their friendship is all a lie if it is true. No! She hated her self doubt her friend..

It took her 3 years to gain some information about the fifth district's rebellion and she is 18 now.

Without further ado, The fifth district initiated a war against the council and removed their existence from the blood alliance whether they like it or not and let themselves be a part of the vicious forgotten ones. Riko knew and analyzes every thing because it is written in their history books though it was edited and made the fifth district as vicious rebels and some the other council members as saints. She gritted her teeth and began her own investigation like interrogating ehem* asking some colleagues who witness it.

She woke up from her dream and wondered why the hell she dreamt on those things that she did last year. Riko sighed and immediately took her phone and calls kiyoshi since if she calls hyuga she'll just hear the 20 years old bipolar megane alpha stuttering with his words...

...

Fifth district* torture room*

"How could i escape here?"

Izuki shun never thought that he would be caught and he hated that the traitor mocked him.

He had a very complicated past and for him to be accepted by none other than kuroko Tetsuya himself was like a kick in the gut. Tetsuya is too kind for his own good and he knew in his heart and mind that he didn't deserve it, however Tetsuya still accepted him with open arms.

'Ugh that damn guy. I'll kill him, after i got out from here!'

Knock knock

He look up and up and his eyes widens a bit and immediately turn into a glare as he look at the man in front of him.

"How are you shun-chan?"

...

Fifth district* reo's bedroom *

A picture of five children was smiling in the old picture that he held so dearly.

"How did we end up like this?"

Mibuchi Reo had always been idolizing the long haired bluenette vampire and he always dreamt of being one of his acquaintance or lover.

It was winter, he, kiyoshi, hayama, and nebuya was on an auction in the black market somewhere in north east Asia. The four of them was caught by the forgotten ones and now somehow they seek comfort to each other despite they are a total strangers and spoke in different languages.

Strangers looking at them with curiosity, disgust, interest and delight. Mibuchi didn't like it a bit especially the lustful look he received. He is a bit feminine for a male and he didn't like it at first.

That night he and his three new friends stay close to each other and decided to be as mute as they can be so they can't be sold for their disability. However it backfired to them when their cage fell on a pool, they didn't know if it was on purpose or what but all the four of them just felt the fear at that moment. Hayama and nebuya shouted and began to panic as their cage slowly sink meanwhile him and Kiyoshi was having a panic attack as the water continued to rise.

They are about to get drown inside this cage.

Cold... All they felt is the cold water, the strong steel bar cage, and their panicked state.

The water reached on their necks and they felt that this is the end of their lives, the four of them embraced each other, trembling as the freezing water slowly engulfed their thin, fragile and abused bodies. They are still kids and they didn't know what have they done wrong to experience this in their life.

He is...no. They are drowning.

He used to live in a happy and loving middle class family and they are on their way to go on the beach for a family vacation but his family were killed on the spot and Reo saw it with his own eyes. They took him and was sold to a sleazy man, he felt disgusted as the man roam his rough dirty big hand on his thighs and his other hand held a knife pointing on his neck, he hated it. But before the man could do more... Another kid was thrown near where he is. A really thin or anorexic dark skinned boy was in a daze, his eyes were blank and emotionless. Reo pitied him and himself, this is too much.

The pedophile stood up and ordered the man to take them, he and the other boy was drag in a cage where he saw two other boys cuddling in their sleep, they have shackles on their feet. Suddenly the two woke up and their eyes widen as they saw them, Reo noticed their bruised and scarred body of the two boys.

A few days later without food and only water was given to them, they were delivered to the hell hole; the black market and now they are about to die, they are still young and they didn't deserve this.

It was freezing and they are out of breath, their fragile abuses bodies can't handle the cold, and all they can't think of is each other before they lost consciousness.

When they woke up, Reo saw him and themselves in a comfortable room painted in light blue. 'Am i dead?' He thought to himself as he look at his friends who just woke up and is thinking the same. Suddenly the door opened and they saw a long haired bluenette 10 years old girl? Slowly the bluenette walk towards them and Reo saw how beautiful the girl is, he blush. His blush intensified when the girl went towards him and place her small hand on his forehead. The bluenette leaned to him and his mind was just blank, on the corner of his eyes he saw his friends blushing as well.

"Your face is red but you look well for me. By the way my name is Tetsuya. Your names?" The girl's voice was monotone and a bit boyish as he saw her looked at them.

"Reo Mibuchi" he said with a blush adorning his face.

"Kotarou Hayama" the little blond kid said with enthusiasm.

"Teppei Kiyoshi" the brunette said with a small shy smile.

"Eikichi Nebuya" the anorexic dark skinned boy shyly introduced himself in a whisper.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, if you are wondering where you are.. You are in my bedroom and We are currently at my small rest house here in China eight district*, me and my Zio and yeah a few 'acquaintance' accidentally saw you when we are on a raid at a show room in the black market, don't worry they are dead. I will also suggest you to stay with me until you guys are healed, most of the time I'm alone in the mansion so-."

He heard the girl said to them with a straight face and in a nonchalant way then he realized what she just said to them.

"Your room?! I-its inappropriate! You- you're a girl and-and... For a stranger hence we are also boys... It's... It's indecent and... And"

"Ehem* Mibuchi-kun I'm a male no need to panick and I'm older than all of you, looks can be deceiving but I'm a hundred years old. Vampire. The four of you are vampires as well right? " the bluenette said to them bluntly and all they could do is stare in disbelief coz the bluenette looks so young and is so beautiful for a male. They nod at him and stayed speechless.

"I'll introduce my self again. my name is Kuroko Tetsuya the heir of the kuroko households and the third district leader of the blood alliance Japanese branch, and a pure blood vampire."

"Eh?!" The four of them said in unison, they know the name and they couldn't believe that they will meet such a famous personality in person. The four of them could only just agree to him, this is a rare chance after all.

Days passed by and slowly Reo became too attached to the kind bluenette but were too wary to the childhood friends of kuroko since it was clear that the other four held some sort of love towards the bluenette and they knew it that they shouldn't mess with them.

A month passed by and a memory of a certain day made him sigh with guilt, he hate reminiscing.

10 years old looking beautiful Long haired bluenette smiled at the 4 kids in front of him. More like 3 of the boys are already sleeping under the shade of a tree while reo was just playing shogi with him.

It's been a month and they are still in China. Cherry blossom petals fell down and was sweep up by the gentle breeze of spring, a raven haired boy felt weird and nervous as he took a glimpse at the long haired boy in front of him.

Mibuchi mused as he stared at the long haired bluenette who's silky hair is tied in a low ponytail, Thick dark lashes adorned his innocent sky blue eyes, that small fragile looking body swamp on the medium white dress shirt with cute dolphins printed all over it, navy blue knee high shorts and knee high socks with a pair of cute leather shoes made him look adorable. He tried not to blush at how adorable his saviour is

"Are you alright mibuchi-kun?" Tetsuya look at him in the eyes amd reo's eyes widen as he knew the boy caught him staring at him.

"Kuroko-sama. I... I-"

"Don't be too formal call me any names or give me a nickname that you want, i don't mind." He said with a straight face but their is a hint of gentleness in his voice.

"T-tet-chan." He said in a whisper as he bow his head trying to hide his flush red face.

"Mibuchi-kun"

"Tet-chan... Ca-call me Reo.."

"Reo-kun,... Uhmm reo-kun did you like staying here?"

"Yes... I owe you a lot and i want to follow you until the end of my life!" He declared to the boy, he didn't notice that he is blushing furiously.

"Is that so... Very well then ootsubo come here, don't hide." He said and a 13 years old looking teen jumped down from one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Kuroko-sama."

"Ootsubo i told you, you don't need to kneel. Anyway i haven't introduce you two formally yet. Reo this is taisuke ootsubo-kun my Butler! He wanted me to call him by his last name and keep following like a stalker and i don't know why but i like him so yeah i made him my Butler coz i don't know how to cook and all plus i trust a very few people here after that tragedy happened. Anyway ootsubo this is Reo i hope we all became friends forever and i don't like fighting so i hope you all got along pretty well. Right kiyoshi-kun, hayama-kun and nebuya-kun? Please don't pretend that you are sleeping and eavesdropping it's rude." He pouted and the three boys blush out of embarrassment and chuckled nervously as they opened their eyes.

"Kuroko-sama..."

"Ootsubo-kun can you make 6 milkshakes for us?"

"Anything for you but why 6?"

" dont be Silly tai-su-ke-kun~ of course you will join us! The more the merrier!" The bluenette smiled widely and the 5 boys blush at the adorable sight. As soon as taisuke arrived with a tray of snacks the group enjoyed the rest of the afternoon playing some games and story telling.

'How selfish we've become'

Years passed by and Reo's feelings for Tetsuya intensified. Admiration turned into a puppy love that turned into either romantic or lust. He watch the bluenette from a far distance and he knew it was stalking that he was doing but he didn't care... He saw Tetsuya took and take care of every being/human he save, he saw him mend their 'wounds', and he was really jealous.

'Will you ever notice me?'

He saw him took a guy named aijo, and other four humans and then the five made a contract with his bluenette, years later izuki came in, then Takao, and etc.

Hook,

However hanamiya came in and somehow they became best friends and he got along pretty great with the other four. Though he knew hanamiya likes His Tetsuya a lot. The fifth district was built and everything is great, Tetsuya was happy for their achievements and he felt proud. Maybe a few more steps and Tetsuya could be his and only his.

Everything seemed fine yet... He felt lost, he wanted Tetsuya, is he not enough? He felt the ugly change in him...

Years passed by, he heard a not so rumour that Tetsuya fell in love with a human and it broke him.

Then he and his friends discovered the secrets of the council and they were furious.

Line,

He love his savior so much but why can't he catch his attention? He is pretty good looking, smarter, loyal and stronger than that human.

Then hanamiya came into the picture proposing a rebellion and his world change.

Sinker.

And now he is drowning again...

...

Fourth district. *

After the breakfast and checking his important ones if they are alright, kuroko silently walked out the infirmary and made his way to the backyard where a few separated paths are, he remember that Shougo has a small garden for meditation purposes. He walks towards the pathway where a red arc is, as soon as he entered it he felt the cold breeze, he then went further and gasp as he saw a pond of koi fishes are and is surrounded by bamboos giving a very Oriental feeling as you see the red and gold lanterns in the area. He knew Nijimura Shouzo was behind this since his friend Shougo doesn't give a damn on this things.

He sat on the edge of the pond letting his hand touch the cold water and koi fishes swimming in the area.

'Tetsuya'

'My dear little Tetsuya'

A 'familiar*' voice spoke up from nowhere, kuroko tenses up and look at the area if someone is there but he found none.

'Don't be scared, Tetsuya.'

"W-who are you?" The short haired bluenette stuttered.

'Ah~ my naive Tetsuya have you forgotten about me? It's just been five months since we last talked to each other.'

"No i-"

'Tetsuya have you been denying me all this time? I have been taking care of you and been there with you all this time. So why are you scared?' The voice spoke in a gentle tone.

"Shut up! I'm not scared!"

'Oh, Tetsuya~ yes, you are. After all you experience a lot of tragedies. You know Tetsuya, my naive little one you don't need to run away and be anxious every now and then.'

"Shut up! I'm not running away!"

'Yes you are, dont be such a hypocrite. You are running away my dear little one.'

"Who are you?"

'Oh dear, my Tetsuya. I've been there with you when your mother was murdered, I've been there when your father committed suicide, I've been there with you when you decided to have those guardians, I've been there when you took ootsubo, the generals, izuki, Takao and others under your wings. I am also there with you when you fell in love and he died.'

"I don't remember you at all! My friends and uncle are the only ones who are there for me!"

'Oh no need to shout and be angry Tetsuya. You just didn't spoke with me for five months. You need to trust and believe me Tetsuya, you need me.'

"I don't need you!"

'Then why do you still growing your hair? Tetsuya my naive little one, you just didn't realize that you unconsciously seeking my help, like last night! With that blond kid, he reminds you of aijo, am i right? No need to feel guilty about what you unconsciously done to him. It's not your fault my dear.'

"It's my fault, I'm a coward, everything is my fault. Those will not happen if i was not born"

'Oh you really are broken my little Tetsuya, have you ever thought of this? If you didn't exist who will be the one to save and heal 'them' from that hell hole? Who will make The half brothers to recognize and accept each other? Who will help that girl who fell deeply in love only for you from still being discriminated in this society just because she's a female? Look at her now because of you she's the head of the first district and she has been respected for her abilities and leadership skills. Also who will help to heal your delinquent friend from destroying himself? Tetsuya you-'

"I'm so confuse, I-" he whispers,

'You need me, don't deny me Tetsuya.'

Suddenly the short haired bluenette felt a tap on his shoulder, he look at his back and so a tall figure looking at him with concern.

"Tetsuyachhi are you ok?"

"Aijo-uh...Ryouta-kun?" He asked with confusion as he saw the blonde frowned but still sat on the ground beside him.

"Tetsuyacchi, why are you crying and talking to yourself while looking at your reflection on that pond?" The young blonde said with mild curiosity as he stared at the predatory crimson turned daze sky blue eyes of master.

"Huh?"

...

TBC

*izuki's past next chapter!

B&amp;R glossary

The P. C. C.*

Prison Continent Cemetery

(see chapter 7*)- also serves a mental &amp; rehabilitation institution for both erebus &amp; tartarus inmates. +NOTE: P.C.C. or formally called Africa * the citizens living there was migrated to other countries due to scarcity of food and water for both beings and the whole continent is now rehabilitated into a humongous Alcatraz like place. The Prison Continent Cemetery or P.C.C. for short, is where beings/humans are thrown off after they broke the law/ doctrine and is waiting for their penalty or persecution also after they died due to death penalty or life imprisonment they are also buried there. * there are a few who tried and attempted to escape the p.c.c. but no one knew the dangers that are lurking around the whole vicinity such as vultures, hyenas and other wild beasts who only listens to some specified sergeants and superintendents that is assigned to control the p.c.c. by the power of both blood alliance and council *

++P.C.C. inmates division *

*Erebus* - some are vigilantes, accused people/beings that they are affiliated with the forgotten ones, and the ones who violated the doctrines of the blood alliances. However, They are the ones who have not enough evidence or their case is still on pending thus they need to be in treason. When their Case didn't turn around that good at the 'high court' they usually ended up for life imprisonment in P.C.C. or in mental ward.

*Tartarus* - people who violated the council's doctrines/laws. Most of them belonged to the forgotten ones and are affiliated with some of the notorious syndicate that is under the government of the forgotten ones. Most are from the black market who are selling/dealers of weapons, drugs/potions, and humans/beings for slavery. They are the ones who are found guilty &amp; has enough evidence for either life imprisonment or death penalty/persecution.

+Inmates are under the jurisdiction of the both council and blood alliance though they are under surveillance of the joint arm forces of those two government called 'Begonia'(meaning 'beware' in flower language *)

+The PCC uniform *

Camouflage pants, leather boots, coat with the same camouflage print though they differ in colour for rank purposes, and lastly they could wear any type of shirts/clothing underneath their coats *

\+ the PCC logo

-inside a crimson shield shape banner, a white skull print with silver outlines it also has roses was placed on its head like a flower crown. On its back is a white silhouette of an erinyes and moirae cross like an x to each other.

* Roses (Garland or Crown of) Beware of Virtue, Reward of Merit, Crown - Symbol of Superior Merit*

(*the generals*)

\- Nebuya, koutaro, mibuchi, kiyoshi, &amp; hanamiya held the power all over the fifth district for 3 years; after kiyoshi knew what his friends are planning and their affiliation with the forgotten ones he decided to declare to his friends that he didn't want to partake on their plans, he left them and he decided to go under kuroko's wing though he was transferred to the 1st district with izuki and takao due to the order of the council.

+next chapters+

Ch 11: esprit de corp*

Ch 12: DANCE!

Ch 13: ti amo*

Ch 14: 'vindicta'*

Ch 15: Stockholm syndrome

Ch 16: scents &amp; pleasures

Ch 17: dangerous affairs

Ch 18: Bloodlines

+So as you notice there are psychological issues in this fic (it's not obvious, i know but if you squint a lil' bit from CH. 1 in the characterization, yup you'll see it*)

HINTS;

1\. Seijuro &amp; Sakurai being bipolar,

2\. a knb character having repressive memory oh guess who he is~

3\. Tetsuya kuroko having a repressive memory as well coz at some chapter when he is talking to hanamiya he just gave him wrong information eerhm timeline about himself coz he can't remember a few events coz of a trauma he went through and yeah some hypnotism so his memories are all a mess that resulted some anxiety problem and some subtle changes in his attitude and personality.

HINT: The only ones who can actually remember the real sequence of events / timeline are his childhood friends, uncle, some subordinates, kuroko's guardians and a few 'spectator'.

+So yeah the Truth is i actually and purposely made the protagonist or Tetsuya in this fiction a really LOST &amp; MESS UP character from the very beginning, however he is trying to know who he really is while saving broken people as well and he tries to heal them, also he independently fights his own chains of despair that kept dragging him into his dreary &amp; vindictive yet whimsical cage of fate. Tetsuya has been anxious in every actions and decisions have been making due to the fear of being a burden or dragging the important people in his life on his problems. though if you look at the other angle Tetsuya looks like he was either being manipulated or he suffers from a minor case/ first stage of Schizophrenia or he suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Did you get it?

\- so you guys got a hint why the other characters are so obsessive of the thought and actions 'protecting' him. It is because Tetsuya is still chained while he unconditionally and unconsciously kept on helping others.

Midorima, Seijuro Akashi, Junpei Hyuuga, &amp; Taiga kagami's little signs of insecurities and anger issues.

5\. Ryouta Kise, Mibuchi Reo, Shougo Haizaki, &amp; Aomine Daiki narcissistic and passive- aggressive tendencies.

6\. knb characters that has binge eating disorders it is obvious who they are, erhhmmm... 'S' &amp; 'M' issues, paranoid schizophrenia, Stockholm syndromes, phobias, megalomania, borderline personality, DID, OCD, ADHD, DPD, short term memory lost, some knb characters being just plainly psychotic and etc.

7\. All of them are still haunted by their past experiences though they somehow move on at some parts of it. However, That the result of it or their copping mechanism is at # 6.

Sigh*

Thanks for still reading my fanfic, to be honest I'm shock on why are you guys still reading this, aren't you getting confused? Coz to be honest i get confuse when i am translating and writing my fiction into English and fan fiction.

The reads that i saw from the graph is just wow. Ok.

Grazie mille!


	11. announcement

i made an account on fiction press so if you guys want to read the original versions... you need to check my account there with the same name... i'll upload it all soon...

-blood and roses

-swords and carnations

-liqours and visages(under LH 2-shots*)

and etc.


	12. side story: Kasamatsu Yukio

Blood and roses

Notice i will rewrite the whole story again and put all the character back ground/ introduction as a side story in a separate chapter. Coz I felt that each chapter I've written are way too long.

. . .

Side story: Yukio Kasamatsu

. . .

20 years old Tactical squad Vice Captain Kasamatsu Yukio will always be loyal to the blood alliance but- if- all hell broke loose, he shall follow kuroko-sama until the end- until he drew his last breath.

However at what he is seeing right now, he didn't know if he should still trust the bloody blood alliance, there is so much conspiracy happening with the council and he is worried at his kuroko-sama's emotional and mental state.

The bluenett had been through so much and even he a normal human being could see how those sky blue eyes dulls as days passed by. His kuroko-sama is already broken and it makes him vulnerable than he already is a decade ago. He concluded that it is just a matter of time before the bluenette decided to shut himself off and it scares him.

Thus he decided to investigate, as they say... The quiet ones are the dangerous ones for no one knows what they are thinking. So he decided to search inside the blood alliance itself who seemed suspicious at being too ignorant and too quiet at what is really happening, the council is declaring that peace has been restored and yet the blood alliance decided to remain silent at the council's declaration.

He opened his phone and contacts a certain person that could help him on this investigation. Though he should start his search among each districts and even though it's troublesome he will do this to the man who he owed and admired so much.

"Moshi moshi... Yes this is kasamatsu... Shut up... Actually the reason I called you is that I need you to..." He spoke sternly to the other on the phone, however he didn't notice someone accidentally heard as he finished his phone call and gasp. Instantly kasamatsu look at the intruder and his eyes widen.

"You..."

It's been a decade...

It all started a decade ago when he met his saviour in the midst of the rebellion.

An ethereal being with piercing sky blue eyes was smeared with thick foul crimson. A katana on his hand was glinting and shinning by the blinking lights of the damage street lights. The long haired bluenett was surrounded and he couldn't take his eyes of of him.

He was torn in between fascination and mortification at the scene he was seeing.

10 years old Yukio was trap inside their car that just crashed on a school bus, however his parents were dead on the spot due to the collision. Still he couldn't believe that he survived that impact.

As a child he didn't know how to handle such a thing and all he could do was to look outside the window and do his best not to broken down in panic due to his parents are now dead inside the car he was in.

All he could remember before their car crashed was...

It was a normal sunny day and the weather was fine.

Except that...

They heard the siren and heard/ saw the news, they didn't bother to pack up and immediately rushed towards their car. He asked his parents why they left the house unattended and their breakfast untouched, and he also said that he forgot to water the plants and forgot to feed the koi fish. He wanted ask what is happening even though he already knew what is going to happen, after all they study the history of it in school.

The reason why they are studying the history of alliances and rebellions was a bit of mystery to him. But when he look at it now, it really makes sense, and that means that whatever is going to happen these days were going to be written and they are going to be a part of history of another war which means that...

Fatality.

And now.

The heavy traffic on the main road they are on is making them unease.

And the situation they are in now...

His parents were in panic as they were on their way to the evacuation facility.

"otou-san... Okaa-san I'm scared, yu-kun wants to go home." he was so scared as he hugged his stuff toy. He saw his father stared at him with a gentle expression on the mirror.

"Okaa-san and I will protect you so don't be scared, right dear? "

"hai, yu-kun should not worry! We are going to protect yu-kun like a superhero!" he saw her mother cheekily grinned and he heard his father chuckled, at how his mother was sprouting all sparkles and flowers, he swore he heard his stoic father said so moe.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Yu-kun will be brave! Yu-kun will protect Okaa-san and otou-san!" they both smiled at each other and the tense air seemed to be gone.

However.

People began evacuating their cars and run for their life.

Everything on his surrounding was a blur as people started to rush towards the direction of the evacuation facility, then a series of spine tingling screams came across the road they are on.

Panic.

Anxiety.

Desperation.

All hell gone loose as the forgotten ones broke the barriers and attacks them without inhibition.

They heard a loud screeching sounds on their right.

He was scared again as he saw his mother cried while his father was somehow chanting that he will protect them and everything will be fine, however as soon as they heard the cries the car behind them crashed at their car and a truck somehow bulldozed at their right side. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted by both of his parents as they look at him and all went dark.

When he woke up he was mortified at how he miraculously survive and his parents aren't.

It was sickening.

Then he noticed how frightening the silence is, he wanted to get out of the car but he couldn't and he couldn't take being inside anymore.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! I'M STUCK HERE PLEASE HELP ME! SOS! " he shouted with all his might.

Then he heard footsteps and he realized how idiotic he was, he just hope it was someone from an allied forces or whoever as long as it wasn't an enemy.

He heard and saw how the truck that crashed on their side was lifted like it weighed nothing. Then the door was removed, he was about to thank whoever it was only to be greeted by a crazed look of a drug infused vampire. He knew those symptoms for they learned it in school.

He noticed how the purple veins all over the man, dilated eyes, black scelera, salivating like a rabid dog, the fangs were quite long, and lastly the foul stench they have that was like a mixed of ammonia, blood, and rotting flesh.

"oh, hello there little one, why do you look so scared? Is that how you greet your Savior." the loony man sweetly said to him and he screamed.

"come here don't be shy." the man said and he was yanked out. He noticed his ankle was fractured and his whole body was sore and arms was full of bruises due to the impact earlier.

He felt the iron grip on his neck and he was struggling for air, he tried to get away but couldn't because of his pathetic strength. Slowly black spots is starting to filled his vision and he was choking.

"Okaa-san... Otou-san..." he rasped out. Suddenly he saw a flash of silver on the man's neck, his eyes widened as he heard the sickening sound and sight in front of him. He fell hard on the cold asphalt road and watched a familiar looking man, he gasped and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"are you alright?" the man kneeled down and wipes the blood on his face.

"you... You are Kuroko-sama, right?" he breathed out. The man nodded and looked at his surroundings and frowned at the devastated situation of the main of his district.

"yes I am. Oh, You are injured. You are shivering, here wear this." Kuroko told him and he just nodded then he saw him remove his coat and gave it to him. He was about protest but he suddenly sneeze so he just obeyed him.

The silence that lingered around them is unnerving, then he watched the bluenett stood up and told him to not to move, cover his ears and to close his eyes. So he obeyed and hid under the massive coat, closed his eyes and covered his ears.

He could feel what was happening at his surroundings and faintly heard the shrieks, howls, gunshots and clash of metals. He felt that they were surrounded however he heard a loud screeching sound of a car drifting and heard a loud voice shouting 'Tet-chan we are here to save you!' it was a familiar voice he usually heard in the news whenever something big happens... He tried to remember the name but couldn't ...but he was sure that his saviour will be save.

After few moments of chaos, he felt someone tap his head with his eyes still close he flinched.

"kid it's all clear now." he slowly opened his eyes and peek under the massive coat.

However he only saw those piercing sky blue eyes stared with concern at his small form, he noticed that the man was smeared with blood. The katana on his hand was glinting and shinning by the blinking lights of the damage street lights. The long haired bluenett was surrounded with crimson and yet he couldn't take his eyes of of him.

He was torn in between fascination and mortification at the scene he was seeing. Suddenly he saw a Raven haired man pounced on the man.

"Tet-chan Uwaahh you scared me... Oh I mean us when you suddenly vanished from our car! A car that is running super duper fast down the road like woooshhh! Then we only saw you kicking those assholes to death, seriously why are you so Ugh aaaah... Tet-chan don't make us worry! What if -"

"Takao please ugh your voice... You are startling the kid. "

"kid? Whe- oh. Oh! Uhmm haha uh hi? "

"hi? " he whispered.

"so... Oh, I see... I get it... Uhmm but still."

"Takao please stop I'm just doing my job and that's to protect the citizens."

"i know I'm sorry and uhm sorry for being rude, kid."

"it's fine you are just worried for Kuroko-sama's safety." he whispered as he was still peaking under the coat.

"uhmm by the way I'm Takao kazunari, I bet you see me on the news, oh by the way where's your parents?"

"... They are dead, Yu-kun is alone." he whispered as he pointed their family car and he saw takao's eyes widened as the two vampires took a glance. He noticed Kuroko-sama kneeled in front of him and ruffles his hair. He didn't notice that he was already crying.

"sshh, don't cry. Hey kid how about you stay on my place, by the way what's your name?" the man smiled at him as he wiped his tears.

"Yukio, Kasamatsu Yukio. Uhmmm I'm also ten years old."

"alright is it fine to call you yu-kun? " Kuroko asked him and he just nodded then the man suddenly carried him.

"Tet-chan I'll just carry him for you."

"no, Takao. Don't pout and you look tired, please don't protest. Anyway Yu-kun how about we go home so You can take a rest?"

"ok, but how about Okaa-san and otou-san?"

"don't worry. You see those guys on the car? "

"them? "

"yup! They will take care of your parents and the others as well. When everything is all calm we can visit them." he understood what the bluenett means so he stared at their car and sobs, he suddenly wailed out as while he says that he loves them and promised that he will be a big boy.

Thus he vowed that day that he will protect the ones he loves.

Kasamatsu blushes at the memory when he first met the bluenett and somewhat he felt embarrassed. However he noticed that his phone is ringing again, only to see a message from Takao. He immediately reads it and his eyes widened.

"ugh seriously? Damn it!"

\- ... -

Tbc


	13. filler: a glimpse in the past

"0.1: A glimpse in the past."

The traitor must be annihilated.

She hopes that this is just a dream. No, a nightmare... She didnt want to do this.

Those jovial days she had with this man in front of him kept playing in her mind like a broken recorder.

Catalina refused the proposal plan George had said to him.

"Let's destroy the blood council, Cata."

"i'm sorry but I cant...you know, I am one of the 21 head master/headmistress in the council. You are indeed stupid, George... Why... Just why can't you understand that... You! I mean us... In this generation is already chained in the cycle, why did you broke those shackles, we could have been happy, and safe... Us still bickering like the good old days, and stayed like that in the future with our children... Your own family and mine will be friends and allies in the future. Our own children becoming rivals and best friends like what we are. Why you are the head of the second district... You did well governing it... Why? Is it because you werent qualified to be in the council? Was it because you are in our subordinate government, the blood alliance? Did you dislike being there for more than a century?"

"because i am not happy... I felt empty and i felt disgust in myself. Destroying the council isn't an option, its a must be destroyed. And you know it, we the blood alliance saw right through the visage the council is presenting, and yet we tolerate it and fool our people, its disgusting."

Slowly she drew her sword and impales it to the heart of her once called ally.

There wasnt any hesitation to the both of them, and it broke a piece in her heart. She knew that he knew that he is going to be killed today and yet he just stood there with his favorite white hoodie, that white lab coat and that black trousers pair with those God awful military boots he usually wore whenever she visits him in his so called home.

Blood gushed out and the man coughed some of it out. She felt aghast as she felt some splatter of his blood stained her. She was mortified but she didn't show it by still looking at him with a poker face.

Viridiscent eyes stared at her icy blue ones, those vibrant eyes stared at her with mischief as if he knew it all along as his knees sank on the asphalt floor.

There were a few moments of silence before she heard him chuckled good naturedly. That sound that reminds her of his laugh as they threw sarcastic remarks whenever they see each other.

"Catalina i always told you that being too stubborn might kill you someday, also you are still quite naïve if i may add. I wouldn't be surprise if the child in your womb would be just like you. You are like a rose Catalina, beautiful, selfish, and fragile yet you are dangerous. You have thorns to protect yourself and you prick those who wanted to touch you... And Your heart if i may add... However in the flower language roses usually represents love... And love isn't love without pain... I don't know if you get what i am trying to say but i hope your child wouldn't be like a rose for i know sooner or later it will also drew blood for those whoever desire to touch its heart." he genuinely says to her with concern which made her eyes widen at what he had just said.

"i wont regret what i just said and what you have just done. Though it hurts a lot... You stabbed it like how you stabbed that roasted turkey when we were young...I just want to tell you please never trust the council and what i have might said to insult your beloved husband earlier, that bloody bastard. However i wish you and your child to live freely and well even though you have that blasted curse running in your veins." he continued as he ignores the pain while his body slowly turns into ashes.

"everyone thought i was mad and a freak but you always believe in me and thought i was awesome in an insane way. I may be insane but i felt normal when i am with you. Oh, let me clear something in this long speech of mine cata...to be honest I dont love you nor hate you, i just 'love' how you made me 'hate' someone and that is you, only you...thank you for being my rival and my inspiration, cata-" and he was gone.

Meanwhile Catalina started to regret what she just done, she just killed her childhood friend and rival just because of what he just said.

She knew George was a spy but not like this, he was planning to destroy the council and make a new kind of government. For her, tradition is important part in her life and just changing it for what he called for the future makes her cringe, it felt like it would be a disaster... It will be a new world. A world she didnt know and it scared her. Too much freedom could result chaos in their world... She knew humans and the half breeds always desire equality among the pure bloods such as them... Vampires, Nymphs, spirits, werebeings...and others. although there weren't any discrimination in their society, there are still races that secretly wants to eradicate other races.

It was the survival of the species... The society they lived on up till now and there is no denying that in whatever parallel world they are living in, there will be hierarchy.

She grew up in a traditional family and she loves to preserve the tradition and the culture... And yet a part of herself hated it because she felt trapped in a box.

She hated him.

She always envied him, and loves that foolish part of him.

The world may be bright in the future, maybe... If they just change some part of the system of the governance they are living in.

The world is the canvas of the painting, she heard it once from him, and the sketch or the draft was us beings choice at what we want and need... However the colours is the choice of fate and destiny... 'The sky isnt always blue, cata...' he once said. 'it could be bright orange with a little hint of yellow and a bit of red like oranges, peaches, lemons, apples... Uh that made me hungry, oh and...and.. It could be dark blue or pitch black so the tiny freaking gazillion stars and this moon that have so many phases shines like the crystals in your chandelier at your home or that glitters that you love. Oh, how much i hate you right now cata for influencing me to be such sappy man. I hate you.'

'oh sorry to say but you dont have a choice for i am the only one you can talk to... Oh sooo awkward, sarcastic and genius George...' she said with a grin at him as she sips the tea that he made.

'i wish he could make a decent tea.' she complained as she snatch some biscuits he made.

'i'm not your servant... and you just barge in my home, your rivals home just because you felt suffocated by your family and your beloved lover.'

'but i love that part of him, the way he tries to make a decent meal just to make me happy... And George you call this a home, this is a science museum and laboratory.' she said as she played with her long and wavy argent locks

'this is my home, so shoo... I am enjoying my time here with...'

'with what?'

'my research and my pets.'

'you call that Cerberus, a pet? I thought us vampires loathed those kind of species... Dogs... If you know what i mean.'

'its the society, culture, and tradition thats making a fuss out of these stupid stuffs. Cece is a very cute companion rather than you.'

'oh. Then i wont go, i'll stay here tonight... Oh wait i think Lazuli will be a great companion to your Cece.'

'that dragon... That freaking dragon that just chewed up my serpents... I hate him.'

'dont talk to laz like that... He's just hungry at that time.'

'i hate you... Oh by the way those treats you've been munching on is full of calories... I wouldnt be surprise if those ties in your corset would snap out one day, that would be a happiest day of my life.'

'i hate you.' she glared at him.

'the pleasure is mine.' he said with a bright smile, his viridiscent eyes twinkled in mischief as his silky auburn locks swayed by cold breeze by the ocean of the second district.

She didnt know what to do at the moment as she watch the wind blew his ashes, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw her beloved with her friends.

...

The start of the new generation will be in the hands and continued by their children.

They knew it... Catalina knew it, and so were the others that their death will be executed soon, and they must accept it.

The prophecy that fox spirit once said to them.

The rebellion of the forgotten ones will be mark in their history and it is all because of a young man that governs the third district and the curse he and his family held in secret is still running through his veins.

He is the last carrier of the curse and he will not regret of being the one who could carry it.

The insanity they had in the world and chaotic society they live in.

Which one of the sentinels will be the first one to shatter?

Who will be the next traitor?

And who will mend the young man who is already shattered to begin with?

Like a kaleidoscope their destiny will end in one fate.

...

Filler chap.

Hope you guys like the prologue-ish chapter...

I'm busy with my work... And it's hellish... The gossips... The work loads... The budgeting of your salary...

Ugh... I wish i could buy tickets for the bts concert.

Rapmon... Is my bias...


End file.
